Scooby-Doo!: Legend of the Eclipse
by Wanli8970
Summary: Sequel to SDTCOTHG: Mystery Inc. and the XY Gang are reunited when the kids call them in to help solve a mystery. During their stay at "Stan's Deadpan Camp", the group of friends find themselves being hunted by a Specter. Who is the Specter? Who is this "Pure One" that the Specter is after? What will happen when the Eclipse comes?
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

It was an eerie night at Insulam Iunctus. The wind is letting out a soft breeze against the tall trees of the island, making the leaves and branches sway gently and produce gentle swooshing noises. The moon shone bright against the trees, creating a dark blue hue and shadows underneath the trees. The haunting scenery has been around since the island was first created, and although it's one of the famous landmarks of the island, everyone knew better than to go in the woods at night.

Well, at least _almost_ everyone did.

Currently two boys are walking through the forest. One of these boys is an African American who is whipping his head around cautiously whenever he heard a branch move. The other boy, an Caucasian blonde, march ahead proudly like the forest doesn't bother him like his friend. The other boy finally had enough when he heard a twig snap.

"Derek, will you please remind me again why we're doing out here again?" The poor boy cried out, looking ready to cry at any moment. He didn't want to be in these horrid woods anymore, he wants to be back at the camp, where he can snuggle inside his bed with Mr. Teddy...

"Because, Alex!" Derek voice's cuts through his fantasy as Derek stops walking and turns to him. "Everyone is talking about how you shouldn't go into the forest because of legend about some Specter that kidnaps boys who go into the forest. So we're going to prove everyone that there's nothing they should be afraid of!"

"Are you sure about that?" Alex asked, hearing about the _Specter_ made him even more nervous than before. "I mean, legends come from somwherere, man. Who's to say what they say about the Specter is true?"

"Which is why we're going to prove it that it's false!" With that, Derek leapt onto a boulder while taking out his binoculars and began to search for the _Specter_.

Alex begins to mumble a few things that sounded like "Oh man.." and "Why did I agree?" before he took out his own binoculars and began to examine his surroundings.

At first, everything looked the same for Alex. All he could see through the lenses are tress, bushes, trees, flowers, is that a raccoon? Trees, leaves, bushes, grass, aren't those owl eyes? More trees, more bushes, glowing red eyes, more bushes, that raccoon is back-Wait, _red_ glowing eyes?!

Alex swiftly turn his binoculars back towards a dark area of bushes where he saw the eyes, and standing right where they were before are a pair of red, cat-like eyes staring right at him from the bushes. It's hypnotic glow seem to light up the entire area, but Alex still couldn't see which face those eyes belong too. What really began to scare him is that eyes narrow, staring straight at him like they're targeting him.

"U-Uh, Derek?" Alex begins, the binoculars shaking tightly in his hand as he backs up to the boulder. "D-Did the Specter, by any chance, have red glow-y eyes?"

"Um, yeah." Derek shrugs, not noticing his friend's stutter while he continues to look around. "Yeah, I remember seeing a picture when Ranger Stan told us at the campfire."

Rustling of the bushes brought Alex's attention back to the red eyes, now only two dark-grey hands, both big and wrinkly as their long dirty nails gripping the bushes surrounding them.

"A-And by any chance, does the Specter have these gross, big hands?"

"Yeah! Those things were pretty gross! I can't even believe Ranger Stan actually got into detail about that..."

Suddenly Alex heard a growl, making him whimper. That growl reminded him of a man trying to sound like a bear and a lion at the same time, only it was less human.

"A-And had a horrible growl?"

"Horrible growl?" Derek asks in confusion, finally tearing his eyes away from the forest and now looking at his friend. "I don't remember Ranger Stan saying anything about-"

Derek didn't have time to finish his sentence when Alex suddenly grabs his head and forces him to stare straight ahead, right where the red eyes are now staring at both of them.

"T-That can't be-" Derek stops himself, fear coursing through his veins once he realize that certain legend is probably real.

"It is!" Alex screams, once again cutting his friend off. "That's the Specter!"

With a flick of a wrist, the Specter shot out of the bushes straight towards them. Thinking quickly, Derek push Alex out of the way. Alex stumble a bit from the sudden force, but when he turn to look back, he saw his best friend being swallow up by fur cloak of the Specter.

"Derek!" Alex screams.

Unfortunately, his scream reminded the Specter of his presence. The hooded head of the Specter slowly turn it towards the terrified boy, who look ready to pass out right there and then.

 _"I munda est..."_ Those were just three words that came from the Specter. And although they were gibberish to Alex, the deep, hallow tone of the Specter's voice was enough to make Alex run as fast as he could.

"AH! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Not long after him, the Specter flew right behind him.

Alex try everything what his little legs could give to get away from the Specter that's following close behind him. All he need to do is make it back at Camp where he will be safe and get help for Derek. Soon he began to see the sign of Camp to come over the hill, making Alex smile in relief. He's home free!

However, just when he was about to reach camp, he's whole world became swallowed by darkness.

The Specter had got him.

* * *

The bus ride seem like an eternity for the XY Gang as they watch the tall trees roll by. To think a trip to a place where Pokémon and Normal Animals can live in harmony would be more fun, guess they have to wait as the bus continues to drive for ages before they could get there, one of the reasons why Ash likes to travel on foot.

Speaking of Ash, he thought going to this camp will give him a chance to change his look to fit in with the Normal Citizens: he decided to wear a light denim jacket with a long-sleeved, navy-blue shirt underneath it and a white undershirt. With that, gray shorts, white socks, and a high-top black and white sneakers. He still wore his signature red baseball cape, which is rested on Pikachu, who is sleeping peacefully on his lap.

Serena, like Ash, has also decide to change her clothes a little bit. She still wore the blue ribbon that Ash had given her around her neck, her pink fedora rests gently on her short honey blonde hair, but the rest of her clothes have change somewhat. Serena now wears a gray crop-top underneath a pink, short-sleeved drees that went up to her knees with black, thigh-high socks, and pink sneakers. She was currently reading a magazine called _Haute Couture Trends_.

Clemont was seated next to Serena, working on what looks like to be an RC Helicopter. Like his two best friends, he had change his looks. While he still kept his glasses, Clemont now wore a blue and gray t-shirt underneath a denim jumper and a gray hoodie, along with some high socks and navy-blue sneakers.

The only one of them who took their change of clothes drastically was Bonnie, who somehow grow her hair a little bit to put it in small ponytails. Bonnie is now wearing a black ribbon around her neck with a brown tank top underneath a short yellow cardigan. It also came with a white mini-skater skirt, turquoise leggings, pink and orange stripped socks, and black sneakers. She completed her outfit with four black and pink wristbands on each of her arms, which Bonnie is currently putting the last wristband on her arms.

"..And done!" She announces after slapping the wristband on. With that, she sit up proudly in her seat. "Now that's done, what do you guys think about my new look? Especially my new _pigtails_!" To emphasis her point, Bonnie sang the last part and jerked her head from left to right to make her pigtails flap.

The three older kids laugh a little at Bonnie's silliness before continuing what they were doing; Ash staring at the window, Serena with her book, Clemont with his helicopter, and Bonnie grooming Dedenne.

After a few minutes, Serena finally speaks up, "It sure was nice for your Uncle Taku to let us spend our summer at this camp."

"Yeah, Uncle Taku is the best." Ash said, excitement shining bright in his eyes like the sun. "First he let us visit a place where we see creatures that we never knew existed before, battle a ghoul, and solve a mystery! Now, he's letting us spend our entire summer at camp where we get to see those creatures everyday!" His exhilarated shout was enough to wake Pikachu up.

"Speaking of Ghouls, you did ask your Uncle to make sure there's no legend about them in this camp, right?" Clemont asks nervously, taking the moment to look up from his work and holding his tools in his hands like he's preparing to defend himself with them. Hearing that also made Serena and Bonnie nervous.

"Yes, he told me there's no legend about Ghouls in the camp." Hearing that made the three kids sigh in relief. "Actually he told this island has pretty much no legends. It's just a pretty average island."

"What?! Boo!" Bonnie complains, not liking the idea of spending her entire summer at a _boring_ camp.

"Now, Bonnie," Clemont said in hopes to calm his sister down. "I'm sure there's plenty of fun things we can do at the Camp."

"Uh, I don't know..." Serena speaks up uncertainly, reeling her head back with wide eyes at the guidebook she was just reading. She had put down her fashion magazine and decided to read the guidebook of their camp, and just seeing the title was enough to disturb her. "A camp with the name _Stan's Deadpan Camp_ doesn't sound all that exciting. To be honest, I think it's more of a torture camp."

"Uncle Taku said that the head counselor there might seem a bit strange, he's actually a pretty decent guy." Ash said, before his face turn into a frown. "Although, I kind of don't get how a conman can be a "decent guy"."

Before anybody else could say anything, they were all stop by a huge bump on the rode and the ride's sudden stop, which made them go flying from the seats and almost collide with the seats in front of them. Clemont quickly tried to keep his invention from taking any damage.

"Hey, sorry about that!" The driver said to the daze kids. "It's the traditional welcome sign to Stan's Deadpan Camp! You hit a bump on the world, then it mean's we're here!"

"Great..." Bonnie mumbles as she slumps back into her seat.

* * *

After getting their bags and momentarily thanking the driver as he drove off, the kids all turned around to look at the camp. Despite what Ash said about the head counselor being a conman, this place actually look pretty decent. There are a pair of five log cabins on each side that look pretty new. What look like to be the main building is place in the middle of the cabins at the end. From what they could tell, the entire camp seem to be covered in tall pine trees and on top of giant hill. All in all though, this place actually look like a normal camp.

"Wow, your Uncle knew what he was doing when he picked this place." Bonnie mumbles to Ash in amazement as they began to walk towards the main building, which appears to be on the highest hill.

"I take back what I said about this camp." Serena said after noticing a batch of flowers near the cabins.

Ash himself took a moment to look around when his eyes became glue to a couple of squirrels scurrying by. "Hey look at those!"

Before the four children could enjoy their little experience any longer, it was ruin by woman's angry voice shouting, "How could you let this happen?!"

This makes the kids stop their walk and turn to where they believe that voice had came from, which was behind the cabins on the right. Luckily their suspicions were confirm when they heard a gruff, low voice from behind the cabins saying, "How was I suppose to know something like this was going to happen to the kids?!"

"It's your job as the Head Counselor too look after our poor boys!" Another angry female voice shouts. Shooting concern looks at each other, the XY Gang slowly walk over to where the voices are. They poke their heads out to see tall old man wearing glasses and dressed in a Park Ranger's outfit with the cache shorts, the tall socks, and the Ranger hat, seemly talking to a Caucasian and a African American women, who both are holding what look like to be their sons. Their sons, though, look completely terrified, their eyes are widen, their bodies are shaking out of control, and they both had death grips on their mothers, making the XY Gang wonder what happened.

"And look at what happened! Our babies were kidnapped by a lunatic for three days and returned completely scared!" The African American woman screams, answering their question.

"I didn't know there was some nut-job running around the island with a hood?!" The man tries to defend himself, but it look the two mothers weren't having any of it as they lead their sons away from him.

"I hope you enjoy your summer here, Ranger Stan!" The Caucasian Woman shouts as she and the other mother walk past the kids. "Because it's going to be last once we report this to the authorities!"

"N-Now just wait a sec-!" But the two women were already out of sight, making Ranger Stan sight. "There goes another one..."

Believing it was the time to speak up, Clemont asks "Um, excuse me, sir? But what just happened?"

"Whoda-what?" Ranger Stan jumps once he sees the kids standing in front of him, not noticing them until Clemont made their presence known. "Oh, it just kids." Stan grumbles in slight relief, but mostly annoyance. Suddenly Stan took a closer look at Ash, "Hey, aren't you Taku Ketchum's nephew or something?"

"Yeah, that's me!" Ash confirms before returning to Clemont's question. "But what happened to those boys you and those mother were talking about?"

"Oh, those two are just overacting because their sons were kidnapped for a few days by some Specter in a hood." Ranger Stan shrugs like what he's talking about is simple as the weather.

However, the kids took it a bit more seriously. "S-SP-SPECTER?!" Bonnie and Clemont quickly latch onto each other while Dedenne dive right into Bonnie's bag, Serena was shaking on her knees, Pikachu was gripping onto Ash's shoulder as Ash was getting something from his backpack.

"Relax, kids!" Ranger Stan said once he realize how terrified they look. "Personally, I think it's just some lunatic in a cape." That didn't make the kids feel any better, however. "But whoever this, it seems like they want me out of the business. That's the third parents that complaint about their sons being kidnapped for three days. If this keeps up, then I'll be ruin!"

Hearing those familiar words made the kids look at each other knowingly. "Sounds like you've got a mystery on your hands, Ranger Stan." Serena said with a smile.

Stan quickly took notice of this. "Why are you kids looking at me like that? I've been camp counselor for forty years, don't think I don't know how you kids work with those little minds of yours!"

"We were just thinking, we kind of know a few people who are experts on mysteries." Ash said suggestively.

"Who? Do they work for free? Cause I'm not paying some snot-nose amateurs to do my work if they want money for it. Little listen kids, you won't get far until you can take what you can get. Practically the wallets." With that, Stan took out a wallet.

The kids blink at him for a moment before Ash finally speaks up. "Uh, no... Look, I'll write them a letter. Once they get here, I promise you, Stan, that you won't lose your job!" With that, Ash ran off with his friends not so far behind him, leaving Ranger Stan alone.

"Okay, I'll let you kids call in the "experts". But if they turn out to be at their job and want money, I don't care if you're Taku's nephew, I'M GOING TO COME AFTER YOU, KID!" Stan yelled after them.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey everyone.!Thanks for Steel Heart Alchemist's own Scooby-Doo/Pokémon crossover (you guys should definitely read it!), it inspired me to make a sequel of my own crossover "Scooby-Doo!: The Case of the Hotel Ghoul." Funny thing, I actually had dream about the same Scooby-Doo/Pokémon Crossover with the same plot and monster, now I'm writing it here and on Quotev!**

 **The character Ranger Stan is based off _Gravity Falls_ Grunkle Stan, so keep an eye out for _Gravity Falls_ reference in this story!**

 **One last thing before I work on the next chapter, do any of you know any go digital artists? Because I'm thinking about doing a cover art for this story, and I can't draw to save my life. So if someone were to do a cover art for this story it will be greatly appreciate and I will get a chapter done faster for you.**

 **So now that's done, I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter!**


	2. The Letter

**The Letter**

Like any other normal day for Mystery Inc., they've just spent their entire afternoon solving a mystery. This time, a gigantic rat was terrorizing a local children's restaurant and they decide to investigate. As it turns out, the Manager of the restaurant was the one behind the attacks. Since there was a recent discovery of a Silver Mine, the Manager thought he could get it all for himself. However, since the Children's Restaurant was having a successful business the Manger couldn't shut it down.

"So I decided to dress up as the town's local rat legend to scare all the parents and kids off." Said the Manager, who has been unmasked and is now currently being hand-cuffed by the police. "Once the restaurant shuts down, I would be able to demolish it and take all the silver for myself. And I would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you-!" The Manager stops his rant when he heard a tree nearby shaking. "Will you please tell your idiotic friends to stop making that noise! I'm trying to confess here..."

Oh, right. When they set a trap for the Rat, Shaggy and Scooby were once again the bait, only this time they seem more _afraid_ than usual. The chase ended up the Rat being trapped in a net and drove Shaggy and Scooby up a tree where they're currently still on.

"Guys, you can come down now." Freddie tells the two cowards, who are still gripping the branches for dear life. "The Rat is just the Manager, and the Police already shipping him off to jail. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"Yes there is!" Shaggy screams, not even looking at Freddie since his eyes are squeezed shut. "No soon after we climb down from here, we'll find another mystery and get chase by the monster again!"

"We're staying here for the rest of our lives!" Scooby said, agreeing with Shaggy.

The three friends gave each other incredulous looks before Velma spoke up, "I think we might need to a take a little break from mystery solving."

* * *

After surprisingly several hours of trying to get Shaggy and Scooby off the tree (they even refuse Scooby Snacks!), they manage to drive them back to Coolsville where they went to _Shakey Joe's Coffee_ to have dinner. Fred, Velma, and Daphne watch with slacked-jaws as Shaggy and Scooby wolfing down their faster than usual. They didn't even stop to take a break, they just stick one food into their mouth then another comes straight after. It had gone on for another few minutes before Fred decided to speak up.

"Okay, you two have been acting weirder than usual." This makes Shaggy and Scooby stop and stare at them with blank eyes and mouths full of food. "So, I think we deserve an explanation."

The two of them blink at their friends for a moment before swallowing their food to speak. "L-Like, what are you talking about, Fred?" Shaggy asks like he doing understand what Freddie was talking about, but the fact that he and Scooby were sweating like raindrops and not to mention that Scooby is once again stiffing his face with food. "W-We are _not_ acting weirder than usual!"

"Shaggy, you and Scooby both get scared over nothing whenever we're in a haunted place or not." Velma deadpanned.

"Not to mention you both never stop eating, even when you got stomach aches you still didn't stop." Daphne added.

"So, spill. What's going on with you two?" Fred demands. Seeing that they have been caught and can't think of anything else, Shaggy and Scooby both sigh.

"Alright, man. Like, look at this." Shaggy pulls out an old newspaper from his back pocket and hands it to them.

"It says; _Rare Eclipse is Approaching_?" Daphne asks after reading the title of the newspaper. Why would an Eclipse make Shaggy and Scooby act so strange?

" _According to scientists, the rare Terra Eclipse is said to appear on July_ _15th_." Velma continues reading. "Hey, that's in ten days!"

" _The Terra Eclipse is said to be an millennium event where the Moon fully blocks the entire Earth from the sun for around ten minutes._ " Fred finishes before turning to Shaggy and Scooby, who are now gripping each other in fear, and asks, "I don't get it. Why would an Eclipse scare you two?"

"Like, man, don't you know any legends about Eclipse?!" Shaggy asks, his face looking in full-blown panic. "Like, they say an Eclipse is the sign of the end of the world. Why do you think me and Scooby are panicking more than usual?! We're trying to enjoy everything we have before we die!"

His three friends all blink at him for a moment, unsure what to say. Finally for what seem like an eternity, they laugh at him. Like he told them a hysterical joke and now they can't stop laughing.

"L-Like, what so funny?!" Shaggy asked in outrage, how is this so funny? "There's like an Eclipse that's going to end the world, and you guys are like _laughing_?!"

Although he's still chuckling, Freddie decides to answer him, "First off, Shaggy, that's the most ridiculous thing we've ever heard of! Eclipses don't cause the world to end, the moon just blocks off the sun's light."

Shaggy stares at them, taking in what he was saying before asking, "Okay... But, like, what's the second reason?"

"Y-Your voice!" Daphne gasps before going back to her laughter.

"We didn't realize it until you screamed. Your voice _still_ sounds like it's going through puberty!" Velma said before she and the rest break into hysterical laughter again.

Shaggy looked appalled. They've decided that _now_ out of all times to laugh of his voice? Why didn't they laugh at it before when they were in High School? Or better yet, didn't they know his voice _always_ sounds like this?!

Before Shaggy could say anything about it, Shakey Joe walks right up to there table, shaking out of control as usual with coffee jar shaking like there's a storm raging on and the letter shook in his hand like it was being blown in a hurricane. "GOOD AFTERNOON, KIDS!" Although they know Shakey Joe long enough to know he always uses his outdoor voice, they still jump whenever they hear him talk.

"Uh, like hey, Shakey Joe." Shaggy greeted nervously.

"HEY! DID YOU KIDS HEARD ABOUT THAT TERRA ECLIPSE COMING SOON?!" Shakey Joe asks. "BOY, I BETTER GET MY ULTRA-VIOLET SUNGLASSES! BY THE WAY, THERE'S A LETTER FOR YOU AND SCOOBY, SHAGGY!" Joe puts the worn-out letter down on the table. "ANYWAY, HAVE A GOOD DAY YOU KIDS!" With that, Shakey Joe walks away from the weirded out teenagers.

Shaggy picks up the letter and took a quick look at the address. His eyes lit up, "Zoinks! Like, look Scoob!" Scooby looks at the letter when Shaggy show it to him. "It's from Ash!"

"Rash?!" Scooby shouts in excitement.

"Ash? You mean Ash Ketchum, Taku Ketchum's nephew?" Velma questions.

"We haven't seen him and his friends since they return to their world after our case with the Hotel Ghoul." Freddie points out, before a frown is suddenly place on his face. "Wait, isn't he also the one who has that electric mouse that shocked Scooby?"

"Yeah! Like, I think Scooby's tail is still all fuzzy!" Shaggy laughs like he was told a funny joke. To prove his point, Scooby picks up his tail, which is somehow like Shaggy said, all fuzzy. Suddenly Scooby begins to rub it against his back saying, "It's like a back-scratcher."

"Anyway," Velma trails off, unsure whenever or not she should be disturbed. "What does the letter say?"

"Oh, right!" Shaggy quickly scan his eyes over the letter before reeling his head back with wide eyes. "ZOINKS!" Scooby took a quick look at the letter before also reeling his head back himself, "Yikes!"

"What?! What is it?" Daphne asks concern. As far as she can remember, Shaggy and Scooby got along well with those kids during the case, even going far to keep them safe even when they were terrified. So what would the letter from them say that could make them terrified now?

"Like, read it for yourself and you'll see!" Shaggy screeches before shoving the letter to their faces.

Velma calmly took the letter from him and began to scan her eyes over it. "'Hey Shaggy and Scooby, how have you guys been doing? Do you remember the last time me and my friends saw you two we promise we'll solve a mystery together? Well, I think we just found one. My Uncle Taku sent us to Insulam Iunctus to spend the summer, but it turns out the Camp we're staying at is haunted by a Specter!'"

"A specter?!" Freddie, Daphne, and Velma all spoke in shocked unison.

"Like, I told you so!" Shaggy tells them before continues cowering with Scooby.

Velma rolls her eyes before continuing to read, "'If you want to find out more about this mystery, come meet us at _Stan's Deadpan Camp-_ '" Velma stops reading for a moment. "What kind of sane person would name their camp that?" Then she resume reading, "'I hope the Government lets you guys read this letter. See ya soon, Ash.'"

"Like Scoob, why is that every time we see these kids they have a mystery for us?" Shaggy asks before doing his famous whimper.

"We always go on mysteries Shaggy, even before we met those kids." Freddie said in indifferent tone.

Velma looks back at the letter when she says, "Well, while Taku's nephew is very dense, he does seem to be very serious in this letter. Which means we got another mystery to solve!"

Daphne looks back towards Shaggy and Scooby, who are still cowering in fear, she quickly tells them, "But we don't have too if you two don't want too! I mean, with the Terra Eclipse and everything, a Specter is bound to go over the line."

"Gee, I don't know..." Shaggy trails off, looking at Scooby uncertainly. "I mean, we _did_ promise those kids we solve a mystery with them if we saw each other again."

"And they did saved our lives." Scooby pointed out.

"Yeah, like you're right!" Shaggy smiled before turning to the rest of his friends. "We'll go this camp! Who knows, it's probably going tons with those kids around!" With that, he and Scooby stood up and began to walk out of the shop, leaving their friends with wide eyes and slacked-jaws.

"Whenever we ask them to go on a Mystery, they always complain." Velma mumbles in astonishment.

"But when these kids ask them, they went without a complaint." Daphne finishes, still in shock.

"We have _got_ to get these kids join our mysteries more often!" Freddie said determinedly before he and the girls follow after them. However, they failed to realized they left the newspaper on the table. A wind suddenly picks up, blowing the pictures until they reach the page where it shows the moon covering the whole sun with the words **Terra Eclipse** written on top.

* * *

 **Author's Note: After seeing Steel Heart Alchemist's story being updated so fast, I knew I just had to update this as quick as possible! Luckily, school is almost over for me so you should probably expect fast updates or otherwise. I was very happy at the response I've got when I first publish this story, I promise you all you won't be disappointed by this sequel, although if you're not happy about the spelling/grammar mistakes, I can't promise them I'll fix them right away. See ya in the next chapter and I'm still looking for a Cover Art Artist!**

 **SHOUTOUTS-**

 **Steel Heart Alchemist: So glad you enjoy this story so far! You help me get the inspiration for this after all :). And about that book and helicopter... The book has no purpose, if you're wondering, it's just something Serena was reading to pass the time. The Helicopter... All I'm saying is that you will see it again in the story. I'M NOT SAYING WHEN! I'm only saying you'll see it again.**

 **Joltie: It's nice to see you and your detective skills again. I hope they're nice and sharp because I'm not helping _anybody_ in this story, you have to figure it all out on your own this time. Thank you for the support!**

 **guest: Something is going to happen, but not saying who or what. You have to figure it out on your own.**

 **Satoshi-Greninjia: I would, if this story was taken place in the XYZ season. This is set in the XY season and Ash doesn't have the rest of his Pokémon with him since Stan's camp only allows one Pokémon for each trainer. Sorry about that, but I hope you like the story!**


	3. Insulam Iunctus

**Insulam Iunctus**

It didn't take long for the members of Mystery Inc. to pack their stuff and prepare for the long road trip to Insulam Iunctus, which is far off from the coast of America in the Pacific Ocean. However, they did not prepare for the never ending bridge that's the only connection from Insulam Iunctus to America. The bridge seem to stretch for miles and is surrounded by water, leaving them completely bored out of their minds. It didn't help that the G.P.S. is talking to them non-stop.

"-So I told this PC Software that the laptop she was staying on made her look fat, and she blows up in face. Literally! All I did was expressing my opinion and she blew herself up! It's not _my_ fault that she chose-" The sarcastic voice stops short once he realizes almost everyone in the van has fallen asleep during his story. Freddie was close to falling asleep, but he kept fighting to keep his eyes open. However, his bored-mind won the battle and he fell asleep right on the wheel.

This cause the van jerk around the road a few times, some of them were _too_ close calls from driving over the bridge and into the water. However, once the Mystery Machine began to drive close to the ledge without any sign of moving out of the way, the G.P.S. finally spoke up.

"HEY! THIS ISN'T LAZY SUNDAY, WE'RE IN A MOVING VEHICLE! WAKE UP!" The G.P.S.'s loud, sarcastic voice was loud enough to wake everyone up in the whole van. Seeing their upcoming dip into the ocean, they all scream as Fred quickly takes the wheel and jerks them back into the middle of the road after a few jerks.

"Gee, was the Driver's Ed blind when he gave you that driver's license, Scarf Boy?" The G.P.S.'s sarcastic voice taunts Freddie as he and the rest of Mystery Inc. gather their bearings. "Cause I wonder how these hippie teenagers were able to survive in this van with _you_ driving it!" Irritated from the lack of sleep and the G.P.S.'s mocking voice, Freddie slammed it shut.

"Like, the one time we're grateful for that coco navigation system for saving our lives, it had to ruin the moment." Shaggy remarks after rubbing his tired eyes.

"It's not a scarf, it's an ascot." Freddie mumbles angrily to himself for addressing the group, "How much longer are we going to get there? The Mystery Machine is already close to empty and I already filled her up to full before we left! I'm starting to wonder if the feud between our governments is personal."

Truth be told, the Mystery Machine is indeed running out of gas as the needle is just a centimeter away from 'E'. They have left only a day ago and they're still nowhere near the island. Or at least, that's what they thought.

"Don't count your chickens just yet, Freddie. Because we're here!" Velma announced, pointing to the road in front of them.

Everyone follow her finger and gasp at the sight before them as they drive by the sign that said; **Welcome to Insulam Iunctus**. The height of all the hills on the island left the gang in awe, they even wonder if they were mountains covered in trees and dirt. However, they can understand why it would be a perfect setting for camping and all the creatures from both worlds can live in peace. It seems like the entire island is covered in tall pine tress that stretch over the Mystery Machine and there are plenty of grassy hills to run on. The fact that their Governments can put aside their differences to make this beautiful place left them in awe.

"Like, what I would give to get an Uncle like Mr. Ketchum..." Shaggy mumbles with Scooby nodding his head to agree with him.

Suddenly a soft _ding_ reminded the teenagers of their current predicament; The Mystery Machine is almost out of gas.

"With the rate we're going in, we won't be able to make it to the Camp in time." Freddie tells them. Velma then pull out a map and scan her eyes over it.

"Luckily for us, there's a town nearby for rest stop whenever a vehicle enters the island. We can stop and fill up the van while we're there."

This makes Daphne sigh with relief. "Good, I don't think my hair will make it if we travel on foot with the altitude like this."

* * *

With the bit of luck they have left, the Mystery Machine was able to make it to the gas station just before it was all out of gas. The sign read: **Madame** **Macabre's Marvelous Rest Stop** , on top of the gas station that strangely reminded them of a gigantic shack. Which they found odd since the setting was so beautiful, they thought the buildings around them will look nice too. Unfortunately they didn't since they look like collapsing shacks. The rest stop seem to be the only building to be in _good_ shape since it was standing upright, despite the broken woods in some places.

"'Madame Macabre's Marvelous Rest Stop?'" Shaggy reads the sign with squinted eyes. "Like, what kind of person names their rest stops like that?"

"We can judge the Island's strangeness later, Shaggy." Freddie tells him as he picks up the gas pump. "Right now we need to focus on getting to the Camp and find any clues that could lead us to the mystery. You guys take the girls into the store and see if you can talk to anybody that notices anything strange going on the island, I'll stay out here and check if there's anything suspicious."

"By that, I think he means he wants all of us to leave so he can spend some alone time with the Mystery Machine." Velma whispers to them. True to her world, when Freddie thought they have gone into the store, he suddenly rubs his hand against the van as he puts his the gas pump into fuel tank.

"Are you alright, baby? That ride didn't hurt you too bad did it Oh, you're a strong one. Yes you are." Said Freddie in a baby voice while rubbing his face against the cool metal surface of the van.

Creep out, the rest of Mystery Inc. head into the store, not taking their eyes off of Fred until they enter the store. They definitely need to take Fred to a therapist.

After that weird episode, the teenagers took a look at their surroundings. The Rest Stop looked like a regular tourist trap, voodoo style. They could see rows of shrunken head behind hang from the ceiling, there were also bottles full of liquids and human body parts(?) scattered across the tables, and most of the area is completely covered in animal fur and animal heads hanged up along the wall.

Velma took a quick look at the bottle that's holding a human eyeball inside. "Obviously this place is a tourist trap for Insulam Iunctus." She said before placing the bottle down and walks away. Only she didn't notice the eyeball blink in her direction.

"What kind of person names their Island, In-slam I-won, anyway?" Daphne said, trying vocalize the syllables of the strange tongue.

" _Insulam Iunctus_ , Daphne. It's Latin for: _Island of the United_." Velma deadpan after taking look of a jar that's holding human hair.

Meanwhile, Shaggy and Scooby were busy looking at some of the animal heads that are hung up on the wall. Seeing a wolf head with a growling expression, Scooby tried to copy it. Only, it puckered his face too much and now it became stuck.

Shaggy took a look around some of the fur coats before stopping to gaze at what's in front of him that caught his attention. "Like, look at that face!" Caught off guard by his sudden shout, the girls and the still frozen-face Scooby hurried over to Shaggy and stops once they catch sight of what he was looking at.

Hanging right onto the wall surrounded by the fur coats is a gigantic portrait of what looked to be a midget woman with a hunchback. She had long, curly black hair that's covered with a purple scarf around her head. The clothing that she wore resemble of medieval gypsies with the dress is red in color, golden chains are wrapped around her neck, wrists, and probably her waist. They could understand Shaggy's comment though, the woman did not look appealing. She had a long chin and noise, with a few teeth sticking out from her mouth, and one of her eyes looked bigger than the other.

"Man, if I had a face like that, I wouldn't come out of the house for months!" Shaggy laughed with Scooby, who attempted to laugh but his frozen face made it difficult. "Like, I wonder how that old hag was able to keep this place up with a face like that!"

"Shaggy, we're not here to make fun of an old lady's face." Daphne chastised him, even though he kept on laughing.

"We're here to look for clues and directions for Stan's Deadpan Camp, remember?" Velma tried to remind him.

Suddenly the "old hag" from the painting appeared in front of the painting with wide and fearful eyes. Her sudden appearance made Shaggy jump back and let out a loud "Zoinks!", but luckily it scared Scooby enough to free his face.

"Stan's camp?" The woman began, her Southern accent is lace with fear as she slowly takes a step forward. "Ya'll are going to _Stan's_ camp?!"

"You must be Madame Macabre, correct?" Velma assumes, completely unaffected by the woman's appearance unlike her friends, who are backing up in fear.

"Ya'll fools, you hear! Stan's camp is curse! Curse I say!" Madame Macabre yells, waving her arms around like a maniac.

"Um, exactly how is Stan's camp is curse, Madame?" Daphne asks, trying to be polite but you can hear the fear in her voice.

Madame Macabre suddenly looks at her, gaze darkening as she narrows her eyes at the red-head. "The Specter..."

"S-SPECTER?!" Shaggy and Scooby scream before jumping away to find a place to hide. Somehow they found themselves inside the mouths of the stuffed animals that are being hanged from coat racks.

Rolling her eyes at the two cowards, Velma turns back to Madame Macabre. "Excuse me Ms. Macabre, but what exactly is the legend behind the Specter?"

"Well that's the thing, gurly," Madame Macabre began, looking unsure the first time they met her as she scratches her head in thought. "No one knows where the Specter comes from. He just show up fifty years ago and been kidnapping boys younger than thirteen."

"Younger than thirteen?" Scooby repeated from inside the stuffed wolf he hide in.

"Like, Ash and Clemont are younger than thirteen!" Shaggy realizes from inside the stuffed bear.

"Wait, so the Specter just showed up out of nowhere and started kidnapping boys?" Daphne asks, who couldn't believe that was it. Normally when a culprit starts their plan they usually based it off of legends from the locals. The fact that there was no legend about it was startling.

"Yay, what's worse is that Stan thinks it's just some looney in a hood. It's _far_ from that, I say! Big things are coming, ya hear?! The Specter is planning something!"

"Like, what could be worse than a Specter just being here in general?" Shaggy asks rhetorically as he and Scooby began to climb out of the stuffed animals. "The Specter could planning some World Destruction? Steal our souls?" He gasps. "Don't tell he's going to scream at us like the one in Shadow Canyon, right?!"

Madame Macabre blinks at Shaggy's loud voice before breaking into a roar of laughter.

"Like, what's so funny?!" Shaggy demands, although he kind of got a feeling what the answer was when he heard Velma and Daphne giggling from behind him.

"Y-Ya voice! It sounds like two trucks trying to sing!" Madame Macabre explains before breaking into laughter again. "Boy, I never thought I would live to see the day where I could hear _that_ again!"

This makes Shaggy fume while he's face turns red and he mutters something inaudible. Again? Why is everyone suddenly making fun of his voice now when they didn't have a problem with it before?

"A-Anyway," Velma began after she, Daphne, and Madame Macabre finally regain their normal breathing. "Thank you for your information about the Specter. But may we ask directions to Stan's camp, please?"

Madame Macabre gave them a warm smile. "Of course gurly! I have to thank ya for making laugh like that! It lifted me spirits up since I heard about that ol'Specter! Just keeping going straight on that road ya on and ya'll be there in no time!"

As Daphne and Velma left the shop, a pouting Shaggy and a worried Scooby were about to follow them out when Madame Macabre suddenly grabs hold of them, preventing them from leaving the store.

"Now hold it right there, sonny!" Catching their attention, Madame Macabre speaks to Shaggy. "Look, I can see that voice of yours is a problem-"

"Like, don't have to tell me twice." Shaggy interrupts her, subconsciously rubbing his throat.

"But I think I might know a way to fix that, give me a sec." Madame Macabre told them before heading over behind her desk. She then begins to search amongst her items, while throwing a few stuffed snakes, voodoo dolls, and jars away. Finally she appears from her desk, shouting "Found it!"

In her hands appeared to be a small vial filled with yellow liquid. One look from it already made the duo nervous as Madame Macabre walks up to them with the vial in hand. "This here is what I call _Voice_ _Changer_ , you drink this up, and you'll get a whole new voice the next day. Wha'd ya say, sonny?" She held out the vial out towards Shaggy.

"Gee man, I don't..." Shaggy said unsurely. "I mean, giving up my normal voice? I grew up with this voice, I don't think I can-"

Loud honks from outside cut Shaggy off from finishing his sentence, signaling that the rest of the gang is waiting on them. "Shaggy, come on! We need to get there before sunset!" Velma's voice calls out.

"Yeah hurry up before your voice starts cracking again!" Freddie's voice was then followed by laughter, making Shaggy all red in the face again.

"I'LL TAKE IT!" He yells before swiftly ripping the vial out of her hands before walking out the shop while mumbling a few things that are inaudible. Scooby quickly follows behind him, muttering, "Oh boy..."

"Ya'll come back soon!" Madame Macabre waves goodbye to the van as it drives off down the road to Stan's camp. Suddenly a frown is place on Madame Macabre's face as she looks between left and right of her before closing the door. The sign on the door that once said: **WELCOME!** , changed to: **Closed for Vacation.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Wow, school going out has given me a lot of time to write these things fast. Anyway I just to clarified about these past few chapters, these are basic plot ideas for the story. But don't worry, the main action is coming up in a chapter or two, so hang on until then! Hope you like this chapter!**

 **Cover Artist Needed**

 **SHOUTOUTS-**

 **Steel Heart Alchemist: Yeah! School going out has given me a lot of time to write! And sorry if the beginning seems quick, but I'm trying to give out plot ideas before I head to the main plot of the story. Anyway, glad you like this so far and I can't wait to see the new chapter of your own story! (I'm not going to say anything on your guessing time, as I've said before, I'm not helping _anybody_ with this story. But you can still have your guessing time, I'll just won't respond to it.)**

 **Satoshi-Greninjia: Well, I haven't gone that far yet. Maybe or maybe not, I'm not sure. I'll let you know if I ever come down to it. I hope you like this story so far!**

 **Joltie: I'm glad you're looking forward to this story! Yeah, I always thought of Shaggy and Scooby to be the ones too take care of kids, And beside, they kind of _do_ owe the kids, right? Anyway, it's nice you understand why I'm not helping anybody. This story actually has a dark side and I want people to figure out on their own, but I'm also a sucker to leave people in suspense. :). Let's see how well you'll do on this! :D**

 **Guest: Okay, just to let you know. And are you okay? :0**

 **Matt: Hehehe...:)**


	4. Stan's Deadpan Camp

**Stan's Deadpan Camp**

The Mystery Machine continues it's long drive towards Stan's Deadpan Camp. The road kept on turning as the camp was obviously on top of one of the gigantic hills on the island, but it doesn't change the fact that they're once again bored out of their minds again, not to mention the G.P.S. isn't helping matters.

"-I'm just saying! What kind of guy names his camp _that_?! I get that it rhymes with Sat, but seriously? _Deadpan?!_ I can think _plenty_ of other good rhyme words. Like ban, can, old man-" At that point, Mystery Inc. decided to block the G.P.S.'s voice by starting up a conversation.

"So who exactly is the Head Counselor of the Camp anyway, Velma?" Freddie asked Velma, who is currently has her nose stuck into a book called: _The Guidebook to Stan's Deadpan Camp_.

"Well, it says here that head Counselor and the creator of the camp is named Stan Pines, originally a business man but now a Counselor to the Camp where Animals and Pokémon can live in peace." Velma suddenly reels her head back with a frown on her face. "Wait a second, _Stan Pines_? I've heard about this guy, he manage to con the Queen of England of her jewelry collection!"

"So like, what's a conman doing here as the Head Counselor?" Shaggy asks with mouth full of chips, who know looks better than he did when he entered the van.

Velma looks back into the book, "'Mostly because I felt like it,'" She quoted from the book.

"Anyway, once we get to the camp we can ask Stan about Specter and all the boys that were kidnapped." Fred said.

"Or maybe we can ask him some questions that could possibly lead him to be the Specter." Daphne adds in.

"Yeah, may-!"

 _Thump!_

"WHOA!"

"ZOINKS!"

"RIKES!"

Unknown to them all as they had their conversation, there was a large bump on the road after they crossed the sign that said: **WELCOME TO STAN'S DEADPAN CAMP!** Unfortunately since they failed to notice the bump in the road, being flown out of their seats startles them and forcing Fred to stop the van there, but making them jerk forward. They all pant trying to regain their breaths as the G.P.S. laughs at them.

"Oh man! That was the welcoming sign to the camp! You hit a bump on the road, then you're here!" The G.P.S. laughs. "I don't know why you fleshes don't trust this con-guy, but he sounds like a genius!" Once again annoyed by the Navigation System's obnoxiousness, Freddie quickly slams it shut.

* * *

Despite their sudden scare from the bump, Mystery Inc. walk out of the Mystery Machine to take in their surroundings. The camp stood well-structure and new, surprising them since all the buildings back at the town were in horrible condition. They could see a few children running or playing with dogs and creatures they could only guess as Pokémon.

"Wow, this is amazing!" Freddie yells after seeing a Mewoth and a Purrlion run by him.

"Our government wanted to ban all of these wonderful creatures?!" Daphne said in outrage.

"WHAT WERE THEY THINKING?!" Velma screams.

A Magby walks by Shaggy and Scooby, before it suddenly sneezes a small spout of fire which caught Shaggy's pants ablaze. "Zoinks!" The Magby walks away like nothing happened. "Like, I have a pretty good why."

Shaggy then begins to look around. "So like, where's the kids? They've said they'd meet us here once we get here."

Before anybody could say anything, Scooby's nose started twitching. It came twitching and twitching until he decide to smell the thing that's the caused of all the twitching. His face broke into a huge smile once he realize what that scent is. "Oh boy!" Suddenly he broke into a run towards the Main Building.

"SCOOBY!" Freddie called out to the dog, but Scooby kept on running.

"What's gotten into him?" Velma asked.

"Like, I think he's got something on the old nose radar!" Shaggy informed while pointing to his nose as an emphasis. "Come on!" With that, he and the rest of Mystery quickly ran after the charging Great Dane.

Since Scooby was so keen on finding the source of the smell, he failed to notice all the children and Pokémon he nearly or did run over, or the flowers he trample on or the objects her bumped into. The only thing that mattered to him is finding the thing that he smelt, or the _people_ that he smelt.

* * *

In the Main Building where the cafeteria is in place, all the ten wooden tables are place in five rows for the children to enjoy their meals. After spending a few hours _enduring_ Ranger Stan's schedule, some of the children at the camp decide to rest in the cafeteria to have a late lunch. Amongst these children are the XY Gang who were currently having their lunch peacefully (or voraciously in Ash's case.) when Bonnie suddenly moans loudly and slams her face down on the table.

"This is taking _forever_!" She yells, although her voice is muffled from her head on the table. "When are they gonna get here?"

Clemont places a hand on his sister's shoulder as he explains, "Well it took us nearly twenty-four hours to get here ourselves, Bonnie, maybe it's the same for them."

"Not to mention we did send that letter two days ago." Serena adds in after finishing her salad.

This makes Bonnie sigh. "I know, but... I just miss Shaggy and Scooby..."

The older kids all freeze once they heard Bonnie's words, a feeling that they all can be emphatic about. Ever since their adventure at the Ancient Lodge Hotel with the Hotel Ghoul, the kids couldn't help but feel connected to the two cowards. Despite what their three friends say about them, Shaggy and Scooby did risked their lives to save them from the Ghoul and looked after them during the case while their own friends were busy solving the case and judging them based on their ages. They couldn't help but miss the two strange people.

Smiling softly towards the younger girl, Ash said, "Hey don't worry, Bonnie. I'm sure Shaggy and Scooby miss us as much as we miss them. Besides, knowing those two, they'd probably run all the way to the cafeteria after finally getting here."

 _CRASH!_

"AH! RUNAWAY HOUNDOOM!"

"It's called a dog you-WAH!"

The four kids and two Pokémon all whip their heads along with all the other children in the cafeteria to the front glassed door where they hear all sorts of crashing and screaming from the outside. Just when they were about to get up and check to see what's going, the doors suddenly burst open with a familiar Great Dane running through them, heading straight towards their table.

"Scoob-!" Clemont didn't even have time to finish his words because Scooby already jumped on him and his friends, knocking all of them over the table and onto the ground, where he began to lick all of their faces.

After managing to avoid some of the broken things that Scooby have caused, Mystery Inc. arrived in the cafeteria all out of breath. "Man, I need to work out..." Freddie mumbles.

"Hey, Scooby!"

"Down!"

"My glasses!"

"Good doggy!"

The teenagers whip their head up to see Scooby pinning four familiar kids down on the ground as he lick their faces senselessly, while Ash was at first startled by the sudden act, he began to laugh along with Bonnie. Only Clemont and Serena seem to be uncomfortable with all the licking they're getting since it was messing up Serena's hair and ruining Clemont's glasses.

"Kids!" Shaggy yells once he realize why Scooby ran all the way here. He himself broke into a run towards them.

After managing to get Scooby off them slightly so they could sit up, the four children turn their heads when they hear someone yell at them and sees a familiar hippie running towards them with a big smile on his face, which they return once they realize who he is.

"Shaggy!" Breaking into a run themselves once they got up from the ground, the kids all ran towards Shaggy and tackle him with a group hug.

Shaggy laugh as he wrap his arms around them. "Like, it's so great to see you kids again!"

"You too, Shaggy!" Serena said as she and the rest of her friends let go of Shaggy and stare up at him with a smile on their faces. "Anyway, how have you and Scooby been?" Ash asked.

Shaggy shrugs. "Oh, you know... Same old monsters chasing me and Scoob and us always being the live baits." Speaking of Scooby, the Great Dane made his way over to the XY's table where Pikachu and Dedenne are. Pikachu smiles and greets him with a "Pika!" Scooby smiles and rubs his cheek along the two electric Pokémon, only to have a _light_ shock jolt through him.

Shaggy and the kids turn their heads to see Scooby on the ground, his legs up in the air twitching and his tail somehow got even fuzzier than before while Pikachu and Dedenne sheepishly rub their heads.

"Guess Pikachu and Dedenne miss Scooby, huh?" Ash laughs sheepishly from the sight before them. Meanwhile the rest of Mystery Inc. made their way over to the small reunion.

"Hey, nice to see you kids again!" Freddie greets them. "Say Alf how's your Uncle doing?"

"It's Ash..." The raven-haired mumbles, annoyed that Freddie once again got his easy three-letter name wrong. "And Uncle Taku is doing great! His hotel keeps on getting more positive views since the last time we saw him."

"Speaking about the last we all saw each other, you brought us here because of some Specter?" Velma asks, getting straight to the point.

"Oh, right! Get this you guys, there's this weird ghost called the Specter and it's been-" Ash couldn't continue his explanation, a familiar loud, gruff voice shouts from the doors of the cafeteria.

"Hot Belgian Waffles! What happened to my camp?!" They all turn their heads to see Ranger Stan standing right there at the open doors, taking in all the damage in the cafeteria with a horrified expression. Standing right behind him appeared to be a skinny male cop, who was taking in the damage with a curious expression.

"Hi Ranger Stan!" Bonnie greeted with a wave of her hand, completely ignoring the older man's face.

"Who did this?!" Ranger Stan ordered as he and the cop walks over to them, the latter seems to be writing a few things down on a notepad.

"Well, you remember that we said we know people who are good at mystery solving? Um... Meet Mystery Incorporated!" Clemont introduced the teenagers with a nervous smile. Mystery Inc. sheepishly wave at the head counselor, so much for a good impression.

The cop behind Ranger Stan laugh as the old man stares at the teenagers with a dumbfound look. "You're kidding me, _teenagers_?!" The cop laughed. "Since when have teenagers been declared as detectives?" The main heroes glare at the cop, already deciding they don't like this guy.

"Look kiddies, this is the matter that adults should handle. So why don't you all go back to your pretty camera phones. eh?" The cop told them, patting Freddie's head roughly, making the blonde grumble to himself. The cop continues as he walks towards the door, "Anyway, I gotta get back to the station after the sun sets. I'll come back later to get more reports, Ranger Stan!" Just when he was almost out of eye's view, they could hear him laughing, "Ha! Teenagers..."

"Well, that wasn't a very nice police officer." Daphne grumbles with her arms crossed.

"Yeah, Sheriff Sam isn't someone I would recommend." Ranger Stan said in a sympathetic tone.

"Wait, I thought you said you were going to let the experts that we know handle the mystery!" Serena said in a annoyed tone. Did Ranger Stan really not trust them enough that he had to hired _that_ to solve the case?

"Hey, I wasn't the one who hired him!" Ranger Stan defended himself as he wave his hands in a surrender gesture. "Those parents of the kidnapped little gremlins were the ones who hired him!"

"Oh, I guess that's ok-" Ash stops once he realizes what Ranger Stan just said. "Hey, who are you callin'-!"

"Anyway, Ranger Stan!" Freddie said quickly while Shaggy and Scooby were busy holding the kids back from trying to have a go at the old man. "You've said there's been boys younger than thirteen being kidnapped by a Specter?"

Ranger Stan nods. "Yeah, that's right sonny. Specter's been around for years and started kidnapping boys, but here's the thing, for around forty years the Specter has been only kidnapping boys whenever they go into the woods. Now for the past ten years, that Specter has been kidnapping boys whenever it can at nighttime! No matter how many times I tried to lock the cabin doors, the Specter is always getting in!"

"So the Specter has been changing it's pattern? Interesting..." Velma mumbles thoughtfully.

"Do you know what legend the Specter comes from, Ranger Stan?" Daphne asks, hoping that the Specter did have an origin story. If it didn't, then they're in big trouble.

"No clue," Ranger Stan confirm their fears with a shrug. "No one knows where the Specter came from. Besides, it makes a good tourist attraction!" Confusion cross their faces when Ranger Stan points at something from behind and when they turn their heads to look at it they realize what Stan was talking about as their eyes widen.

Right there at the corner of the cafeteria is a gigantic glass case holding what they could guess is the Specter since the messy sign read: **The Specter of Insulam Iunctus**. The Specter, in Shaggy and Scooby's opinion, was creepy in appearance. It wore a gigantic fur cape that's covered in a variety of brown, gray, and black colors while it covers the Specter's whole body, so they couldn't make out the Specter's features. The only features they could make out of are the glowing red eyes from within the hood of the cloak and two large hands that sprouted from the cloak's sleeves. Each hand seem old and wrinkled out with a horrible shade of dark gray as long, dirty fingernails sprouted from the fingers. The Specter in the case appeared to be floating and reaching out to grab something in a menacing way. A few kids stood by it, taking a few pictures.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy scream before jumping into Scooby's paws.

"Ew..." Bonnie mumbles once she caught sight of the Specter's hand.

"So... The Specter really did came out of nowhere?" Velma asks, driving all of their attention away from the Specter exhibit and back towards the Head Counselor.

"Yeah, just pop out like popcorn, and take look at these newspaper clippings!" Stan took said newspapers and handed them to Velma. Velma takes them and begins to skim through them, reading all the head titles that said: **A 8 year-old kidnapped by Specter in England, China Boys Kidnapping, and Supposedly Real-life Specter kidnapping boys in 1930s.**

"Apparently the Specter made some stops around the world before coming to Insulam Iunctus." Ranger Stan explains, "And look, some lunatic is following the footsteps of all the other lunatics because each of these dates are different."

"He's right, one of these newspapers were dated back to the early 1900s." Clemont points out to one of the newspaper.

"And one of them was from a few weeks ago." Velma also noted. "It can't be the same person. Wherever the Specter came from, it seems like a lot of people are using the Specter to their advantage."

While they continue to discuss the topic of the Specter, Shaggy decided to take another look at the Specter in the case when he suddenly gulps. "Uh, Ranger Stan? Is the Specter in the figurine case by any chance a animatronic?"

"Uh, no. I can't afford a robot." Stan said, confused by Shaggy's question along with everyone else. "Why would you ask that?"

"C-Cause I don't remember the Specter standing like that!" Shaggy manage to stuttered out, pointing at the figurine case at the corner. Everyone whip their heads to look to where Shaggy was pointing and their eyes widen once they realize why Shaggy was so nervous. The Specter in the glass case was in a completely position than the last time they saw it. Now it appeared to be standing straight, it's hands nowhere to be seen and it's head is down, no longer showing those red eyes. What worried them the most is the kids, who are completely obvious to the change of posture, that looking at the exhibit. Not to mention that most of these kids are boys.

"U-Uh, kids!" Ranger Stan nervously calls out to all the children in the cafeteria while Mystery Inc. begins to the lead the XY Gang away. "I-I think it's time to call in for the night!"

"Are you kidding, old man?" An Mexican-American boy asked in a rude tone as he kept taking pictures of the Specter in the case. "My parents wouldn't believe me when I told them about the Specter, but with this figurine, I can finally prove to them that-!"

The boy was stops himself short when the "figurine" suddenly turns it's head towards him, it's glowing red eyes glaring at him from the glass. "O-On second thought, Ranger Stan, I suddenly feel tired!" The boy yelled, and was about to run away when the Specter breaks through the glass and swallows the boys up with it's cloak.

"Zoinks, it got him!" Shaggy yells while Bonnie screams.

"Uh... You know, I'm tired too!" Another boy called out, but like the boy before who was planning on running away, the Specter swallow him up too.

"Now it got him, too!" Clemont cried out as he grabs a crying Bonnie to comfort. Unfortunately him speaking up wasn't a good thing because now the Specter is turning it's head towards them and it's red eyes narrow at Ash and Clemont once it caught sight of them.

 _"I munda est..."_ It growled lowly that they couldn't hear it at first but didn't have time to dwell on it when the Specter suddenly flew straight towards them!

* * *

 **Author's Note: After spending a wonderful Father's Day with my Daddy, I've manage to continue the three day update. Well, we've learn something interesting about the Specter and I've left all of you guys in a cliffhangers. Don't worry, School's out in two more days so you all will get your answers in no time. See you all in the next chapter!**

 **SHOUTOUTS-**

 **Steel Heart Alchemist: Don't worry, I'm super psych to see the next chapter of your story! I'll be waiting!**

 **Guest: Oh, okay. And don't worry, I kind of already figure it out. I'm working with a Mystery story, so I need to figure out somethings right?**

 **Joltie: I'll take you up on that offer. And I've seen your latest DeviantArt work, and I have to say you got a lot of potential. I'll discuss this more in detail with you on PM tomorrow. Yes, I did based the name off the Youtuber, mostly because she had the only rare "M" name that I could think of (And yeah, she does write _really_ good songs). And what I have to say about the creep lady and the vial; Nothing. And don't worry about your language, the only thing I judge about people is there personality, and you're on the good barrel list, for now... Hehehe, joking! Talk to you soon!**


	5. First Attack

**First Attack**

"EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!" Ranger Stan screams with his arms flapping wildly before he, Fred, and the girls ran in one direction while Serena, Bonnie, Shaggy, and Scooby quickly push Ash and Clemont out the way as the Specter tried to swallow them with it's cloak. Not needing to be told twice, all the children inside the Cafeteria began to scream and run for their lives. However their screaming caught the Specter's attention and now it's beginning to chase after them.

A boy and girl were the first one in the Specter's sight and now they become it's prey. The girl suddenly trips over her feet and falls to the ground while the boy continues running. The girl looks up to see the Specter flying right towards, making her scream.

"Ah! Please don't grab me Mr. Specter, I don't taste that good!" The girl close her eyes and prepare for the worst. When nothing happen a few seconds later, the girl opens her eyes to see the Specter had flown past her and manage to caught up to the boy and swallow him up.

"Hey! It's rude to ignore people!" The girl called out, but the Specter ignore her and went after another boy.

Back with the two gangs who sought refuge behind an overturn table, they slightly poke their heads out to see the Specter swallow up another boy in it's cloak.

"We can't just let this continue!" Daphne whispers to the rest of them. "Who knows what that Specter would do to those boys?"

"But like how are we gonna catch it?" Shaggy asks, who is currently gripping Scooby in fear. "In case you haven't notice, but that thing is like a race car. There's no stopping it!"

Pikachu, meanwhile, was staring in horror from all the boys that were getting kidnapped. Was that going to happen to Ash? Not if it have anything to say about it. It quickly look at it's surrounding in hopes it could find something to stop the Specter. Suddenly Pikachu notice the large curtains that probably leads into the kitchen where all the food is made. The fact how big those curtains gave Pikachu an idea.

"Pika-Pi!" Pikachu cried to Ash, patting it's paw at the boy's head to get his attention.

"What is it, Pikachu?" Ash asked. Pikachu quickly points over to the curtains, which Ash follow. It didn't take him long to figure out what Pikachu was planning and yell out to his friends, "Hey guys! I have an idea."

His three friends turn their heads to see Ash running over to the curtains and began to pull on them. Realizing what was going on, they quickly follow after him and began to pull the curtains with him.

"Kids, what are you doing?!" Shaggy screams once he realizes how open they are to the Specter, who just finish swallowing up a boy nearby. A terrible sense of dread began to course through once he sees the Specter now has it's sight right back at Ash and Clemont. Out of all the times he was afraid, this one felt even worse.

After a few more moments of tugging, the kids finally manage to pull the curtain loose just when the Specter to make it's way towards them. "Now!" Ash yells before he and his friends began to run around the Specter in circles. The Specter, not expecting the sudden attack, stops and stares dumbfound at the kids, unaware that it gives the kids a perfect chance to trap it. By the time the Specter realize what was going, the kids already manage to wrap the curtains around it, trapping it from going anywhere.

"Hey, it work!" Serena cheered, however their victory was cut short when the Specter begins to struggle from the inside, pushing very hard on the curtains that surround it, making it loose. The only reason why the curtains haven't come down yet is because the children were desperately keeping it up, but even then they're failing.

"Uh, a little help?!" Bonnie screams as she and the others struggle to keep the curtains up.

Realizing what they were doing, Freddie quickly orders the rest of his team, "Quick! Find a rope, anything to keep the Specter from escaping!" Not being needed to be told twice, the teenagers quickly ran from their hiding spots and began to search for any signs of rope. Luckily Shaggy and Scooby were able to find the rope from behind a counter.

"Like, we got it!" He yells out as he and Scooby quickly fumble with the rope before running over to the kids with the jerking curtains.

"Hurry-AH!" Serena ducks to avoid being wrap from the rope as Shaggy and Scooby run around in circles to tie the rope around the curtains. The rest of the kids followed her example while still keeping their grips on the curtains. After making a successful run around the curtains, Freddie and the girls hurriedly run up to them and tied the ropes in place.

"We got it! You kids can let go!" Freddie tells them. The kids were hesitant, should they? It sounds too easy. However, two nods from Shaggy and Scooby convinced them and they let go of the curtains and back away from them as quickly as they can. No moment from the curtains told them their trap was successful.

Soon a bright smile flashes on Ash's face. "Yay, we did it!" His excitement became contagious as the XY Gang, Shaggy, and Scooby began cheering as well.

Freddie laughs while resting his arm on the tied curtains. "Now, let's see who-" He stops short once his body suddenly almost falls over when there was no weight to support his arm. "What the...?" Freddie pokes the curtain, his eyes widen when it went deep into the curtain, as if there was nothing solid in there. "Uh, guys? I think the Specter escaped!"

"What, what?!" Velma yells. "How could it escape? We got it tied up!"

"I don't know! Shaggy, Scooby, drop the ropes!" Like soldiers, they quickly drop the rope they were holding, making the rope around the curtains drop as well. "Maybe it went under a-"

Freddie stops short because once the ropes had fallen, so did the curtains. As it turns out, the Specter didn't disappear from the curtains as it is floating in the spot where the curtains once stood, with it's arms cross with a smug look in it's red eyes. It didn't take long for the gangs to realize that the Specter tricked them.

"Uh, no hard feelings?" Shaggy asked meekly while the kids began to back away. The Specter then notices Ash and Clemont and begins to fly after them. However, it couldn't get to them when Shaggy and Scooby scoop the boys, along with the girls and Pokémon, up in their arms and began to run away. "Like, I guess not!" The Specter follow not so far behind.

"Shaggy! Scooby! In here!" Daphne calls out from a door that leads out to the cafeteria with Fred and Velma by her side. Taking a quick L-turn, the two cowards ran straight through the door with the rest of their friends following behind while slamming the door shut. The Specter, not expecting the door suddenly closing it, slams face first into the door. The Specter shakes it's head out of the spinning world and growls as loud as it can.

* * *

"Well, this is a swell idea. Let's hide underneath the dinning tables, not try looking for a closet where we can all hide since it's not the most obviously hiding choice!" Velma whispers sarcastically to Fred, who did indeed, believe they all could hide underneath a dinning table with the long white cloth on in the middle of all the other same tables. Now, however, they could now see it's a little crowded.

"What? This is the perfect hiding spot!" Freddie defended. "Besides there's so much tables for the Specter to chose from, it'll probably take hours before it could find us."

"He's right, you know." Ranger Stan's gruff voice speaks up right next to them, startling everyone as they turn to see Ranger Stan right next to them like he's been there the whole time. "This is the perfect spot for me when I want to get away from all the Gremlins."

"Ranger Stan, like what are you doing here man?" Shaggy asks after calming down. "We thought you ran out of the building when the Specter showed up."

Stan shrugged. "Eh, I was about too before I remember this place. The best spot where you want to get away from responsibilities!"

The two gangs all blink their eyes weirdly at the old man. "It's sad when they get old..." Bonnie mumbles to Velma, who nods her head slightly to agree with her.

After getting their common senses back, Freddie quickly address the group. "Okay, we need to come up with a plan. That Specter obviously won't stop until it gets every boy in this camp. And since Ash and Clemont are the only ones left, then the Specter would be after them." Hearing this made Bonnie grip on her brother tighter and Serena shooting a worry glance at Ash. "So, anyone got any ideas?"

"Oh! Oh! I got one!" Ranger Stan said, a little _too_ eagerly for their taste. "So, when that Specter comes into this room, we'll jump it and beat it until it begs for mercy!"

They all blink at him. "That's the worst idea in the history of all thinking!" Clemont shouts at him. There's no way he's going to try and fight that thing when it could grab him at any moment!

"We could just cut our losses and let the Specter have you two." Freddie points out.

"I apologize," Clemont said to Stan with a kind face. However his face quickly contorted into rage along with Ash's when they turn to Freddie where Ash shouted at him, " _That's_ the worst idea we've ever heard in the history of all thinking!"

Suddenly the table they were hiding under lifts up from them, they all look up and gasp. The Specter had found them from all of their yelling and is now currently lifting the table over it's head before throwing it away like it was a bounce-y ball.

 _"I munda est..."_ The Specter growls, narrowing it's eyes towards the two quivering boys.

While Shaggy and Scooby were already leading the kids away, Freddie quickly walks up to the Specter with a fighting stance. "If you want to get to those boys, then you have to through me first!"

Like a harmless little fly, the Specter sent the blonde flying with just one swat of it's arm. "-DDDDOOOOHHH!"

 _Crash!_

Daphne and Velma both wince when they saw Freddie landing on the cabinet that they could have hide earlier and fall right on top of him. "I'm okay..." His weak and strained voice calls out from under the cabinet.

Ranger Stan then walks up to the Specter while cracking his knuckles to prepare himself for a fight. "Okay, you spiteful spook. Bring those boys back or you'll about to be sent into a world full of-!"

Like before, the Specter swatted him away.

"-WHAT THE H...!"

 _CRACK!_

Daphne and Velma once again wince once they see Ranger Stan crash through the windows and flew right out into the outdoors. They turn back to the Specter who is expecting them to pull the same move like the others before.

"They went that way." Velma told it with a quitclaim expression as she and Daphne points over to the door that Shaggy and Scooby had gone through with the kids. Without a sound, the Specter flew through the door, leaving the two girls alone with the injured men.

"You do realize we just gave away our friends' chances to escape, right?" Daphne told her.

"Eh, Shaggy and Scooby are always running." Velma said with a apathetic tone. "I'll bet they already left the entire building by now."

* * *

"DON'T LOOK BACK!" Shaggy, who apparently didn't run out of the building like Velma thought he would, screamed to all the children who were running alongside him and Scooby as they run down the hall that probably leads to the freezer since it was getting colder the longer they continue to run in that direction. Despite his friend's plead, Scooby took a quick look behind him to see the Specter turning the corner and flying right after them.

"He's coming!" Scooby warns them, running faster ahead of him.

"What are you running for Scooby?!" Clemont yells, looking ready to drop if it weren't for Bonnie dragging him by the arm. "You're not the one that Specter is after!"

"We'll all be dinner for the Specter if we don't keep running!" Shaggy yells. Eventually they all found themselves in the meat freezers (the sight of frozen meat made the kids and Pokémon cringle at the thought of those meat were once lived animals.) They eventually found themselves passing by a few cages that were holding various types of meat. Seeing a few doors open gave Shaggy an idea.

Taking no time, Shaggy quickly dart into an open door before turning back to his galloping friends. "Guys! In here!" Seeing that Shaggy has found them a perfect escape route, the kids and Scooby took no time to run back where Shaggy is. Before Shaggy could lock the door once everyone came in, the Specter flies straight into it, pushing the door inside the cage.

Now they found themselves in a pushing war, with our heroes trying to push the door out so they could lock while the Specter pushing the door so it could get in and grab one of the boys. Eventually the Specter's supernatural strength won as it pushes the door all the way into it had the heroes trapped in a corner in a triangular cage.

"ZOINKS!" Shaggy screams once the Specter was able to stick it's hand through the bar and is now trying to grab Ash or Clemont. Both boys quickly duck which only lead the hand to grab nothing but air, however, that didn't stop the Specter from trying as it tries to reach for the quivering boys.

Thinking quickly, Shaggy reach into his pocket and pulled out a small flashlight. "Hey, you!" The Specter jerks it's head at his direction only to be meet with a luminous light shone brightly in it's face. A second later the light disappeared, but before the Specter's eyes could readjust, the light showed up again and disappeared as well. The process kept repeating, annoying the Specter further.

"Not fun, is it?" Shaggy asked sarcastically while he kept flickering the flashlight on an off. "I know that because my best pal Scooby's done it to me multiple times before!"

Having enough, the Specter slaps the flashlight out of his hand, making the hippie let out a loud "OW! My little pinkie!" before the Specter began to try and reach for the boys again.

The flashlight rolled on the ground a bit, the light was still on, before stopping where the light is shinning right on a window, bighting it up to make it look like it was daylight outside. The Specter seeing the light out of the corner of it's eyes turn towards it with an annoyed expression before seeing the window. With wide eyes full of fear, the Specter quickly let go of the doors and flew down the hall. A few moments later they heard a door slam, meaning that the Specter had left the building.

Hesitantly, the heroes slowly move out from the corner, out of the cage, and into the hallway where the Specter once stood. Exactly what just happened to the Specter?

* * *

 **Author's Note: SCHOOL'S OUT! I'm probably going to miss all of my friends and teachers, but now I have more time to write and now I can continue my three day updates! What? You guys actually thought I was going to let the Specter grab Ash or Clemont in just five chapters? You obviously don't know me well enough then. Any who, I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

 **SHOUTOUTS-**

 **Joltie: And still can't thank you enough for being the one to do the Cover Imagine. I don't trust a lot of people that easily and this is a big thing that I'm talking to someone that I don't know very well. Super excited to see that Cover! :D**

 **Guest: That's okay, I promise this story will not leave you disappointed!**

 **Matt: Hmm, that's an interesting idea. I'll see what I can do. And Sam is another OC that's also a main suspect in this story, and regarding other Gravity Falls characters... I'm saying that they will appear, but not just in the way you would imagine.**

 **Ash-Greninja: Oh! I'm so sorry about that!**

 **Steel Heart Alchemist: That's okay about the scheduling thing, it's not like I haven't waited for like centuries for my favorite stories to update. Take all the time you need. And about the timeline in this story, I'm saying that it's before Frogadier evolves, okay? I'm sorry about not responding to your Guessing Time, but it would mean helping you out with the Mystery and I'm not helping anyone in this story. But you can still write it just to get it out of your system if you like.**


	6. Camp Time Fun

**Camp Time Fun**

The next day when the sun had finally rose into the sky the police have arrived with hundred of angry parents shouting from behind the police tape while the cops are currently investigating the Main Building with various of police tap surrounding some of the damage areas. The two gangs stood outside the building but not in the mob of angry parents as they watch Ranger Stan trying to calm them.

"N-Now look," Ranger Stan shouted out to all the screaming adults. "I didn't even know the Specter existed, same thing for you folks! So, technically it's _your_ fault that all of your sons got kidnapped."

Whatever Ranger Stan was trying to do, it only seems to make things worse as the parent's screaming became louder and they struggle harder against the tape that keeps them separated from the old man.

"You old goat!" A parent screamed. "What have you done with my poor baby!"

"Sue him!" Another parent screamed.

"Somebody rescue my son!"

"I'll rip that guy apart!"

"Burn that him!"

"Get'em!"

"He's going to make us go to school and spend 24 hours on homework!"

Wait, what? That didn't sound like a parent. Everyone in the crowd turn to the source of that shout and it turned out to be a gothic teenager who looked ready to shout again when he notice all the stares he's getting. He laughs sheepishly, "Uh, I mean, GIVE BACK MY LITTLE BRO!" The return to the subject matter made the parents resume their usual screaming about their kidnapped sons.

The two gangs blink at the scene before them. "Exactly what kind of people live on this island, anyway?" Velma asks. Everyone else just shrugs.

Luckily before the mob could get any worse, Sheriff Sam walked up to them and ordered, "Okay! Now before all of old folks pop a blood vessel, I just want you to know that the police are doing everything they can to find your sons. In the mean time, I think it would best for all of you to go home and know that the police are doing their jobs!"

Although hesitant at first, each parent reluctantly left the camp, leaving the two gangs slacked-jaw at what they saw.

"Like man, what would I give to be a police officer..." Shaggy said in awe.

Ranger Stan turns to Sheriff Sam and asks, "So officer, how are things going with investigation?"

"Well, that's the thing Ranger Stan," Sheriff Sam said as he closes his notebook that he was just writing in. "I'm actually leaving this case alone."

"WHAT?!" Ranger Stan's voice luckily was able to overlap the two gangs' own voices when they heard that as they could not believe what they are hearing. Leaving the case alone? How is a lunatic in a hood not worth looking at?!

"As far as they kidnappings go, the Specter kidnaps boys at night then brings them back a few days later. And the only real harm those boys had gotten were their emotional health. Nothing like a little good old therapy can get them back to their normal unruly selves."

"But Sheriff, what about my camp?!" Stan question, looking ready to panic. "Those parents are going to sue me if I don't know what's happening to their kids, I'll be ruin and the camp will shut down!"

"Look Ranger Stan, I get that you support the idea that animals and Pokémon can live together in peace, but maybe this is a good idea." Sheriff Sam said as he begins to get in his police car. "Besides it finally give those biker gangs a chance to have their own land and not mess up the city anymore."

"But sir," Daphne finally intervenes as she and the rest of the gang walks up to the car. "You can't just let this case go. The Specter is still out there, who knows what it's planning?"

However, Sheriff Sam suddenly laughs right at their faces. "Ha! And what do you teenagers know? The professionals know what they're doing so why don't you all go back to your little computer phones and let us Police do our jobs?" With that, Sheriff Sam drove off in his car along with the other policemen, leaving Ranger Stan and the two gangs alone. Mystery Inc. glared at the police cars as they drove off.

"Well, I think we know who our main suspect is." Freddie said with his arms crossed, his glare never leaving.

Dedenne pokes it's head out of Bonnie's bag to take a look at it's surroundings. The damage seems to be pretty bad for Ranger Stan since some of the windows are shattered and the doors are broken. Then something catches it's attention out of the corner of it's eyes, Dedenne looks down on the ground to see a long thick piece of cable sticking out from underneath the building.

"Ne-Ne!" It cried out, getting the attention of everyone.

"What is it, Dedenne?" Bonnie asks, but the only response she got was Dedenne running out of her bag and over to the cable while waving it's little arms wildly. "NE-NE!"

"What's going on with Dedenne?" Ash asked as he and the others walk over to the shouting Antenna Pokémon. Velma then notices the cable underneath the building and picks it up.

"Hmm, what's this doing here?" She mumbles to herself as everyone else peers a look at the cable.

"Hey, isn't that the cable they use for zip-line?" Serena asks after taking a good look at it.

"Yes, but what's it doing here? At the scene of the attack, no less." Velma questions. Before anybody could say anything else about the cable, a loud yell from Ranger Stan made Velma hid the cable behind her back as the old man walks up to them with his head in his hands.

"Oh, this is the worst possible day that I could ever have! Minus that time when my relatives went behind my back to explore the woods." Ranger Stan said, before returning back to his miserable look. "What am I gonna do? All the parents won't allow their children to come even a mile to this camp! It's a official, I'm ruined!" With that, Ranger Stan drop down onto his knees and began bawling his eyes out.

Although a bit awkward to see a grown man crying like, Ash bends down to Ranger Stan and pat his shoulder gently. "Hey, don't worry about it, Ranger Stan. I'm sure things will get better."

"Besides, you still have us." Serena adds in kindly.

Ranger Stan had cease his crying and his now looking at the kids while sniffing. "No offence kids, but the Camp is still ruin. All the staff quit last night after the attack, who's going to look after you kids and prepare all the meals in the camp?"

Hearing this made Mystery Inc. smirk at each other before Fred speaks up. "Actually Mr. Pines, me and my friends can be your temporally staff until this mystery is solved."

"Really?" Seeing the teenagers and dog nod eagerly, Ranger Stan stood up and took a quick look at them. "Well, what do you teenagers do?" He asked, referring to Freddie and the girls.

"Well, I was once a head counselor at Camp Little Big Moose." Freddie declared proudly with a puff of his chest.

"I once took a magic school where they showed me pretty cool tricks that can entertain kids." Daphne suggested.

"I, myself, was once an assistant research scientist for NASA to help with their yearly supermassive Black Hole research." Velma said with a hint of pride in her voice after she adjusts her glasses a bit.

Ranger Stan stares at her with wide eyes for a few moments before turning to Shaggy and Scooby. "So, what do you two?"

This makes Shaggy put on a thoughtful face. "Well, me and Scooby always like to eat, take long naps, eat as much as we can, and..." He trails off, trying to think of some other activates he and Scooby like to do.

"We get chase by monsters." Scooby adds in. Shaggy snaps his fingers at him.

"Yeah, that two."

Ranger Stan observe the group of teenagers in front of him, debating whenever or not he should let them work here and what kind of jobs they should get. Finally he came to a decision and looked at the two cowards, "Okay, you two will be the temporally camp counselors for these kids." Hearing this, the XY gang cheered excitedly, "Yeah!" Stan then turned back to the remaining teenagers, "And you three will be the cafeteria's main chiefs."

The old man had gotten mixed reactions from the teenagers. Both Shaggy and Scooby's eyes widen as they asked "Really" with bright smiles while the kids hurried over to them with their own smiles. For the rest of the members of the gang, they had a more worse reaction.

" _What?!_ But I was a counselor once!" Freddie protested.

"Not to mention Shaggy and Scooby better cooks than we ever could be." Daphne points out.

"Eh, you get what you get." Ranger Stan shrugs, before addressing the whole group. "Okay, folks! We have a long day ahead of fun ahead of us, so you two Knuckleheads better get ready!"

"Aye, aye sir!" Shaggy declared while he and Scooby gave the old man a quick salute. Then they turn back to the children, "Come on, kids! Like, me and Scooby have fun day plan for you!" With that, he and Scooby marched off towards the cabins.

"I can't wait to see how this goes." Bonnie mumbles to her friends before following behind the two cowards, leaving the still dumbfounded teenagers with Ranger Stan.

"B-But-" Freddie futilely attempted to protest once again before Ranger Stan cut him off. "Hey, you're going to let the food spoil? They're not going to take care of themselves, so GET TO WORK!"

Begrudgingly, the three teenagers walked into the cafeteria with irritated expressions and slouched shoulders. Could this day get any worse?

* * *

A few minutes later after their trip to the cabins, everyone became ready for their day out. Each children had their own overweight travel backpacks for the day, but while Ash and Clemont seemed alright with their backpacks' weight, Serena and Bonnie aren't doing so well because of all their panting.

"Who's idea was it to get so many things for camping?" Serena moans after readjusting the heavy backpack on her shoulders.

"Uh..." Ash trails off, not understanding why the two girls seem to be complaining. "It's really not that bad. I mean, I get that they're heavy, but it's not something to complain about."

"Pikachu..." Pikachu agreed.

"Easy for you to say, Ash!" Bonnie shouts, finally having the strength to look up at the older kids. "You and big brother are use to carrying big things on your backs, me and Serena aren't!"

Before anybody else could say anything, they were jumped by a loud trumpet playing in their ears. They turn their heads to see Scooby-Doo at the bottom of the steps from a cabin while playing a trumpet in his hands. After Scooby finish his alarm, the cabin's door slams open to reveal Shaggy in full ranger outfit with the same overweight backpack on his back.

"Like, good morn-ZOINKS!" Shaggy was about to take a step down the stairs but he misplace his foot and ended up falling down the stairs. Everyone kept wincing whenever Shaggy hit his head right on the steps. Finally after a few more hits, Shaggy landed on the ground back-first with all of his camping equipment sprawled across the ground.

Scooby, the kids, and Pokémon quickly hurried over to their fallen friend. "Shaggy, are you okay?" Ash asked frantically.

They heard a cough from him. "Like, that could have gone better." Shaggy moaned painfully before he gets back up slowly and pulls his "happy-leader" smile once again. "But enough diddy-dallying! Me and Scoob got a _whole_ day full of fun planned out for you kids! We'll spends some time in the forest-THE NON-SPECETER PART OF THE WOODS!" Shaggy screamed when he saw Pikachu's cheeks spark up. Seeing the Electric Mouse Pokémon nod it's head in approval, Shaggy continued, "And after that, we'll take a dip in the lake. Then we'll-"

"Are we gonna go to the zip-line?" Ash cut him off due to his excitement.

Hearing this made Shaggy and Scooby freeze up. "Z-Zip-line?" Shaggy asked nervously.

"Yeah!" Ash said, not noticing the two elders' nervous faces. "Ranger Stan mentioned a day before you guys got here. He said that there's this gigantic tree that's taller than all the trees here and when you go down the zip-line you get to see the entire camp! It's really cool and-!" Ash stops when Serena suddenly elbows him in the stomach.

"Wha-?" Serena gestures her head towards Shaggy and Scooby, making Ash look towards them to see the two holding each other as they shivered in fear. Realizing how truly terrified they were of zip-lines, Ash spoke quickly, "B-But we don't have to go if you guys don't want too!"

"Nope! Sorry kid, but me and Scooby aren't going on some-" Shaggy stops once he realizes what Ash just said. "What, seriously? You're not gonna go to somewhere that you wanted to go too _just_ because me and Scooby don't too?" This never happened before, Freddie and the girls would just ignore them and continue on their way.

"Well, yeah..." Clemont said like it was obvious. "We're not going to force you guys into doing anything you don't want to do."

The two cowards spared a glance at each other. "Gee, now I feel bad, man..." Shaggy mumbled. He didn't want to take away the kid's fun for the summer because of him.

"Me too." Scooby agreed.

Shaggy turn back to the kids with a smile. "Like, tell you kids what, how about we got to this zip-line thing and me and Scooby will try it out." Hearing this put smiles into the kids' own faces. "Besides, how bad could it be?"

* * *

He was wrong. So _very_ wrong. This was worst than his most wildest dreams. Oh, why did he agreed to this? Well, no turning back now...

Ranger Stan wasn't kidding though, the Pine Tree stood over about ten times the other pine trees below. Even from the ground they could see the starting platform at the top below the leaves. There was this wooden planks nailed up into the trees that worked as ladders ("No doubt Ranger Stan made this," Serena said a monotone as she began to climb.) Although Shaggy and Scooby were alright when they found the tree, but as they ascend towards the platform and look down the far away ground, their nerves began to come back. It got even worse when they finally reach the platform, Shaggy and Scooby both gripped the platform tightly until they left scratch marks on the wood as their teeth chatter out of control while the kids began to hook up their harnesses.

Ash stole a quick glance at the quivering cowards after finishing his harness on him and Pikachu. "Uh, you guys okay?"

"W-Well, interesting question my friend!" Shaggy started off, although it was hard to understand him since his stutter made his speech almost imperceptible. "Y-You see, me and Scooby have a HUMONGOUS fear of zip-lining and heights!"

"Uh... That's pretty obvious." Bonnie deadpan after Clemont finished putting her harness on.

"I think the question we're trying to ask is _why_ are you two so afraid of zip-lining?" Clemont asked. "I mean, we kind of get the idea of why you're afraid of heights. But why zip-lining?"

Shaggy and Scooby look at each other. Should they tell them? Sighing, Shaggy finally answered, "Like, alright. See, me and Scoob were camp counselors before at this camp called _Little Moose_ and no surprise, we had a mystery to solve. So when us and the gang with a few kids like you guys, we encounter this _super scary_ ghost called The Specter of Shadow Canyon." Shaggy stops to do his famous whimper. "Oh man, I can still hear her ghostly wail!"

Although they were sure they're hearing things, Pikachu and Dedenne couldn't help but hear a wail that somehow blended in with the wind. However, they dropped it since they believe it was their imagination and continue to listen to Shaggy's story.

"Anyway, that Specter was pretty terrifying-" Shaggy continued.

"And violent too!" Scooby added, with Shaggy pointing at him with a nod of his head.

"But, wasn't she just a costume?" Serena asked after putting on harness.

"Yeah, but the guy who was the Specter had to used zip-line to get her to fly. So now you can see why Scooby and me don't like zip-lines!" Shaggy screeched before he and Scooby gripped each other tightly and have their teeth chattered once again.

The kids took a good look at their surroundings, plan forming in their heads. "Well, I don't see the Specter anywhere." Ash said like it was obvious.

"And besides, isn't she all the way back in your world?" Clemont asks, making Shaggy and Scooby stop their quivering to think about it.

"Uh, yeah...?" Shaggy nodded, not seeing their point.

"So if you guys were to go zip-lining right now, I don't think she can get to you." Serena tells them with a smile.

"Yeah! I doubt even a ghost like her can fly _all the way_ out here!" Bonnie told them with a slight jump.

"So whadda ya say? You guys want to go zip-lining with us?" Ash offered. Shaggy and Scooby gave each other debating looks. Freddie and the girls had said something similar to among those lines, but with these kids... They're eyes are so full of trust, it's like they actually _believe_ in them.

Finally coming to a decision, Shaggy sighs. "Like, alright. _One_ try..." Hearing this made the kids smile before they began to help the two cowards into their harnesses. After getting that done, Shaggy and Scooby became the first ones in line to go down the zip-line. They stare nervously the long cable that seems intimating to them. The ghostly wail of the Specter of Shadow Canyon is still echoing in their ears.

"Remember, the Specter can't get you guys from here." Ash reminded, helping a newfound courage surge within the two.

"He's right Scoob. That Specter is all the way back in Shadow Canyon." Shaggy said, still looking at the long cable that seems to stretch for miles. "Besides, I think the only Specter we should be worrying about is the one at this camp."

"Yeah..." Scooby agreed.

"Well," Shaggy took a deep breath, before jumping off the platform. "LIKE, TALLY-HO!"

"TALLY-HO!" Scooby repeated as he jumps after his best friend.

The two of them had kept their eyes closed tightly but they did felt that hard tug when their harnesses stopped them from falling. Even though they can feel the wind rushing right in their faces and blowing their hair and clothes (Or in Scooby's case, fur) back, they still didn't dare open their eyes. The images of the Specter of Shadow Canyon is still flashing through their eyes.

"Shaggy! Scooby!" They heard Ash's voice shout right next to them. "Open your eyes!"

Trusting him automatically, the two cowards whip their eyes open to meet a sight that they were unprepared for.

The entire view in front of them was the pine trees that seem like ants to them from this height are moving pass them like a screen show. Looking up they're meet by a sight where they see the clouds look so bigger and up close than before move pass them. When they look back down, they could see the crystal blue lake passing by them, but Shaggy and Scooby were able to get a good look at their reflections from the lake.

Suddenly a new sense of excitement began to wash over the two of them. It's weird, it's somehow similar to the feeling they get when they see food. But, somehow this seems a lot bigger, and a whole lot better!

"L-Like, THIS IS FUN!" Shaggy excitedly to the children, who have jumped after the two of them and are now currently zip-lining by their sides from their own cables.

"Wahoo!" Scooby shouts as he did a little twirl.

"See, we told you it would be fun!" Bonnie said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"SPEAK FOR YOURSELF, _BONNIE_!" Clemont screams as he suddenly flew straight pass them as he continues screaming. It appeared that Clemont has lost control of his harness and is zipping faster than any of them. Everyone else just laughs at the sight before them.

* * *

Being the camp's new cooks wasn't that bad as Freddie and the girls thought it would be. They were given the traditional chefs clothing (with the hat added as well), which made it easier for them to move around in the kitchen. And all the food seems to be label so they know where to find it and prepare them when Shaggy and Scooby come back with the kids. However, one upside with this job is Ranger Stan. Although he _claimed_ that he had a lot of paperwork to do, he seemed fine to take the day off and torture them with his "Uncle Jokes."

"-The triangle said; 'Admit it you miss me'. Before my brother shot him and said; 'Yes, I still miss you... BUT MY AIM IS GETTING BETTER!'" The three teenagers didn't even response to that as they continue bring in the food from the freezer. "'MY AIM IS GETTING BETTER!'" Still nothing from the teenagers. "See, it's funny because my brother hates the triangle-"

"Oh, we heard it." Freddie said after putting the box of fruit down. "The first few times,"

"The next hundred times," Velma adds in joining Fred's side.

"And the final thousand times you've said it." Daphne finishes, joining her friends' sides. "So please, no more jokes."

Ranger Stan grumbles, "But my handyman liked it..." Before walking out of the kitchen, leaving the teenagers alone.

Seeing the old man gone made Freddie sigh. "Phew, for a moment I thought we were going to hear that joke about his ex-wife again."

"Yeah, I think Shaggy and Scooby would be better off handling him." Daphne said as she began to cut carrots. "What do you think they're doing with the kids right now?"

"Knowing those two, they probably dragged them off to the kiddy pool since it's probably the safest place in this camp." Velma said in a bored tone.

Before they could continue their conversation, they heard their names called out. "FRED! VELMA! DAPHNE!"

"That sounded like Shaggy!" Freddie said in concern before he and the girls ran out of the kitchen and right outside, looking for their cowardly friends.

"Shaggy! Scooby! Are you two-" Velma stops herself short once she realizes what she and her friends are seeing.

Shaggy and Scooby are _zip-lining_ over their heads with the kids as they wave at them. The first time since their trip to _Camp Little Moose_ that Shaggy and Scooby weren't afraid to go on a zip-line.

"Like, who knew zip-lining could be so fun!" Shaggy shouts excitedly as he and the others passed by them, leaving the three teenagers with wide eyes and slacked jaws in disbelief.

"Are Shaggy and Scooby _zip-lining_?" Daphne asked, unsure if her eyes are playing tricks with her or not.

"Whenever we asked them to go zip-lining, they just run out of the van and go all the way back to Coolsville!" Freddie reflected on all the attempts to get Shaggy and Scooby over their fear of zip-lines.

Before they could say anything else, Ranger Stan's loud and gruff voice is heard through the loud speakers of the camp. "WHAT ARE YOU CHEFS DOING?! IT'S NOT TIME TO SLACK OFF, GET TO WORK!"

Grumbling under their breath, the three teenagers walked back into the kitchen, with a strange sense of jealously forming inside of them.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Wow, this chapter was longer than I expected it to be. I guess that's what happens when you manage to put all the scenes you were planning into one chapter. Any who, did anyone like the Grunkle Stan joke I put in there? It's based off a Gravity Falls comic that I found, I recommend that you read it to get the funny side of it. It's called "Because Bill is Terrible." Shaggy and Scooby's fear of the Specter of Shadow Canyon is based off my own fear of her, I mean COME ON! DON'T TELL ME YOU GUYS AREN'T AFRAID OF HER TOO?! Okay, I'm good now. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **SHOUTOUTS-**

 **Joltie: Hehe, I hope not. Anyway, I'm glad you like the chapter. There will be some more future Gravity Falls references for comedy effect so keep an eye out for them. And yeah, better bring in the protection kit! Hope you enjoy the chapter! :)**

 **Guest: Yeah... They should probably put ice on that...**

 **Ash-Greninja: Huh, that's interesting. I can guess Greninja is probably your favorite Pokémon?**

 **Mr. R: Um... I don't know. I mean I got other stories to do and I'm writing my own novels. Not to mention I don't watch some of those shows. I'm sorry, but I don't think I can do that.**


	7. Second Attack

**Second Attack**

The next few hours have been pretty interesting for Shaggy and Scooby. They did things that they never thought they could do without some bribing from Scooby Snacks or orders from Freddie and the girls, but with these kids... They always asked if Shaggy and Scooby _want_ to do them. No one has never treated them like what their say in the matter, it made them feel, _wanted_. So in return for the children's kindness, Shaggy and Scooby agreed to try out some of the activities the kids want to do.

One of activities that kids had gotten them to participate is canoeing out in the lake to look for Water Pokémon. Although Shaggy and Scooby were hesitant to go in the middle of the water for creatures they have never seen, the kids looked very excited when they asked if they could go to the lake so Shaggy and Scooby decided to give that one a try.

"That's a Pokémon?" Shaggy asked after seeing a few Magikarp swimming by them with the kids taking a few pictures of them. "Like, if I didn't know any better I would think that was just a humongous cat fish!" This made both he and Scooby laugh.

Sounds of the water rushing caught the kids' attention while they look above the two cowards. A smile dawns on their faces once they realize what they're looking at. "Well, you guys better get ready to meet Magikarp's evolved form!" Ash said with a smirk.

"Evolved form?" Shaggy question with a confused look on his face. "What do you mean? It has another-?" Shaggy stops himself when he begins to feel heavy breathing from behind him and Scooby. Hesitating, the two friends turn around only to be meet face-to-face with a giant Gyarados staring straight back at them with it's red eyes. Seeing a gigantic sea monster in their faces was enough to make them scream, "ZOINKS!" "YIKES!", and scramble their way to the other side to the boat where the kids are before hiding behind them.

"LIKE WHAT IS THAT?!" Shaggy screams as he and Scooby both grip Ash's shoulders tightly while they cower before the boy.

"That's a Gyarados, Shaggy," Bonnie deadpan before her face broke into a big smile. "AND IT'S _SO_ CUTE!" With that, she quickly ran over to the other side of the boat and began petting the Atrocious Pokémon.

"Bonnie! Get back here!" Clemont cried out in fear. He couldn't really blame Shaggy and Scooby for their fear, Gyarados are known for their vicious tempers and seeing his sister so close to one is enough to put him into a panic attack.

However, instead of becoming enrage like Clemont expected it too, the Gyarados began to return Bonnie's affection by rubbing it's head along her cheek.

"Aw! You're just big cutie, aren't you?" Bonnie asks, but only she got more rubbing as a response. Seeing that the Gyarados is docile, the older kids head over to the other side and began petting the Atrocious Pokémon. The Gyarados, in return, began to coo softly and began rubbing it's head along the children, making them laugh.

Shaggy and Scooby remain on their side of the boat, unsure what they're seeing is true. A gigantic scary-looking Pokémon isn't attacking or chasing them and is instead acting like a giant puppy. Is this what these kids go through everyday?

Ash turns his head back to see Shaggy and Scooby still remaining in their spots before. Understanding what's going on, Ash flashed them a smile as he sticks his hand out to them and said, "Come on, he won't bite you."

With one last nervous glances at each other, Shaggy and Scooby made their way over to the Gyarados. The large Pokémon notices their approach and starts staringat them with wide eyes, making the two even more nervous. Is it going to electrocute them like Pikachu and Dedenne but worst? They finally reach the Gyarados, who is still looking at them with it's big eyes, which stops them from trying to pet it.

Seeing their hesitation, Ash and Serena brought their hand/paw up for their and stick it out towards the Gyarados. "He won't hurt you." Clemont reminds them, but Shaggy and Scooby had turn their heads away with eyes close in preparation for something bad to happen. However, they only felt something big and smooth rubbing against their hand/paw. Taking a peek, they found the large Gyarados rubbing it's head affectionately against them.

"G-Gee, he's a bit of a softie, isn't he?" Shaggy said nervously, although some of his cowardice seems to have gone away since he's beginning to pet the Gyarados along with Scooby.

The kids smile proudly. "See, we told you there was nothing to worried about!" Bonnie said proudly, but Shaggy and Scooby didn't pay attention since they were so absorb with the fact that they're petting a gigantic monster and it's not chasing them. Maybe they can get use to the life these kids live by.

* * *

After that little encounter in the lake, the kids decided to take a look at the forest ("THE NON-SPECTER PART OF COURSE!" Shaggy yelled when he saw Pikachu growling at him with cheeks sparking.) Shaggy and Scooby came along to see if they could see any more docile Pokémon like that Gyarados. So far they've only found a few stray rabbits and squirrels, but that didn't stop the kids from taking so many pictures.

"Gee, like sometimes I forget you kids are from another world," Shaggy remarks after the kids have finished taking a picture of a passing squirrel. "Cause the way you kids are taking pictures is like ridiculous, man!"

"Well, you try living the first ten years of your life not knowing there are creatures completely different yet similar to the ones you grew up with?" Clemont asked rhetorically.

Shaggy sweat drop. "Uh, good point..."

Meanwhile, Scooby began to sniff around the area for something more than little vermin like rabbits and squirrels for the kids to take pictures at. As the Great Dane moves behind the bushes to search more, his nose ends up bumping into something soft and squishy that went "OONGUS!" when he collided with it. Scooby looks up to see a, walking Mushroom?

"Foongus?" The "Mushroom" asked with a tilt of its head as it stares up at the strange creature before it. Scooby blinks at it for a few moments before letting out a yell and running out of the bushes.

"RAGGY!" Shaggy turns around only to be meet by Scooby jumping on him until he fell flat on his back with his Great Dane gripping on him like there's no tomorrow.

"Scooby, what's gotten into you, man?!" Shaggy said from underneath Scooby as he tries to get back up to his feet. The kids had stop their picture-taking to look at the scene before them.

"W-WALKING MUSHROOM!" Scooby yelled as he points at the bushes he was at moments before.

"Walking Mushroom?" Shaggy asked incredulously before the bushes began to move. Everyone prepared themselves but the children's guards eventually came down when they realize what came out of the bushes is actually a Foongus.

"S-Scooby, that's just a little Foongus!" Serena laughed as Bonnie walks over to the Foongus, picks it up, and begins to pet it.

"Like, there's Pokémon that are based off of Plants too?" Shaggy questions in awe while Scooby gets off of him and Bonnie walks over to them with the Foongus in hand.

"Yeah, there's Grass Type Pokémon for that!" Ash explained while Bonnie holds the Grass/Poison type out to the two cowards.

"Come on! He won't bite!" She encouraged. Feeling a bit braver than their encounter with the Gyarados, Shaggy reaches his hand out to pet the Mushroom Pokémon.

"Gee, you're a little cute, aren't ya?" Shaggy said while he pets the middle spot of it's Pokéball-shaped head. The children's eyes widen once they realizes what he's doing.

"Shaggy, don't pet it like-!" But it was too late. Annoyed by the human who's petting it in its worst spot, the Foongus let out a large Stun Spore gas at the hippie, making him cry out "ZOINKS!" The kids and Scooby stare horrified as Shaggy falls onto his back with his body twitching out of control while the Foongus makes its way back into the forest.

"Uh, Shaggy?" Ash said nervously as he watches the hippie continue to twitch. "Are you okay?"

"L-Like no, Mr. Potato..." Shaggy mumbles in his hallucinate state. "You can't go in the blender without going into my mouth first... Ahhhh..." They watch as Shaggy opens his mouth to let the supposed "Mr. Potato" in. Despite their friend's condition, the group couldn't help but laugh at Shaggy's ridiculous conversation.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Main Building in the camp, Velma decided to take a chance to look for more clues while Fred and Daphne fill out her roles so she can have the free time to look around. Despite the damage that the building took from the Specter last night, Ranger Stan was able to get the building back to the way it was before. This gives Velma a perfect chance to see more of the area and look for clues.

Velma walks down the hall while looking at some of the doors that are there. Although they all seem quite suspicious to her and there's a possibility for her to go through them for clues. However, one certain door caught her eye: Stan's Room.

The genus of her group stops right in front of the rickety old wooden store designed with a messy red marker writing that indicates the owner of the room. While Ranger Stan may have spent most of his time telling his horrible "Uncle Jokes" to them, but when he goes to his room he tells them, "It's nothing important for you kids to worried about. GET BACK TO WORK!" So, they couldn't really get anything out of him.

"I wonder what you're hiding in there, Mr. Pines," She hummed thoughtfully and reach her hand out to turn the doorknob when-

"And just what do you think you're doing, young lady?" Hearing that familiar gruff voice startle her and turn her head to see a scolding face Ranger Stan with his arms crossed standing right next to her.

"Oh! Sorry, Ranger Stan!" Velma quickly apologize once she realizes that she's been caught.

"Look, I know you're a detective and all, but I don't trust anyone going into my room." Ranger Stan explained as he took out a key from his pocket and lock his door. "People are always sneaking into my room and stealing my things. Ten years ago my air horn went missing."

"Wait a second, someone stole your air horn _ten_ years ago?" Velma asked suspiciously.

"I know, horrible right?" Ranger Stan asked, completely unaware of Velma's thoughtful look and finishing locking the door. "Some nut-job broke into my room and stole it from right under me! I used to wake kids up early in the morning with that thing, now I can't and some lonney is running around with it."

Velma look into some of the facts she knows about the Specter. The Specter came to Insulam Iunctus fifty years ago and started kidnapping boys who went into the forest, but it was only ten years ago that the Specter began kidnapping boys whenever it wanted too at night. The question is though; why did the Specter changed its pattern. And why would they need an air horn?

"Ranger Stan, do you have any idea on why the Specter changed its kidnapping pattern?" Velma questions when the old man turns to her.

"Heck do I know." Stan shrugged. "But ever since those scientists mention that the Terra Eclipse is coming ten years ago that Specter's been acting like it's on a time limit to get something."

Wait, the Terra Eclipse is coming up in a few days. Not to mention that Specter was so keen on getting all the boys it could get it had to capture all but two of the boys in the camp. She wonders...

"Stan, the Specter used to kidnap boys in the forest, right?"

"Uh, yeah." Ranger Stan answered unsurely. What is she thinking now? "What of it?"

"So if the Specter used to kidnap so many boys back in the forest, then there's a possible chance that the Specter has a lair inside the forest!" Stan's eyes widen in realization. "Do you have any idea on what part of the forest the Specter could be hiding in?"

Stan appeared thoughtful for a few seconds before pulling out a map from his pocket. "Well, there is one idea." He open the map into a position where Velma could see as well. It turns out the map shows the whole island, with a few words that describe some of the places on Insulam Iunctus. Some of the places she recognized are _Stan's Deadpan Camp_ , _Madame Macabre's Miraculous Gift_ _Shop_ , _Little Town,_ and _Sheriff Sam's Station._ However, one particular place was something that Velma didn't recognize, and it's the _Cryptic Cliffs._

"Two years ago, a boy and his sister went off on their own to explore the Cryptic Cliffs." Stan began as he took out a red marker circle the words that said _Cryptic Cliffs_. "Then the next thing I knew, that girl came running in saying that her brother been kidnapped by the Specter. Of course, he showed up the next week looking all petrified. But then I thought to myself, why would the Specter kidnap him at the Cryptic Cliffs? At daytime when the sun was up no less. So I bet my bottom dollar that Specter hangs around in the Cryptic Cliffs." To emphasis his point, Stan tap the marker right on the map.

Velma takes in what Ranger Stan was saying. Of course, it would make sense for the Specter to kidnap a boy that went to the Cryptic Falls because that's its lair. The Specter is always kidnapping boys at nighttime so that's perfect alibi. There was one question that remains, though...

"Is there by any chance some legends revolving around the Terra Eclipse, Mr. Pines?" Velma questioned. The old man rub a finger on his head.

"Gee, I don't know. Usually it's someone else in my family that likes these types of mysteries or legends. You can probably go to the library to look for something. As for me, I gonna go find your friends, tell them some of my good old Uncle Jokes!" With that, Ranger Stan strut down the hall towards the kitchen, completely unaware of Velma's scrunched up face.

Velma soon finds herself in a mental debate. "If I go to the library now, the Specter will probably be around by then. But if I go to the Cryptic Cliffs, then I won't be able to get everything I need to know about the Specter." Before she continue her thoughts further, familiar voices from down the hall caught her attention.

"-Prefer that giant sea serpent over that walking mushroom any day of the week!" That puberty voice that she's known so well spoke from the hall. Velma looks over the corner to see Shaggy (fully healed from his paralysis), Scooby, and the kids walking into the building in mid-conversation.

"Eh, Foongus aren't that bad, Shaggy." Ash told him.

"It's just if you pet them on the wrong spot they tend to get violent." Clemont explains.

Before one of them could say anything else, Velma's voice cuts them off. "Shaggy! Scooby! Just the two people I wanted to see!" They turn their heads to see the female genius walking up to them with a map in hand.

"Hey, Velma! Is there something-?"

"WAIT!" Shaggy quickly covers Ash's mouth to prevent the raven-haired boy from speaking further as he observes his genius friend with narrow eyes. "Like, I know that look! It's the look whenever she wants me and Scooby go look for the monster, and let me tell you something, Velma, we are _not_ gonna go look for that Specter!"

"Well, it's a good thing I wasn't asking you guys to go look for the Specter." Hearing this made Shaggy and Scooby sigh with relief while the hippie drops his hand from Ash's mouth. "I was actually going to ask you two to go to the Specter's lair." Shaggy and Scooby whimper once they hear that.

"What, you found out where the Specter is?" Serena asked while Velma holds out a map to them.

"Not exactly," She said as she opens the map and points at the circled area that read: _Cryptic Cliffs_. "Ranger Stan told me that the Specter once kidnapped a boy when it wasn't nighttime at the Cryptic Cliffs. So if my calculations are correct, the Specter is hiding in the Cryptic Cliffs. Which is why I want all of you to go there and find some clues that could us to solving this mystery."

"Well, that's a very interesting idea Velma, but I have like two questions. One; Why aren't you, Freddie, and Daphne going to the Cliffs yourselves? Two; It's nearly sunset out there, HOW ARE WE SUPPOSE TO GET THERE WITHOUT THE SPECTER TRYING TO GRAB ONE OF THE BOYS?" Everyone jumps backwards when they heard Shaggy yelled almost to the point of breaking his voice. Velma had to hold back her laughter to answer Shaggy's questions.

"First off Shaggy, Freddie and Daphne are back in the kitchen doing all the work Ranger Stan gave us, I'm going to go to the library to search more the Terra Eclipse. That Specter wants something from that Eclipse and it probably needs a boy to do it, so I'm going to find out what it is. And for your second question, it might be sunset Shaggy, but the sun is still out. If you all go out now, you'll be able to save some time and get back here before the Specter comes out."

"Oh... I hate it when she points out the obvious stuff..." Shaggy mumbles in defeat while Clemont takes the map from Velma.

"Well, if we want to save time and we should probably get going now." The genius boy said after taking a quick look of the map.

"Come on, Shaggy," Bonnie said as she and her friends began to lead the two cowards out of the building. "You don't want to be around there when the Specter shows up, do you?"

Velma heard Shaggy sigh, "No," before they were all out of sight.

"Now's my chance to find out more about the Specter's connection to the Terra Eclipse." With that, Velma began to head towards the library, unaware of the dangers she had just lead her friends too...

* * *

It didn't take long for the Camp Group to get to the Cryptic Cliffs. In fact, it only took them about 4 minutes to get there by Golf Cart, and the Sun is still a bit high in the sky so they still have plenty of time before it becomes dark out. The Cryptic Cliffs is true to its name, in the middle of the forest stood a gigantic rocky cliff that you could probably only see at the Grand Canyon ("We'll explain it to you later." Shaggy told the kids when they asked what the Grand Canyon was.). However, one thing that confirmed to them that the Specter is possibly living there is the stuck out edge near the top of the cliff, faintly, they could see a cave before the edge, which proves to them that someone could be living there.

"Like man, I don't want to do this..." Shaggy whimpers as he helps the kids unpack the rock-climbing equipment from the golf cart. Figuring that they might need to climb at a place with the name _Cliff_ in it, the two groups were able to sneak off with the rock-climbing equipment without Ranger Stan noticing them.

" _You_ don't want to do this?" Clemont asked skeptically, his face now shining with fear as Shaggy and Scooby help put their harnesses on. " _We're_ the ones that are going up there! What if the Specter does live there and finds us?!"

"We'll just use the Descenders if we see the Specter, Clemont." Bonnie spoke in a obvious tone while pointing at the blue descenders on the pile of ropes.

After finishing up the harnesses and putting the ropes in the right positions for the kids to climb, Shaggy gave the kids a few quick last words. "Okay kids, we don't what's going to be up there. So, if you see anything move, get back down here like there's a monster chasing you!"

The kids smile at his protectiveness, it was good to know that he cares about them. "Thanks Shaggy, but we'll be fine." Serena assured him.

"Besides, it's not like we haven't been chased by something before." Ash shrugged.

"Well, that's good to know-wait, what?" But Shaggy couldn't get an answer because the kids are already climbing up the cliff, leaving Shaggy and Scooby alone with their two Electric Pokémon. Shaggy and Scooby took a seat next to the Pokémon, who are standing on a tree trunk, while they watch the kids climb up the cliffs.

"So... Like how did you two come to know these kids?" Shaggy asked the two Pokémon in hopes to start up a conversation.

Back with the kids, they were almost up to the edge when Clemont suddenly let out a loud moan. "Uh, I can't go on anymore..." With that, Clemont let go of the rocks he was holding let himself dangling there.

"Clemont! We can't give up now, we're so close!" Bonnie shouts down at her brother, but the only response she got is Clemont's soft moans as he dangles like a ragdoll.

"You girls go on ahead, I'll watch Clemont." Ash told them before he begins to descend down towards the ragdoll Clemont.

"I can't believe how lazy my brother is..." Bonnie mumbles tiredly before she and Serena continue their ascend. Serena was the first one to climb up to the edge before bending back down and helping Bonnie up with a small "Thank you" from the little girl. The two girls took in on their surroundings.

The entire ledge seem flat enough to walk on and appeared higher than most of the trees since the sun is shining right at them. However there appears to be a giant hole in the cliff that probably leads to a hidden passageway inside the cliffs. However, the girls couldn't see how far it can go since most of that area is covered in darkness.

"Well, at least we know what type of living conditions the Specter likes to live by," Serena mumbles sarcastically.

"Dark, cold, and damp." Bonnie suggested as she and Serena began to make their way into the darkness. Taking out a flashlight. Serena shines it through the darkness but the sight before her shocks both herself and Bonnie.

Right where the darkness meets the light stood a gigantic rocky wall, preventing anything from going further. Now they realize why the Specter would hide here, no one can get in here to find it.

Bonnie's eyes trail downwards when something catches her eyes to make her sweat drop. "Uh, please tell me that isn't what I think it is..." Serena stares at the young girl in confusion before shinning the flashlight down to where Bonnie is looking at. Right there on the ground appeared to be some black liquid, Serena walks over to it and puts two fingers in it. She watches as she removes her two fingers from together the substance reacted all sticky.

"Wait a second, this is oil!" Hearing that made Bonnie sigh in relief. It wasn't what she thought it was! But wait...

"What's oil doing in the middle of a cliff?" She questions the older girl, but the only response she got was a shrug.

"No idea, but Velma would probably want to look at this." With that, Serena handed the flashlight over to Bonnie as she takes out a plastic bag from her vest and scoops up some of the oil.

Meanwhile back with the boys, Ash watches with bored look while leaning against the rocks as he watches Clemont trying to get his grip back onto the rope and rocks. "Bonnie's right, you know," He said after watching Clemont failing to once again get a grip. "You really do need to work out, Clemont."

Unknown to both boys, a familiar gross hand begins to toy with their descenders with their long dirty nails from the bottom at the cliff where it's shadowy.

"Like, really?" Shaggy asked in awe after Scooby finishes translating Pikachu's story. "The kid's been possessed by a ego-manic king for a whole day and he was fine after that?" Pikachu nods its head solemnly, it was a horrible day to remember. "Man, that kid is-!"

Shaggy was cut off when he heard screaming from above them. Looking up, their eyes widen in horror when they see Ash and Clemont falling to their doom, their carabineers doing nothing to stop their fall.

"ASH! CLEMONT!" "PIKA-PI!" "NE-NE!" The four grounded heroes screamed, terrified as they watch their friends falls with no way of stopping it.

However, just as the boys were pass the trees where their shadows meet the cliffs, the their fall was ceased by a sudden jerk. This action left both boys hanging there like ragdolls as they try to regain their breath.

"ARE YOU GUYS OKAY?!" Shaggy calls up to them from below.

"Yeah, we're fine!" Ash yells back down to reassure him.

"But what happened to our-" Clemont couldn't finish his sentence when Ash yelled out, "THE SPECTER!"

Clemont looked over Ash where his eyes widen when he sees the Specter flying straight at them with its horrifying hand reaching out to them. Before he could scream, Clemont felt Ash pulling him to his back where the young Kanto Native pushes himself off the cliff so they could avoid the Specter. Before the Specter could realize that the boys had flown over it, Ash was already running alongside the cliff to avoid the Specter.

Hearing all the commotion from outside, the girls quickly head over to the edge to see their two friends being chased by the Specter on the cliff.

"Hang on, you two!" Bonnie called out to the boys while Serena heads back into the cave in hopes to find something that could help. Seeing two sharp rocks at the corner an idea springs into the Performer's mind as she grabs them and quickly hurries back to the Bonnie's side and hands her one of the sharp rocks. "Shaggy! Scooby! Get ready to catch them!" She calls down to the cowards below.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Shaggy asked, not hearing that response clearly enough. But he couldn't think long when Serena and Bonnie quickly cut their friends' ropes, making gravity once again taking hold of the boys as they began to fall. Thinking quickly, Shaggy and Scooby hurried to where the boys are going to land and got ready to catch them. However, it was more like they landed on them.

"Like... You kids okay?" Shaggy asked in a daze from underneath Clemont, who landed on him while Ash landed on Scooby.

"Fine, despite that little experience." Clemont answers as the girls reached once they landed on the ground and began to unhook their equipment.

"We won't be for long, look!" Bonnie points up, where the Specter is flying down right after them!

Screaming, the group of heroes ran their way to the golf cart. But before they could reach it, the Specter beat them too it and flips over the cart, rendering it completely useless.

"Stan is going to kill us..." Shaggy whimpers once he caught sight of the cart's condition.

"Forget about Stan," Ash said, pointing towards the Specter, who is floating closer to them. "WORRIED ABOUT HIM!"

With that, the group of heroes began to run for their lives with Specter following behind saying, _"I munda est!"_

* * *

Back at the Camp, Freddie and Daphne had just finished loading a pile of crates onto each other. "Phew, we're finally done!" Freddie said with a quick swipe of his brow.

"Yeah, and thank goodness, too. I don't think Ranger Stan could give us anymore harder jobs." Daphne said.

Before they could say anything else, Velma's voice cuts in. "Guys! You won't believe what I just-" Velma came into the kitchen with a book in hand, but stops once she notices something strange. "Wait, where's Stan?"

"We don't know." Freddie shrugged. "Last time we saw him is when he came after you for leaving your post."

"HOT BELGIAN WAFFLES!"

The three teenagers jumped from hearing Ranger Stan's loud voice. Hearing the terrified tone in his voice, they quickly exit the kitchen and head into the cafeteria. There they see Ranger Stan standing there with his hands on his head with a horrified look on his face.

"Ranger Stan, what hap-" Freddie stops when he looks over Stan and gasps along with the girls at the horrifying sight.

All the boys who were taken by the Specter the other night were here, laying on the ground as the moan with pain. Whatever the Specter had done to them left all the boys in pain, and it was a horrible sight to see.

"It's all the boys!" Daphne realizes.

"But why would-" Freddie didn't have time to finish when he heard familiar screams from outside.

"Uh, I think your friends just found them first!" Ranger Stan said as they all ran outside. There where they can see a clear path that leads from the camp to the forest, Shaggy, Scooby, and the kids were all running for their lives with Specter not so far behind.

"RANGER STAN! FRED! VELMA! DAPHNE! HELP! THE SPECTER IS BACK!" Shaggy screams, while almost tripping on a few stones but kept his running pace. Luckily for him and everyone else, they all made it out of the forest where the sun is still shining. The Specter jerked to a stop when it was just near the borderline, it glares at the sunlight before flying back into the forest until it was out of sight.

"Son, what the heck happened?!" Ranger Stan asked Shaggy, who was breathing in and out to catch his breath. "Why was the Specter chasing all of you before night?"

Shaggy tried to get a clear answer out, but his voice was pass its breaking point and he was all out of breath so all he could make were guttering sounds before passing out right there at Stan's feet. The old man blinks at him for a moment before he, and the three teenagers, broke into a hysterical laugh.

"L-Like, WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!" Shaggy screamed, waking up from hearing their laughter.

"Y-Your voice!" Ranger Stan manage to speak out from all the laughter. "Son, I have _never_ heard something more ridiculous than that in my whole miserable life!"

Shaggy watches the four of them laugh with a hurt expression. Was his voice really that bad? Soon Shaggy's face form into rage as he swiftly stands up and begins to march towards the cabins, muttering a few cursed underneath his breath.

The kids, who were watching the exchange with worried looks, watch Shaggy walks briskly to the cabins. With a frown on his face, Ash turned to the still laughing people and said, "Don't you guys think you were kinda mean to him?"

"Eh, Shaggy is always like this." Freddie said with a careless shrug. "He'll get over it in the morning."

* * *

After a long day, managing to bring all the boys into the infirmary, and calling Sheriff Sam, the two groups decide it was best to turn in for the night. Shaggy and Scooby were sharing a cabin with the kids, who are currently slipping in their bunk beds like today's events didn't happen. While Scooby slept peacefully, Shaggy was standing up straight with his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

"My voice is hilarious, huh," He grumble and took something out from his shirt. It was the vial that Madame Macabre gave him. "Well, like let's see if they'll make fun of me now with a new and improve voice."

With that, Shaggy took the cover off and began gulping the serum all the way down.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Before I get into the Author's Note, I will like to inform you all this story now has a cover and it's all thanks to Joltie! Give a round of applause to them! :D**

 **Now that's done, let's get to the Author's Note! Wow, this is probably my longest chapter ever! Anyway, the gangs found another clue and Shaggy drank the voice changing serum! What possible Gravity Falls jokes will I put into the next chapter? Find out soon!**

 **SHOUTOUTS-**

 **Joltie: Yeah, Shaggy and Scooby will pretty much doing anything for kids. Freddie got what he deserves for trying to give the boys up! I ABOSULETLY LOVE THE COVER! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH! :D**

 **Guest: Does this chapter answer your question?**

 **Matt: Yep. Don't worry, I fixed that. Oh no... NO! NO! NOPE! NADA! I WILL NOT GO WATCH THAT AFTER-CREDITS SCENE! NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU ASK ME TOO, I WILL _NOT_ _!_ I WAS SCARRED ENOUGH FROM JUST SEEING THE SPECTER OF SHADOW CANYON, I WILL NOT GIVE MYSELF SOME MORE NIGHTMARES! Sorry, I got caught up in the moment there. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Steel Heart Alchemist: Don't worry about that! I understand why, but I still hoping to see Chapter Four soon! Yeah, Robbie is always more interested in his teen drama than other people in his life. And I'm sorry about some of the mistakes, I don't have much time to find them all, and I think I might missed them though. Can't wait to see the update and I hope you enjoy this one!**


	8. Meeting the Bikers

**NOTICE!**

 **J.K. SIMMONS IS SHAGGY'S NEW VOICE**

* * *

 **Meeting the Bikers**

The morning came by quicker than Shaggy realize. The sun shine through the window right at Shaggy's face, making the teenager grumble in annoyance and try to turn away from the sun's rays. After a few minutes of tossing and turning, Shaggy let the sun win and finally sits up. Seeing that Scooby and the kids are still asleep, Shaggy decide to be the one to get to the bathroom first. After a big yawn, Shaggy stood up and head towards the bathroom.

After a quick wash of the face, Shaggy look at his reflection in mirror and said, "Like, another day with the annoying-" He stops. That wasn't his normal puberty voice that he had grown so used too. No, it was something else. It was like a deep, grown, old man's voice, the one that everyone would respect.

"Uh... Hi?" Shaggy tried his voice out. It's still the same deep voice. "L-Like, it works!" Shaggy could feel himself laughing in amazement. "IT WORKS!" Loud snoring from Scooby reminded him of his dog's presence. "Scooby! Scooby!" The hippie ran out of the bathroom as quick as he could over to the sleeping Great Dane. "Wake ."up! You'll never believe what just happened to me!"

Scooby grudgingly open his eyes, not happy that he was yelled and shaken at to be awaken. "Raggy?" He mumbles tired, having to not hear his best friend's new voice just yet.

"What do you think old buddy, old pal?" Scooby's eyes widen with no emotion once hear hears the unfamiliar deep tone in Shaggy's voice. "Is my voice, like, awesome or what?"

The Great Dane's reaction was something that he didn't expect. Scooby let out the world's most terrified scream before ducking under the bed. Shaggy, not expecting that, look underneath the bed to find Scooby. "Uh, Scoob? Are you-?"

The next thing he knew, Scooby sprang out from underneath the bed with hockey stick in paw and began to smack Shaggy over the head with it.

"RAGGY! RAGGY, HELP! ME!" Scooby screams, ignoring all of Shaggy's pleads to stop. "THERE'S A SHAPESHIFTER IN HERE INPERSONATING YOU! SAVE ME! PLEASE!"

"OW! SCOOBY!" _Smack!_ "SCOOBY! OW!" _Smack!_ "OW! IT'S ME!" _SMACK!_ "SHAGGY RODGERS!"

Finally having enough of getting hit on the head, Shaggy grab the hockey stick before Scooby could bring it down. "Like, Scoob, IT'S ME, MAN!"

"Raggy?" Scooby asked, unsure if this is his friend in front of him and not some evil shapeshifting monster as he gently lowers the hockey stick, but up enough in case he needs to defend himself once again. "I-Is that you?"

"Of course it's me, Scooby!" Shaggy said, not noticing Scooby cringing when he heard his voice. "Remember that vial Madame Macabre gave to me? Well, ta-da! What do you think? Is my new voice, like, awesome or what?"

"Raggy, your voice sound like a creepy old man who stalks kids." Scooby told him straightforwardly, no hint of hesitation. "Change it back!"

"Like, no way Scooby!" Shaggy stubbornly refuses while crossing his arms. "Fred and the girls made fun of my old voice. Now with this voice, they'll never make fun of me again."

"But Raggy, it's _so_ creepy!" Scooby once again tried to persuade Shaggy. How could he not see that his new voice is disturbing? Before Shaggy could say anything further, soft snoring from the other room interrupted them. Shaggy then remembers the kids and their Pokémon sleeping in the room right next to them. Shaggy smiles once an idea springs into his mind.

"Well, if you don't like my new voice, then I know some people who will!" With that, Shaggy march forward towards the door that leads to the children's bedroom. He didn't notice Scooby's horrified look and terrified gasp as he opens the door.

"Raggy, NO! You'll scar them for life!" However, Shaggy had already went through the door. Scooby sigh an, "Ruh-Roh..."

The children were sleeping peacefully in their bunk beds. Ash's limbs are sprawled against his bed on the tops bunk, with one leg dangle over the side and Pikachu resting on his chest. Serena shared the lower bunk with him, and was in a more neat position than her love interest, with her sleeping underneath the blanket. The Lumiose siblings were sharing a bunk bed themselves with Bonnie on the top with Dedenne resting on the pillow, while Clemont is at the bottom with his glasses on a nearby desk. A normal person who have seen what these kids gone through would just leave them alone so they could sleep...

"Like, good morning kids!"

Unfortunately, Shaggy is not a normal person.

The kids found themselves stirring at that loud voice. They couldn't recognize the tone, but they can recognize the speech pattern of it. Although, it may because their minds aren't fully awake they have trouble being aware of their surroundings. "S-Shaggy...?" Bonnie mumbles gruelingly as she and her friends begin to wake up. Ash sat up abruptly, knocking Pikachu off, much to the Electric Mouse's irritation. Bonnie and Serena both sat up gently while rubbing their eyes, with Clemont sitting up and trying to reach for his glasses.

"Like, another beautiful day, isn't it?" The kids froze with their eyes widening. "By the way, how are my favorite kids in the whole entire world?" Clemont puts his glasses back on to make sure what he was seeing with the others is true. Yep, pretty much.

Shaggy jumps when the kids let out the world's most loudest and terrified screaming, with them now fully awake, before watching them reaching into their backpacks, frantically looking for something. Next thing he knew, he began getting hit on the head once again by the kids, with Ash having that same baseball bat he used in the Hotel, Serena using a cane, Bonnie with a golf club, and Clemont with a mallet.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Serena screamed, her aiming not letting up one bit

"W-WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH OUR FRIEND?!" Ash demanded, still hitting Shaggy with the baseball bat. Pikachu was busy screaming bloody murder at the hippie.

Bonnie was the first one to stop hitting him, but she only did that so she can yell, "SHAGGY! DON'T WORRY, WE'LL SAVE YOU FROM THIS BODY SWITCHING WARLOCK!" With that, Shaggy had to avoid the golf club since Bonnie is now swinging it.

"I doubt it's something like that Bonnie," Clemont scolded her, before, "BUT ALL I CARE ABOUT IS GETTING THIS CREEP OUT OF HERE!" Now, all the kids began swinging their weapons at the poor hippie.

"G-Guys! Guys!" Shaggy tried to plead to them, waving his hands around in a surrender mode. "Like, it's me! Shaggy!" The kids stop once they hear that familiar speech. Even if this was a "Body Switching Warlock" as Bonnie had put it, there's not way it could copy Shaggy's vocabulary like that.

"Shaggy?" Serena asked, unsure if she should put her weapon down along with everyone else. That voice... it's just so, creepy..

"Like, yep!" Shaggy nodded his head proudly, not noticing the kids wincing once they realize this _is_ Shaggy, only with a different voice. "Only with my new and improved voice! What do you think of my awesome voice?"

"As someone whose own voice is going through changes," Clemont begins while adjusting his glasses, "I have to confess that this is _beyond_ the levels of science, and weirdness."

"For the first time, I agree with my big brother! This is _so_ weird!" Bonnie screeches as she hides underneath her blankets with Dedenne.

"Yeah, weird and bad." Ash agreed, who didn't let go of his weapon like the rest of his friends have done.

"B-But guys!" Shaggy tried to reason with them as Scooby walks into the room and joins by the children's sides. "This new voice is, like, the best thing that could ever happen to me! Well, minus food. But imagine all the things I could do with my new voice, I could gather info for mysteries, act like a tough guy in front of monsters, oh! Think of all the prank calls I could pull." At that last part, Shaggy rub his hands eagerly together.

Everyone in the room stares at him with wide eyes. What happen to the Shaggy that they knew? Awkwardly, everyone began to give excuses like, "Uh, you know, I suddenly realize I'm still tired." "I think I'm going to sleep some more..." "Uh, I just remember I need to work on an invention I'm currently working on!" "And I need to get ready for the day!" "Ruh, I'm hungry!" With that, everyone began to do their excuses, leaving Shaggy completely baffle.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Main Building of the Camp, ambulances and police cars are station everywhere. Freddie and the girls all watch as the paramedics load boys who are still moaning, some even crying, in pain as their crying parents walk with them to the ambulances. Seeing this horrible sights made their heart wrench, what kind of cruel sick person would do this to a bunch of young kids?

"Gee, that Specter sure is determine to get what it wants." Freddie remarks after seeing a crying boy being move to an ambulance.

"But I don't understand, why does it need all these boys? What do they have that the Specter needs so much that it has to do all of _this_ to get?" Daphne questions, gesturing to all the suffering before them.

Hearing all of those question made a smile form on Velma's face. "Well, good thing I did my research last night." Seeing her two friends' confusion, Velma took out a big, worn-out book from her big. "This books explains how of unknown Ancient Legends in the tales from Old Europe. And take a look what I found in it." She opens the book, runs through a few pages, before stopping at page that showed what look like to be a white circle about to be block by a fill-in black circle, which seems to be emitting some sort of black rays that are covering what Fred and Daphne can guess to be Earth.

"The Terra Eclipse?" Freddie questions. How can a millennium event be connected to the Specter kidnapping boys?

"While I realize we might not know a lot of the Specter, I began to think about what does the Specter want. Luckily, Ranger Stan was able to tell me why the Specter began to change its pattern. It turns out, ten years ago scientists declared that the Terra Eclipse is approaching, the same year the Specter began to change its tracks." Velma holds up the book so that Fred and Daphne could read it.

 _"There have been many legends of those who wish that they can gain power so they can rule over the seven lands,"_ Freddie began to the read the nearly worn-out text. _"However, there has been one method that has been both simple yet frustrating to all those who try to gain its power. The Terra Eclipse is that one method."_

Daphne continues the reading, _"Although people once thought this method to a fantasy, there have been one man that was planning on using it for... World Domination?!"_

Seeing that Daphne was too terrified to continue, Freddie decides to be the one to finish, _"The man was known as Emperor Guo-Mo, a famous Chinese dictator in the 24 century B.C who handle dark magic. He ruled the whole land of China with an iron-fist before the citizens began to rise up against him. In an act of vengeance against all those who rebel him, Guo-Mo believed that the Terra Eclipse had hold Ancient Power and decided to perform the ritual so he gain unlimited power to not only rule China once again, but the whole world._

 _"However, Guo-Mo couldn't perform the ceremony because he didn't have the necessary requirements for the ritual. The performer must have the following a magical crystal ball and the Pure One, a young human being that's devoid of all evil and is pure from both heart and soul to the core. Although Guo-Mo had the crystal ball, he failed to obtain the Pure One. The Pure One is said to be the only one powerful enough to handle the energy from the Eclipse, since Guo-Mo failed to obtain the Pure One, the ritual failed. Guo-Mo was then chased out of China, his fate remains unknown."_

Once Freddie was done reading, Velma closes the book. "I'll bet you anything that the person behind the Specter is trying finish what Emperor Guo-Mo was trying to do."

"So the Specter has been kidnapping boys for years so that it can find the one that's Pure." Daphne realized.

"Not to mention the Specter must already have the crystal ball it needs." Velma points out.

"And with the Terra Eclipse drawing so close, the Specter had to kidnap all the boys in camp so it can be ready for the ceremony." Freddie finishes.

Daphne then remembers something. "Wait, the Specter did kidnapped most of the boys in the camp. It got all but two..." She trails off as the looks of realization dawns of Fred and Velma's faces.

"Alf and Clinton!" Freddie yelled, not noticing the glaring looks he's receiving from the girls.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure their names are Ash and Clemont, Freddie." Daphne corrected.

"You don't really think one of those boys could be the Pure One, do you?" Velma questions.

"Well, the Specter might think so. Which is why we need to keep an eye on both of them in case the Specter comes after them." Freddie explains. Before they could talk more of the subject, sounds of yelling caught their attention. They turn their heads to see Ranger Stan and Sheriff Sam in a middle of an argument.

"I'm telling you Sammy, you need to send your boys out there! That Specter is taking things _too_ far! Kids are going to the hospital because of that lonney!" They saw Ranger Stan yelled at the Sheriff, who look completely unaffected by him.

"And I'm telling you, Stan Pines, that all these kids need are some good therapy." Sheriff Sam yelled back after putting away his notebook. "Besides, I don't see any physical damage that could make the police involve!"

" _Physical_ damage?!" Ranger Stan shouted in outrage. "One of my golf carts was destroyed last night and a few kids almost got hurt!" This makes the three teenagers look around sheepishly. They might have an idea on what happened that night.

"Look Ranger Stan, I understand you're looking at this in a personal perspective." Sam said in a 'not-so-much' understanding tone. "But look at this from an economic perspective, with your camp gone the bikers will finally have a place to hang out where they don't have too cause anymore damage toe the town. We can't afford anymore money to fix the town." As the Sheriff speaks further, Ranger Stan only seemed to be more enrage.

Just when Sam finishes speaking, sounds of motorcycle engines began to appear along the entrance of the camp. "Speaking of which, here they come now!" Sheriff Sam said, looking almost a bit _too_ excited for Velma's taste.

The three teenagers watch as they see the shining metal of the five motorcycles coming over the horizon. Daphne then remembers something, "Wait, what about the welcoming-" She didn't have to finish as she watches the bikers fly over the "Welcoming Bump in the Road" before landing gracefully on the ground before stopping, making the dirt fly at the teenagers. "Never mind..." She mumbles, upset just like her friends because they're covered in dirt.

The leader, from what they can guess since he's the biggest and the most muscular one there, is an African American. They watch as he takes off his helmet and sunglasses and begins to look around the camp like he's the world's most important critic.

"Ah, Denis!" Sheriff Sam greeted what they believe to be Denis, who turn his cold gaze towards him, making the Sheriff nearly jump. "S-So, what do you think of this place?" Velma frowns. Since when did Sheriff Sam became so nervous?

"If it weren't for the fact that there's stupid log cabins here, me and my boys would have enjoy this place." Came the deep, cold reply from Denis.

Sheriff Sam gulps a little bit. "W-Well, don't your worry there, Denis! Once we shut down this camp, you and your boys will finally have a place to call home!" Denis seemed to take that as an considerate answer since he slowly nodded.

"Now hold on a second there, Mr. Muscle!" Sheriff Sam wince when he heard Ranger Stan's yelling voice with Denis snapping his head towards the old man who is marching towards them. "Don't think you can get my camp so easy! You see, I have famous detectives working on this case!" The three teenagers eyes widen when they see Ranger Stan pointing a finger at them and Denis's cold look is towards them now. Why are they suddenly brought into this? "And they're going to capture that lonney and rub it in your face!"

Wordlessly, Denis pushes Stan away from him and begins to walk towards the three teenagers, his eyes set on Freddie. Seeing that the big biker is looking at their blonde friend, the girls quickly inch away from their petrified leader, leaving the poor boy to defend for himself. Freddie could feel himself sweat nervously as the big biker stood over him like a giant.

"Look here, sonny." Denis begins, looking at Freddie with a hard glare. "I don't want any trouble with kids, but me and my boys have been looking for a spot to settle for years on this island. You mess that up, and my boys will show you "Animal-Boy" what the real power of Pokémon looks like." To emphasis their point, half of the bikers took out their Pokéballs. "Get it?"

Before Freddie could say anything, a voice stops him, "Like, hey everybody!" Everyone who are currently present at the camp turn their heads to see Shaggy walking towards them cheerfully with Scooby and the kids walking behind them with worried expression. Shaggy took in the scene in front him with a confused expression. "Uh, did we like missed something?" Everyone, but Scooby and the kids who wince, eyes widen. That voice...

"IT'S THE JUDGE WHO HAS COME TO GIVE JUDGEMENT FOR OUR WRONG DOINGS!" A biker screamed, causing a chain reaction of the rest of the bikers and the policemen screaming themselves before fumbling over to their vehicles. Shaggy watch as all of the policemen and bikers sped out of the camp, almost going off road when they hit the bump before disappearing out of sight.

"Like, was it something I said?" Shaggy questions before he finds himself being chased by Ranger Stan, who is hitting the hippie on the head with a broom.

"KILL IT! KILL IT WITH FIRE!" Stan screamed, still chasing and hitting Shaggy on the had. He stops running when he went in front of the kids to say, "Kids, cover your eyes. This is about to get ugly." Just as Stan begins raising the broom above his head and was about to swing back down on Shaggy when Ash and Clemont quickly grab onto the broom to stop him.

"Ranger Stan, wait!" Ash begged, trying to get a good hold on the broom.

"That's the real Shaggy!" Clemont tried to reason with the old man. Luckily it seems to have work since Stan had stop struggling them and was putting the broom.

"Wait, what?" He questions. This is the weird hippie that's been looking after these kids for days?

"S-Shaggy?" Freddie asked uncertainly, he and the girls were all gripping each other tightly when they found out Shaggy had a new voice. Now he's let go of the girls and walks over to the hippie to make sure it's really him. "I-Is that you?"

"Like, of _course_ it's me, man!" Shaggy shouted, before addressing everyone around him. "But, like, what's wrong with all of you?! You all made fun of my old voice!"

"Well, to be fair, sonny, at least you sounded like a real person who's going through puberty, like this kid." Stan told the hippie before jabbing a thumb towards Clemont's direction. "But, now you sound like a creepy old man who stalks children. I'm actually surprise these kids haven't attack you yet."

"We did." Bonnie admits quietly.

"Then I rest my case."

Seeing the downcast look on the hippie's face, Velma decided to speak up. "Look Shaggy, if this new voice is really that bad, then why don't you go back to Madame Macabre and ask to get you another potion that changes your voice back to normal."

"And we can finally hear that funny puberty squeak in the voice." Freddie adds in, while laughing a little. Only he didn't notice all the glares he was getting from Shaggy, Scooby, and the kids.

"Even if I did go to Madame Macabre," Shaggy began with a growl, his fist clenching each other. "I can't get my own voice back because the serum is permanent! Look!" He shoves the empty vial up in the blonde's face where he can read a tag that said _It's Permanent, ya'll!_.

"You mean we're stuck with your creepy stalker voice forever?" Freddie said in shock before slumping down in disappoint. "Oh man, now what are we going to laugh at?" Hearing that cause Shaggy to explode.

"LIKE, I CAN'T _BELIEVE_ YOU, MAN!" With that, a still-fuming Shaggy march off into the woods with Scooby following him, leaving a few confused Mystery Inc. members and sympathetic children behind to watch him leave.

"Uh, was it something that you said?" Velma asked, with Freddie giving a useless shrug.

 _SMACK!_

"OW!"

The three teenagers cried out before rubbing their heads painfully and glaring at the kids, who have their weapons they used on Shaggy out and are glaring at them as well. "What was that for?!" Freddie questioned.

"And you call yourselves his friend..." Serena said with a shake of her head, she and her friends giving the three teenagers disappointed looks. Then they quickly hurried into the woods where the two cowards had gone, leaving behind very confused teenagers.

"Uh, did we just get lectured by a bunch of kids?" Velma asked. Ranger Stan, who was staring at all of this awkwardly, wrap an around Freddie's shoulders.

"Trust me, I've had experience with this sort of thing. If even the happiest kid is tick off at you, that's when you know you messed up pretty badly." He told them in a not-so-helpful tone.

* * *

The kids and their Pokémon kept shouting for Shaggy and Scooby. Although it's morning, the Specter had no problem attacking them from the shadows as proven yesterday at the Cryptic Cliffs. Now filled with worry and not regarding the boys' own safety, the children became desperate to find their new friends. They could understand why they left, though, with friends like, who needs bullies?

"Shaggy?" Bonnie calls out when popping her head out of the bush. "Scooby-Doo!"

"Where are you?" Clemont yelled.

"We're over here!" A familiar voice yelled from behind a couple of large bushes.

"Scoob!" And, another familiar voice reprimanded Scooby from the large bushes. Oh boy, out of all the voices he could've had he _had_ to have this one? Gulping, the kids made their way through the bushes to see Shaggy sitting sulky on a big log with Scooby by his side, with a look of uncertainty. Seeing the hippie look so upset made the kids forget about their fear of his new voice. Walking over to the hippie, Shaggy looks up to see the kids before shooting his head back down.

"What? Come to make fun of my old _and_ new voice too?" The kids winced at the harsh tone, but not that they could blame him though. They sat down on either sides of Shaggy with concern expressions.

"Actually, we were worried about you." Serena told him honestly, but that didn't make any sort of reaction from hippie.

Thinking quickly, Clemont said, "You know, we never thought your old voice was weird." Not that cause a reaction from Shaggy. He look up to meet the children's warm smiles. How can something like that be so sincere?

"Like, really?" Shaggy questions, not so sure if he should believe them. After all, his friends made fun of his voice.

"of course, we didn't!" Ash said like it was obvious.

"To be honest, the only thing we did found strange about you was your vocabulary." Bonnie admits sheepishly.

Shaggy laughs a little, pretty soon everyone else finds themselves laughing. It was nice having these kids around, it was like when they're back in high school where Freddie and the girls _did_ care about what happens to them before they found out Shaggy and Scooby are good baits for catching the culprits. But hey, he's good with having these kids instead.

After a few minutes of laughing, Shaggy decides to ask something. "Hey, like, can I ask you guys a question?"

"Sure, spill!" Ash said kindly.

"The baseball bat I can understand from you," Shaggy said while pointing at Ash, before addressing the rest of the kids. "But like, seriously? Since when do you kids carry weapons in your backpacks?"

The kids laugh sheepishly. Oh right, they're weapons from this morning. This is going to be embarrassing. "Yeah, funny story about my Mom when she found out about what happened at the hotel," Ash begins with a nervous laugh.

* * *

 **Author's Note: We found the Specter's motivation! Yep. J.K. Simmons is Shaggy's new voice. Go ahead, try to imagine him as Shaggy, even I'm creeped out by it. Besides, he's the only one that I can imagine that has a complete contrast to Mathew Lillard's own voice. And I'm doing a lot of Gravity Falls jokes, what else would I put in? *Laughs evilly.***

 **SHOUTOUTS-**

 **Joltie: Yeah, the Pure One is pretty obvious. Well, does the kids hitting Mystery Inc. on the head count as justice? And regarding Shaggy's voice, you can definitely tell from everyone's reactions that voice is anything but sexy. Velma does know the truth, and we find out more about the Terra Eclipse in this chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Guest: Thank you! What do you think of Shaggy's new voice and everyone's reaction to it?**

 **Mr. R: Uh, I don't know to react to that. But one thing I can say for certain, it's not the Specter of Shadow Canyon.**

 **Steel Heart Alchemist: Oh my goodness, I hope your Grandmother is going to be alright! That's amazing that you're an artist on YouTube! Yep, another bonding moment between the two gangs. Besides, I was just wondering since both Scooby and Pikachu are animals, it would make sense for them to understand each other. I hope things go well with you! :)**

 **Matt: It was at first for comedy effect, but try to look at all the past Scooby shows and movies. Especially from Scooby-Doo!: Music of the Vampire where Shaggy sings about how others wouldn't care about him and the gang's shadows are seen. Besides, if they really did care about Shaggy and Scooby, they wouldn't let them get chase by monsters since they're so afraid. I know its for comedy, but if I were them, I wouldn't let them do that if they were really terrified. But that's my understanding of it And about Velma, that's pretty much a standard Scooby line where one of the members of the gang send Shaggy and Scooby off to find the monster.**

 **sunnyflight530: Yep! The character Ranger Stan is entirely based off Gravity Falls' Grunkle Stan. I tell you, Alex Hirsch is a genius! Yeah, Shaggy's situation with his voice is like Dipper.**


	9. Third Attack

**Third Attack**

For the rest of the day, Shaggy, Scooby, and the kids spent their time exploring the woods (while being mindful of their location) and looking for more Pokémon for Shaggy and Scooby to know about. However, due to Shaggy's new voice, they have their work cut out for them. Whenever Shaggy tries to coax a Pokémon near him, they just scream and run as fast as they can away from him.

For a example, a herd of Deerling had pass by them. When Shaggy tried to coax them over by saying, "Here, little deer. Come to Shaggy..." However, once the Deerling caught sight of where that creepy voice had come from, they all screech and ran away. Shaggy slumps down in defeat.

"Hey, don't worry about it, Shaggy." Ash, the ever so optimistic, tried to reassure him. "We'll try again. Besides, it's not like _all_ the Pokémon can be afraid of you, right?"

Whenever is was fate trying to ruin Ash's optimism or it just hate Shaggy's guts, things didn't get any better. Every forest Pokémon either ran or fly away when they heard Shaggy's new voice, all the water Pokémon even swam away when Shaggy complimented on their swimming. He even made the Gyarados, who was once so friendly with them, afraid, causing the giant sea serpent to dive in and emitting a big wave that splash all over them.

"Ah! My hair!" Serena cries, not looking happy to be soak like everyone else. Shaggy sighs in defeat.

* * *

"Like man, this is hopeless!" Shaggy cried out once letting himself drop onto the log hours before with the kids once again sitting on either sides of him. They had spent the whole day searching for more Pokémon and now it was currently dark with the moon out high in the sky. Although they knew it was the time to head back, the kids knew they have to stay and talk to Shaggy.

"Come on, Shaggy," Bonnie begins. "Just because you scare off Pokémon doesn't mean you can scare everyone off."

"She's right," Clemont agrees with his sister. "Besides, I don't think the creatures in your world would even care about your voice."

After the young genius had said that, a squirrel had come out of the bushes, possibly searching for food. "Like, hi Mr. Squirrel!" Shaggy calls out to it. The squirrel whips its head towards Shaggy directions before letting out a screech and scurrying back into the bushes.

"Uh, I stand corrected..." Clemont said with slight amazement while adjusting his glasses.

Shaggy once again sighs in defeat. "Look kids, I like appreciate you trying to cheer me up, but let's look at the facts. I'm stuck with this creepy voice for the rest of my life, and no one wants to be near me!"

"We do!" Ash quickly insists.

"Yeah, right Scooby?" Bonnie asks while looking at the Great Dane expectedly.

"Uh, actually it was just for pity." Scooby told them straightforwardly, making Shaggy look downcast once again.

"SCOOBY!" The kids reprimand the dog.

"No, no, it's okay, kids." Shaggy gently told them. "Look, it's late and it's-" He stops to look at his watch before his eyes went wide like saucers once he realizes the time. " _9 o'clock?!_ We're really late!" The kids eyes widen as well, they knew it was late but not _this_ late!

"We need to get out of here!" Clemont shouts in panic, already jumping to his feet and ready to run. "The Specter could be already out looking for us!"

"No need to tell me twice!" Ash said as he and the others are already up on their feet and now are already running back to the camp. "Maybe we can-!" Ash stops with a scream along with the others when the Specter suddenly pops out of the bushes right in front of them with its arms out in a creepy way that makes them back away.

 _"I munda est!"_ The Specter growled angrily. With the Eclipse drawing so near, one of these boys _have_ to be the Pure One its been searching so desperately for. If it doesn't catch one of them in time or otherwise they're not the Pure One, then it's going to be very _annoyed_.

Feeling slightly braver when she realizes her brother is in trouble, Bonnie boldly steps forward. "If you want to get to my brother then you have to go through me, you big meanie!" Dedenne pops out of her bag and stands up on her shoulder with cheeks sparking, proving her point.

Wordlessly, and possibly a little weirded out at the fact a little girl is going to try and stop it since its right eye is in a position where an eyebrow is raise, the Specter smacks Bonnie away, sending the poor girl flying.

"Bonnie!" The kids screamed before Clemont let out his Apiom Arm and catches his sister before she could hit anything.

"Bonnie, are you okay?" Clemont asked his sister frantically and in concern once he sees her sick expression after he pulls her back over to their side.

"Now I know how Ranger Stan and Freddie when this happened to them..." Came Bonnie's daze response, with Dedenne looking just as sick as her.

 _"I munda est!_ _"_ Everyone jumps and look back at the Specter in fear. Oh right, they briefly forgot about this guy. They all began to back away slowly as the Specter begins to slowly float towards them with no way to run, fear is shining through their eyes. Although they all know the Specter is only after Ash and Clemont, it doesn't reassure the others on the possibilities of what the Specter could do to them.

Something, however, manage to catch Scooby's attention out of the corner of his eye. Looking to his right he sees the golf cart they had lost the night before. How did it get all the way out here? The last time he check, ghosts didn't know how to drive. But he didn't have to ponder on it when he remembers of the situation they're currently in. Hmm, the golf cart seem okay, minus of the few places that are covered in bumps. Maybe they could still get to work somehow...

"When I give the signal, we all run to the golf cart." Scooby whispers to all of them, only to receive confuse looks in return.

"Scooby, what are you-" But Serena didn't had time to finish her sentence when Scooby suddenly points to the left of them and shouts, "LOOK! IT'S THE WORLD'S MOST DISTRACTING OBJECT!"

Completely dumbfounded by the sudden shout, the Specter whip its head towards the direction Scooby pointed in an act of instinct. Luckily, this gives Scooby the chance to take out his hockey stick and hit the Specter with it. The Specter, not expecting the attack, is sent flying towards a tree.

"That was the signal if you're wondering!" Scooby tells them before they all broke into a run towards the battered golf cart.

"Aren't we just making the Specter madder by doing that?" Ash questions after hearing the Specter shouting things in a gibberish language he couldn't understand. A part of him didn't want to know what the Specter was saying.

"No talk! Keep running!" Scooby insisted. Ash was completely happy with that answer.

It didn't take long for them to reach the golf cart. Once they reach it, they quickly jump into their seats, the girls and Dedenne in the last row, the boys and Pikachu in the middle, and Shaggy and Scooby in the front row with Shaggy at the wheel. "Seatbelts." Shaggy reminded the kids calmly as they frantically tried to put their seatbelts on. Once making sure all of their seatbelts are in, Shaggy quickly starts up the golf cart and after a few times the engine didn't work, they're already speeding off.

The Specter, who is now floating up while seeing Eclipses spinning around its head to show that it's still dizzy from flying right into a tree. After shaking its head to regain its normal sights the Specter sees the golf cart already speeding off in a distance. A small wicked chuckle escape from the Specter, time to play.

"Shouldn't we be going faster than this?" Clemont asked nervously after checking behind them and is now looking at Shaggy, who is now lounging with Scooby while driving.

"Please, like, at the speed we're going and the fact Scooby hit the Specter hard enough so that it could probably give it a concussion, we'll be back at Camp in no time." Shaggy told them, he and Scooby looking completely calm compared to the slightly fearful looks of the kids.

Serena looks behind her and gasps with her eyes widening. "You spoke too soon!" She screams while pointing, catching everyone's attentions and turning around themselves before yelling. The Specter is flying right behind them and gaining speed fast. Also with the fact the floating cloak looks completely fine despite getting hit by a hockey stick and flying into a tree. This prompts the kids to glare at their elders.

Shaggy laughs sheepishly at their glares. "Alright, I stand corrected." He admits, but they didn't had any more time to argue because the Specter is already at their right side is now trying to grab Clemont.

"Ah! Floor it! Floor it!" Clemont begs, he and Ash trying to get as far as they can in their seats away from the Specter. Not being needed to be told twice, Shaggy quickly step on the accelerator. The golf cart speeds off, leaving the Specter in the dust, literally. After a moment of coughing out the dust, the Specter then speeds up its flying to chase after them.

* * *

A few miles up ahead, a couple of bushes began to rustle with voice emerging from them.

"It seems the twerps have this unexplainable habit of picking the most strangest places to take a vacation." A male voice spoke from the bushes.

"Tell me about it, James," A female voice said irately from the bushes. "When are we going to pop out? I don't know how much more I can take of these rodents running all over me!"

"Don't blow a fuse just yet, 'cause I can hear them come now!" A third voice spoke, which their words rang true. Up ahead they could hear the screams coming from the familiar twerps and some other two that they didn't have time to ponder on because they were getting ready to jump. At last, they can _finally_ have that Pikachu! It might have took them nearly freezing to death and getting chased by a Ghoul, it'll all be worth it in the end. Besides, something is probably scaring the twerps towards them so they're okay with this "guy"!

"Do we jump yet?" The male voice asked, hearing the screaming getting louder.

"Not yet," The third voice told him patiently, listening to the screamer as it got closer.

"Now?!" The female voice asked impatient, the screaming is getting _too_ close for her comfort.

"Not yet," The Third voice told her, waiting for the screams to get a little more close.

"MEWOTH!" The male and female voice all shouted at the third voice in both annoyance and impatient. What aren't they jumping out yet.

The third voice ignore his teammate's shouts and still listen to the screaming. Once they sound like they're only a few feet away, it shouted, "Now!"

With that, the three that had sprung out of the bushes and are now in the golf cart's path. However they didn't seem to care about the blaring light that is coming straight towards them.

"Prepare for trouble!" The female said with a pose.

"And make it doub-!" The male began to say before the golf cart speeds past them, leaving them in the dust.

"What the- HEY!" Jessie screams, she and her teammates not looking happy that they're being annoyed as they watch the Golf Cart speed off in the distance. "Don't ignore us!"

"We've been through a lot just to find you, Twerps!" James yelled with a shake of his fist.

"And trust us, it wasn't pretty!" Meowth screamed, swiping his little paws in the air with frustration. However, their annoyance was caught short when they heard something that sounded like gibberish to them from behind. Slowly, they turn their head to see the Specter flying straight towards them.

Seeing the floating phantom was enough to make Team Rocket scream and run out of the Specter's way, with the Specter continuing its pursue on the Golf Cart, probably not noticing the cowardly bad guys. But it was good enough for Team Rock because they are currently still running for their lives.

"First the Ghoul and now _this_?!" James screamed as he and his teammates still run as fast as they can.

"What's next, a _real_ ghost?!" Jessie questions.

 _"TEAM ROCKET IS RUNNING OFF AGAIN!"_

* * *

Shaggy's head suddenly shots up. He could have sworn he heard someone scream from behind them. "Like, did any of you guys heard that?" He questions all the passengers. The only thing he got in return is confused looks from them.

"No, I didn't hear anything!" Ash tells him, with everyone else nodding their agreement.

"Good," Shaggy nods before they hear the Specter yelling from behind them. "Cause I'm more worried about the Specter to worry about anything else!"

After saying that, the Specter is suddenly in front of the cart, gripping the hood tightly to keep it from falling. Seeing the Specter's red eyes in front of them cause them to scream with Shaggy jerking the wheel left to right, trying to shake the Specter off of them. However, the Specter's grip was tight, not being shaken off so easily. The Specter then punches through the windshield and is grabbing the wheel from Shaggy.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy shouts as he tries to get wheel back under his control. But that failed when the Specter puts its hand on his face, blocking his view. "AH! IT'S LIKE TOUCHING A OLD MAN'S DRY SKIN! SO GROSS!"

With the Specter now in control of the cart, they watch as the phantom turn the cart and is now going into the direction of the Cryptic Cliffs. "Ah! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered the Mouse Pokémon, already having an idea what the Specter is going to do to them when they reach the Cliffs. Pikachu nods in understanding before jumping onto Shaggy and unleashing a powerful Thunderbolt.

Good news, it manages to get the Specter to let go of the wheel and Shaggy and make it fall off the cart. Bad news, it shock Shaggy as well. "L-Like, thanks Ash..." The hippie said woozily, his hair all up in the fritz and some electricity is bouncing off of him.

"Don't mention it, Shaggy!" Ash said cheerfully, not noticing the condition his friend is in.

After regaining his senses, Shaggy grabs hold of the wheel and turns the cart back around so they're heading for the camp again. After that, it appeared to be easy driving for them.

"Did we lost it?" Shaggy asks the kids, who are looking at their surrondings.

"We can't see it!" Bonnie tells him, squinting her little eyes to see through the darkness.

"I think we did, Shaggy!" Serena finally confirms to the hippie. This made them all sigh in relief. Finally after a few suspenseful minutes of driving in a golf cart, they can finally head back to the camp with no-

" _I munda est_ _!"_

Spoke too soon. The Specter had recovered from the Thunderbolt is now once again perusing them. They watch with fearful looks as the Specter flies up to the right side of the cart and grabs both Clemont and Ash by the arms.

"Hey, let go!" Ash demanded, both he and Clemont struggle to get their arms free. Luckily since they had their seatbelts on, it prevents the Specter from dragging them off. Not to mention Serena and Bonnie have both grabbed the boys' arms themselves and are trying to get the Specter to let go, which made it harder for the Specter.

"Let them go!" Bonnie screams, gripping tight onto her brother's arm to prevent him from letting the Specter take him. Serena herself, was grabbing onto Ash's arm, refusing to let her love interest be part of some sick ceremony. Soon Shaggy and Scooby join in the struggling by grabbing the Specter's arm to let go of the boys, with Shaggy being mindful of keeping his eyes on the rode.

The Specter was getting annoyed. How long are these vermin going to prevent it from its goal? All it needs to take these boys, find out if one of them is the Pure One and- Wait... Looking closely at the two boys who are both struggling to get out of its grasps, it could definitely see the major differences between them. The Blonde Boy, who was kicking and screaming to get away, had this fearful and cowardly look that all the other boys had when it kidnapped them and they weren't the Pure One. However, the raven-haired boy was different than all of the other boys it's kidnapped, he had this some sort of courage in his eye, like he's going to continue to fight for his life.

It's never seen anything like this before. All the boys were cowardly when it kidnapped them and the Blonde Boy shows the exact same trait. But the raven-haired boy is different. He has such courage, such righteousness, so _Pure_...

With a grunt, the Specter let go of Clemont and is now using both hands to pull Ash out of the cart. Ash, not expecting the sudden attack and became caught off guard, was pulled out of his seat but the seatbelt prevent him from going anywhere. "ASH!" Everyone screams once they see the Specter going after the boy. Now they all grabbed their raven-haired friend and try to get him out of the Specter's hold. Pikachu even join in by biting onto the Specter's sleeve to get it to let go.

Shaggy found himself in a state of panic. He can't help everyone else since he needs to look at the road to avoid crashing, a situation that can lead to a both positive or negative outcome. A possibility he didn't want to take with this kids around, but he knows that the Specter is going to get away with Ash if he doesn't help. Before Shaggy could continue his cowardly thoughts, he notices something up ahead of them.

Right there are two trees that are close together, but left a small opening that can make the golf cart go through barely. Maybe...

"Like, hang on everybody!" Shaggy yells, now gripping the wheel with both his hands and is stepping on the accelerator pedal hard. "We're going to be in for a bump ride!"

He's words manage to get everyone's attention, even the Specter's, as they turn their heads towards to where they're driving ahead too. Their eyes widen when they see Shaggy is driving straight towards a narrow opening in between two trees. In shock and to avoid getting hit, the Specter let go of Ash and is now flying away from the cart, but not without Pikachu tearing a piece of its cloak off since its little teeth were still biting onto it. Everyone but Shaggy had their eyes close in preparation.

They heard sounds of metal scratching, but that was it. Hesitantly, they open their eyes to see the golf cart still intact and they are now driving away from the trees. Seeing that they've made it, they all cheer. "Way to go, Shaggy!" Serena praised their driver, who smiles proudly.

"Like, thanks Serena!" He told her, before looking back at the road ahead of them. "Hey! I see the camp!" True to his word, they could see the Camp coming into sights. This brings great relief to them, finally they can be safe-

Sounds of the engine shutting down caught their attention. They watch as the golf cart grew slower and slower until it completely stop, no matter how many times Shaggy kept on stepping on the pedal, the cart wouldn't move. Then they heard a sick voice chucking at them. Hesitantly, they poke their heads out of the cart to see the Specter floating down in front of them, the horrible chuckle coming from it.

"Uh... Scooby? I'm starting to think like the Specter may or may not have intentionally left the golf cart out here just to spite us." Shaggy told his dog, who let out an exhausted, "Roh, roy..." How did he not see that coming?

 _"I munda est..."_ The Specter spoke with its arms out, readying to charge down on them. Acting quickly, everyone in the cart made a break for it as the Specter flew down towards them.

* * *

At the Main Building's cafeteria, the rest of Mystery Inc. were seated at a table, waiting for any sign of Shaggy and Scooby. They've been thinking about what happened with Shaggy and they couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. Okay, so Shaggy's voice had that awful puberty squeak, but it's been there ever since high school. They never really did made much of commotion of it until recently, and the reason they'll never know, but all that matter to them was making it up to Shaggy and Scooby.

However, as they wait for them the whole day, they notice that the sun has already set and the full moon is now in its place. This made them worry, they've been gone for too long.

"The moon is already up," Freddie notes. "How long do you think they're going be out there?"

"I'm getting worried," Daphne admits. "What if the Specter catches them?"

"Doubtful," Velma said, looking less concern then the rest of them. "If the Specter were after them, shouldn't they be screaming by now?"

Probably the fates insulting her, but they can hear screaming from Scooby, Shaggy's new creepy voice, and the kids outside the building. "You had to ask." Daphne glares at Velma before they all ran out of the building.

* * *

The Specter growled to itself as it tries to find the hiding Pure One amongst the bushes. Just when it _finally_ found the Pure One after _years_ of agonizing ways to kidnap boys, it only manages to lose him thanks to his friends. If it manages to perform the ceremony, it's going to do some _things_ towards those people and they're not going to look the same ever again.

As the Specter floats by a couple of bushes, it could have sworn it heard one of them rustle. Stopping and floating back towards the bushes. The Specter stare at it intensely, almost daring it to move again. When it didn't and the Specter had grown impatient, it stuck its hand inside it and began to feel around it. The Pure One _has_ to be here.

Unknown to the Specter, it was correct because everyone are currently hiding in the bushes it's inspecting. Their faces cringe with fear once they see the Specter's hand is now in the bushes and feeling around for them. "What do we do?" Serena mouths to Shaggy in a near state of panic, but Shaggy was going into one himself. He didn't know what to do, if they try running now the Specter could grab them. Oh, out of all the times for Shaggy and Scooby to leave their disguises at home! Luckily, Scooby, himself, had a plan...

The Specter grew more impatient as it now furiously check the bushes. Come one, not when it was so close! If the Pure One was not here, where else could he be? He couldn't have gotten far. No, he _has_ to be here! Maybe if it would just-

 _Snap!_

The Specter howl in pain once it felt something slap down hard on its fingers. Lifting it back up to cradle it in pain, the Specter sees a mousetrap has clamp down hard on its fingers.

Meanwhile in the bushes Scooby couldn't help but giggle at his old trap. He hadn't done something like that in a long time. However, the others didn't seem to find this amusing like he did. In fact, he's receiving glares from Shaggy, Ash, and Pikachu, mostly from Ash and Pikachu. With Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont, they mostly had weirded out looks because they wonder how a dog can carry a mousetrap. Dedenne, being fearful of the mouse trap, quickly hid back in Bonnie's bag.

"Okay, now that was just insulting." Ash said, with Pikachu shouting its agreement as well. However, its shouting was muffle by the piece of the Specter's cloak in its mouth.

"Yeah," Shaggy agreed with them, although his face showed more annoyance than anger. "Like, you should haven't done that Scoob. Now that Specter is _really_ sore at us."

To prove his point, the Specter had ripped the bushes from the them and is now staring down at them, looking more angrier than ever since it still has the mousetrap in its hand. "See?!" Shaggy told Scooby while the kids grip each other in fear.

Before the Specter could garb Ash, it was stop by a voice shouting at it. "Alright Mr. Ghastly, leave my friends alone!" The Specter whip its head around to see Freddie standing before it with a bazooka-like gun on his shoulder and looks ready to fire it at any moment. Daphne and Velma stood behind him, looking worried at both of their situation and the gigantic weapon their friend is holding.

"I'm warning you, Specter," Freddie said, adjusting the weapon on his shoulder. "I'm an expert on traps and this bazooka is holding the world's thickest net and I swear if I pull this trigger, you're going be in a net oblivion."

"He's still obsess with the nets, isn't he?" Bonnie deadpan, not looking all impress.

"Eh, pretty much." Shaggy shrugged.

As Freddie began to fire the weapon, Velma spoke up. "Fred, wait! You stole that from Ranger Stan, remember? You probably don't know-" However, she didn't have time to finish her sentence when Freddie pulled the trigger and a net is suddenly wrapping around her and Daphne before it knock them to the ground.

Freddie grew confused when he didn't see the net wrapping around the Specter, and that smirking looking on the Specter didn't make him feel any better. Turning around, Freddie gasp and drops the weapon in shock when he sees the girls struggling to get out of the net. "Of course, I don't know what I'm doing since I pointed it backwards..." He admits shamefully.

The Specter shook its head in amusement before turning back to its victims, who were watching the scene with raise eyebrows before they remember their predicament. As the kids grip each other in fear, Shaggy was trying to find something he could use to drive the Specter. Something moving from his pocket alerted him and went to grab it, which turned out to be his flashlight. Remembering their first encounter with the Specter, Shaggy gets an idea.

"Hey, Spec!" He shouted, causing the Specter to stop flying and stare at him with wide eyes. During the whole chase, the Specter didn't stop once to pay attention to anything else since it was so determine to find the Pure One. But now it finally took the chance to listen to Shaggy's new voice, and a part of it wished it didn't.

"You remember this?!" Shaggy shouted, waving the flashlight around, not noticing that the Specter's horrified look is towards him and not the flashlight. "Like, if you come any closer to us, I will-!"

Shaggy didn't had time to finish his threat because the Specter let out the world's most terrified scream that seem to echo across the island, before the Specter flew straight back into the forest, screaming all the way.

"Huh, like the Specter must be more terrified of this thing than I thought." Shaggy remarks, tossing the flashlight. However, the others had a pretty good idea on why the Specter had ran away, but they didn't say anything since they knew it would only ruin Shaggy's mood.

"Is everyone okay?" Freddie asked after helping the girls out of the net. However, the only response he got was a huff from Shaggy and Scooby before they turn their heads away from them with arms crossed. The kids shout sympathetic looks towards the three teenagers, understanding now that they feel bad about their actions but Shaggy and Scooby aren't willing to forgive so easy.

"Yeah, we're fine." Ash decided to answer for all of them. "The Specter almost got us, but we manage."

"Good," Freddie sighed with relief. "The Eclipse is coming in a few days, so if we keep this up, then the Specter won't-"

"HOT BELGIAN WAFFLES!"

Everyone whipped their head back towards the camp when they heard that shout. "Like, I recognized that shout for waffles anywhere! That was Ranger Stan!" Shaggy tells them.

"It sounds like he's in trouble, come on gang!" Freddie yelled before they all made a break towards the camp.

They all ran into the Main Building to see Ranger Stan running up to them with a horrified look. "Ranger Stan, what happened?" Freddie questioned once they reach the old man, but since Stan was out of breath he couldn't tell them what they needed to hear quick enough.

"My... My... My..." Ranger Stan kept gasping out, before he took a deep breath and shouted something that left all of them speechless. "My magical crystal ball! The Specter stole it!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Wow! Another nice and long chapter for all of you! We're getting closer to the "Big Reveal" so keep an eye out! Also, the Specter has found the Pure One, what could it mean for our heroes Stay tune for the next chapter!**

 **Also, I think I need to get this out here. I haven't mention this before because I didn't know if I was going to get in, but I'm taking a Summer Program that's going to help me get settle in my new school tomorrow. I know there's a lot of you who love this story, but this is a big opportunity for me because I'm _really_ nervous about my new school and I want to get an idea so I won't be that nervous. Also I'm going on vacation to Las Vegas soon for the week. I just want all of you to know in case I don't update regularly. I hope you understand and have a Happy Fourth of July!**

 **SHOUTOUTS-**

 **Steel Heart Alchemist: Phew, I'm glad your Grandmother is going to be alright and yeah, it's so cool! Yep, personally I found it creepy for J.K. Simmons to voice Shaggy, I can imagine you're trying to imagine it yourself. About Shaggy's voice, there are some times where I hear Shaggy's voice go so pass its breaking point I found it amazing that it didn't hurt his throat, so that's where I got the idea. Also I only put it so I can put that scene where the XY Gang hit Shaggy with their weapons. Regarding about how Serena got that cane, it was a part of one of her performances so she keeps it around, and Ash kept that baseball bat since the Case of the Hotel Ghoul, and Clemont often uses that mallet to build one of his inventions, so the only weapon Delia gave them was Bonnie's golf club. About how Sheriff Sam is still keeping his job, I figure it won't be a spoiler to tell you, the Governments between the Pokémon and the Real World _really_ hate each other so they wouldn't care about what happens to an island where Pokémon and Animals are living in peace. I understand the stress of multitasking, it hurts my head sometimes. I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Joltie: Yep, nothing beats bad guys like overprotective parents! Oh, please do! Yeah, Ash and his friends does have a habit of getting mixed up with those sort of people, don't they?**

 **Guest: Thank you! Regarding Clemont's mallet, it's not the one from Kanto and Johto, it's just a mallet Clemont uses to build his inventions.**

 **sunnyflight530: I'm glad you like it! There's still more of Stan of where that came from!**

 **Matt: I'm glad you enjoy it. I understand your view of this and I apologize if Freddie and the girls seem like that, but they did sort of made up for it in this chapter. About the timeline for Scooby-Doo, this takes place in the movieverese like _Scooby-Doo!: Camp Scare_ and _Scooby-Doo!: Frakencreppy!_. Now those are interesting suspects, but sadly we're drawing near the island. Also, this is suppose to be a crossover between Scooby-Doo and Pokémon with Gravity Falls references, also the character Ranger Stan is based off Grunkle Stan. I do like that idea, but it's too late to put them in.**

 **Guest Reader: I'm really glad you're enjoying this story. Regarding the appearance of Team Rocket, does this chapter answer your question? I originally planned for them to appear in some after-story chapter, but I did this as soon as I saw your reply. I know it's not technically your idea, but I hope you enjoy it.**


	10. Not What He Seems

**WARNING!**

 **Earplugs are _extremely_ advised for this chapter!**

* * *

 **Not What He Seems**

After a, somewhat, peaceful night's sleep, both Gangs decided to meet up again for breakfast at the Main Building's cafeteria. They all sat at the biggest table that could fit all of them, and all the food that Shaggy and Scooby brought with them. Not that Ash and Pikachu were complaining though, they joined in the scuffle of shoving food down their throats with Shaggy and Scooby. Their friends watch them with weird looks before going back to their discussion.

"Wait, so the Specter went after Ash right when it grabbed both of the boys?" Freddie asked the kids, who all nod to confirm this.

"Yes, one minute it was grabbing both of us then the next it was just grabbing Ash." Clemont explains.

"Y-You don't think Ash could be the one that the Specter needs for the ceremony?" Serena asked nervously, her fingers shaking like there's a miniature earthquake going on inside her. She didn't know what happens to the Pure One after the ceremony, but a part of her didn't want to find out.

"If he is then we need to keep an eye on him." Freddie said.

Velma then changed the topic. "Is there anything else you can tell us about the Specter?"

Before the could say anything, Ash decides to speak up with a mouthful of food. "Well, Pikachu manage to get a piece of the Specter's cloak last night. Show'em Pikachu."

The Mouse Pokémon nods its head before jumping onto the table with the piece of fur in its paw and hands it over to Daphne. "Oh, thank you." She said in surprise, she didn't know Pokémon were smart enough to be _this_ polite. Pikachu nods its head before returning back to its meal.

Daphne takes out her magnifying glass and takes a deep look at the piece of fabric. After a few moments she suddenly exclaims, "Jeepers!" while dropping her magnifying glass.

"What? Did you figure out who made that fur?" Freddie asked urgently.

"I did, if it were fur." This catches everyone's attention, if it's not fur, then what is it? "This is actually Asian silk!"

"Silk?" Shaggy questions after swallowing his food. He takes a good look at the fabric before breaking out into a fit of chuckles. "Uh, I think you need to get your eyes check, Daph. Because like, there is no way that's silk!"

Daphne didn't look happy about being criticized for her fabric skills. "Shaggy, I know it's silk. This is just what happens to silk when it gets really old. And I tell you, this one is a _really_ old silk. A fabric like this hasn't been made since the 24th century B.C., I'm actually quite surprise this is still lasting." Just after saying that, the supposed silk instantly crumble to dust in her hand. "Never mind..." She grumbles in disgust.

"Okay, so whoever is the Specter is able to get 24 Century old silk." Freddie summarizes. "Who do we know is able to afford that type of material?"

Everyone began to ponder on it for a few seconds, Velma suddenly speaks up. "Ranger Stan!"

Ash then choke on his food. After a few pats on the back by Clemont and Shaggy and a drink of water from Serena, Ash finally regains his normal breathing. He lifts his head up to look at Velma with an incredulous look. "What?! Since when did Ranger Stan became a suspect?"

"He became a suspect after he lied to me where he was going." Velma said straightforwardly. She gets that this kid is the optimist one, but sometimes it's best to look at the facts.

However, Ash is also the stubborn one. "Yeah, so? Just because he wasn't there when you were, doesn't mean he wasn't there when you left."

"He told me he was going to go visit Fred and Daphne at the cafeteria," Velma argues, just as stubborn as Ash. "But when I went to go visit them myself, they told them they haven't seen Stan once."

"I hate to admit it to you, but she's right, Ash." Daphne said remorsefully. "Me and Freddie didn't see Ranger Stan at all until the Specter attacked."

Ash became completely dumbfounded. No, there was no way that a man that his Uncle trusts so well would be behind of all these horrid kidnappings. His thoughts, however, are suddenly returning back to the hotel, how Peggy White, a woman his uncle has trusted and someone he knew his whole life, betrayed them for her own selfish desires. Although he may have never liked Peggy, Ash still trusted her, for a bit. It hurt when he found out she betrayed that trust.

 _Maybe Ranger Stan is like-NO!_ Ash furiously shook his head at the ridiculous thought. _Don't think things like that! Stan isn't like Peggy._

"Well, what about the Specter?" Ash questioned, finally finding another excuse for Stan. "Hasn't Stan _always_ been around when the Specter attacked?"

"Didn't your friend, Serena, found a patch of oil at the Cryptic Cliffs where the Specter's lair is?" Serena winces once she realized she's been brought into the argument. "Just because Stan was around every Specter Attack doesn't mean that the Specter is a disguise. It could be an animatronic for all we know, and shouldn't you out of all people to recognize one?"

Ash became quite. Of course he remembers about the animatronic at the Hotel, another part of Peggy's plot. However, he refused to let those negative thoughts overtake his mind when he stubbornly said, "Wait, didn't Stan said he couldn't even afford a robot?"

"Like, I have to agree with Ash on this one, Velma." Shaggy said, who was watching the exchange with the others with a awkward face. "I even remember hearing Stan said that himself."

"Just because he said that, doesn't mean he wasn't lying." Velma stubbornly put in. She realized she shouldn't have made fun of Shaggy's voice but did he really have to side with the boy on this subject? "Besides, I would like to know what Stan is hiding in his room. Sadly, I wasn't able to get the keys from Stan-"

"Dedenne just stole his keys." Bonnie said suddenly. Everyone's heads whip towards her to see Dedenne's head poking out of the table with a key with cardboard that said _Stan's Room, DON'T TOUCH!_ in its mouth. How did Dedenne get that so fast?

"Bonnie, I told you a million times to keep Dedenne from stealing something!" Clemont scolded her.

"First off, Dedenne scavenge things. Second, I can't help if Dedenne always goes off on its own whenever it wants too!" Bonnie shouted back, causing a full-blown argument between the Lumiose Siblings. This makes their friends stare at them awkwardly, they rather see Clemont drag Bonnie away when she tries to find him a bride than seeing this.

"I'll just take that from you." Velma said to Dedenne, taking the key out of its mouth as the Lumiose Siblings continue their argument. Smiling proudly at the key, Velma declared, "Now we can finally see what Stan is hiding in his room."

* * *

Velma put the key in the lock and turned it. "Good thing Stan is away at Sheriff Sam's Station so he could "complain about the Specter Attacks", supposedly." She said sarcastically as she unlocks and opens the door before they all walk in.

"Hey, he could be!" Ash protested, but Velma ignore him.

Everyone took the moment to examine Stan's room. It was, neater, than they originally planned. Everything seemed to be in order, down to the clean desk and the creepy picture of Stan dressed in a business suit with a fez and a eye patch on his face. Not to mention he had a very weird smile. "Well, that won't give me nightmares..." Bonnie mumbles sarcastically as she passes the picture.

Velma took a look around before eyes falls onto a old T.V. at the corner. It was one of those small T.V.s with the long antennas and is being hold up by a small cart. Underneath the T.V. and on the same cart is two boxes, one on each row. She walks over to the cart and bends down to examine the boxes. Taking the first box, Velma opens it to find a bunch of video tapes. Each one of them is label with dates, recently from this month.

"Hey gang, look at this!" Everyone huddle around her as she shows them the tapes. "Look at all these, this must be Stan's security footage. And take a look at this," Velma holds up a tape that said _July 8th_.

"That was from the time when we arrived and the Specter attacked!" Freddie realized as Velma puts the tape in the VHS Player.

"That's right. I always did wonder how that Specter was able to switch places with that statue." Velma remarks before pressing the _Start_. She steps back to join the others to watch the screen before them to play out.

The screen turned on to where they were in the Cafeteria where they had meet up. By then, Scooby had gotten off the kids and they had a small reunion before Ranger Stan had walked in on them. Out of the corner of the screen they could see the Specter Display Case. They watch the case closing when their video selves had turned away from the Case to continue their conversation with Ranger Stan. Suddenly the video began to glitch.

Everyone began to worry. Is the T.V. not working? Despite the glitch, everyone still kept their gaze towards the Specter in the corner. They watch the Specter slowly, with every glitch, moved from it's position into the position they saw it was in before the attack. Once that was done, the video stopped glitching and they watch the attack played out.

"So that Specter in the case _was_ an animatronic." Freddie summarized. "Ranger Stan lied to us!"

"Hey, that came from a monitor, right?" Ash fired back, once again going into Stan's defense. He didn't believe anything he saw on that video, it help that he had a friend like Clemont, who is a science wiz. "That video could've been tampered with!"

"Maybe, or maybe not." Velma said as she took out the tape and put another one. "But if Stan didn't went to the Cafeteria like he said he would, I want to know why he lied and where he went."

After that, the video turn on. It played the scene where Velma and Stan were talking in the hall before Stan leaves. They watch as Stan walks down the hall towards the Cafeteria, making Ash smirk towards Velma. "See? Told you he went to the Cafeteria." Before Velma could say anything, the Stan in the video stop in his tracks just when he was outside the Cafeteria. They watch as Stan look around before disappearing to a nearby door.

Ash laughs nervously when he sees Velma shot a triumph look towards him, "Hey, he could have forgotten something for all we know." He suggested quickly. Velma rolls her eyes at his stubbornness before picking up a remote and began to change the locations on the screen. She stops once she sees the door of Stan's room is open on the monitor.

Everyone stares at the door before a foot kicks it open wider. Then the next thing they knew, a man wearing the Specter cloak with a hood up to hide his face begins to walk into the room while holding a box what looked like to be an animatronic Specter, only in parts. This makes everyone gasp once they realize who's under that cloak.

"Oh no, Stan you didn't..." Clemont mumbles, he, his sister, and Serena all staring at this in disbelief.

"N-Now don't panic!" Ash said, looking more nervous the further he denies what he's seeing. "T-That could be _anyone_ under that cloak!"

Just after he said, the Stan in the video dropped the box, right onto his foot. "OW!" Hot Belgian Waffles!" They watch the person under the cloak cried out in his familiar gruff voice as he grabs his foot and hops on the other one in pain. Then he stops to realize something. "Wait, I'm alone. I can swear for real!" The Stan in video took a deep breath. "SON OF A-!"

 _CRASH!_

A chair flew right at the T.V., causing the scene to stop and break the T.V. However, that was no concern for Shaggy and Scooby since they were the ones who threw the chair and are now breathing heavily.

"Like, your ears are safe, kids." Shaggy told the younger ones in the room, who have horrified expressions with Clemont covering Bonnie's ears and Serena covering her own while Ash stared at the broken screen with a slack-jaw and wide eyes. Pikachu was looking at the screen with an eye twitch and Dedenne had went back into Bonnie's bag.

"They're safe..." Scooby repeats seriously, both he and Shaggy staring at the T.V. like it's the ban of everyone's existence before wrapping the children in an embrace.

"Well, after that horrific moment that's probably going to scar you kids for life," Freddie said in a obvious tone. "At least we know who the Specter is."

"It does explain a lot." Daphne agrees. "Since Stan is the head counselor, he could know all the places in the camp to know when to attack all the boys. Not to mention that animatronic helps him cover his tracks whenever we see him during the Specter attack.

"Don't forget about the oil that Serena found." Velma adds in. "I'll bet you that Stan is using that oil to make sure the animatronic stays running, and that cable we found during the first attack must have been how the Specter was able to fly."

Ash was watching the theories go back and forth for a moment before he finally lash out. "HOLD ON!" Everyone watch the raven-haired boy walk away from them, his hands gripping his head in denial. "T-This doesn't make any sense! S-Sure Stan has the Specter's cloak and animatronic, but that doesn't mean he's the one behind all of this! What about that Specter from the 1930s? It couldn't have been Stan because he's not _that_ old!"

As Ash ranted, Clemont notice the second box had survive from Shaggy and Scooby's attack on the T.V. and pulls it out of the rubble. He opens the box and he instantly pales once he realizes what he's looking at. "A-Ash... Believe me, I'm the one of _last_ people that would ruin your optimism. B-But, I'm starting to think Velma is right about Stan."

Ash turned around with a shock face, even his friends aren't sticking by his side? He walks over to their side, where Serena remorsefully hands him what looked like a newspaper. Lifting up so he could read the title, Ash scrunch his eyebrows together once he reads it; **Children Kidnapped by a Supposed Real Phantom.** "So? This is just one of the newspapers that Stan showed us. What does that have to do with-?"

He didn't get to finish his sentence when Serena took the newspaper and turned it around for bit before handing it back to Ash in that position. "Look at the picture on the left corner, Ash." Ash stares at her in confusion before doing what his friend said, that was when he felt his heart shattered into a million pieces.

The picture showed a house of what is the possible parents of the kidnapped child, but it was mostly in black and white. However, Ash was able to see what Serena wanted him to see. A man was walking away suspiciously from the crime scene, but Ash could immediately recognize the face of the man; Stan Pines.

His friends watch him with concern looks, they knew this isn't easy for him. Although Ash didn't show it, he was deeply effected by Peggy's betrayal towards his family. To know that someone his family trusted so well betrayed that trust would be enough to harm someone like Ash. They just couldn't believe it could happen again.

It didn't help when Velma made things worse by picking up two I.D.s and handing them out to Shaggy so he could read. "And look at this! 1980 and 1930, these are the exact same dates when the Specter attacked!"

"Now we know who the Specter is, gang, I think it's Trapping Time!" Freddie announced, before he and the girls left the room. This gives Shaggy, Scooby, and the kids a chance to talk to Ash, who has gone pale and his fingers are shakenly gripping the newspaper tighter.

"Uh, Ash?" Shaggy begins cautiously, worrying that what he might say would set the boy off. "Are you okay, man?" He knows that Ash is cheerful and positive, so he has no idea what to expect when he's upset.

"I... I-I... Trusted him..." Came the soft reply from Ash. At that point, he finally let go of the newspaper with his arms lying limp on his sides. His once warm amber eyes now had become dull, like that time when Shaggy mention his father at the Hotel.

"Pikapi..." Pikachu mumbles in sympathy. It knew this was too much for Ash's positive mind to process all of this.

"Ash, we're so sorry." Serena said, almost looking ready to cry for Ash.

"This must be hard for you." Clemont said, trying to understand what Ash is going through. He always had a negative aspect on his own life, but Ash is always positive, so it probably wasn't easy.

"Yeah, man." Shaggy agreed. "Like, what happened with Peggy is one thing. But for this to happen to again, ouch. I don't know about you, but I'll probably-OW!" He yelps in pain when Serena suddenly elbows him in the stomach for mentioning Peggy.

However, it was too late when Ash suddenly stands up, his hat and hair covering his eyes. "I'll go help Freddie with the trap. He probably wants to use me as bait since Stan is obviously after me..." They watch their raven-haired friend walk out of the door, unsure what to do with Ash's now negative mood.

* * *

Night had fallen quickly at Insulam Iunctus, the full moon is already out sending light down on the trees as Ash walks through the illuminated forest. He had his hands in his jacket's pockets with his head down as he walks along the path that leads to the Cryptic Cliffs. Although he saw all the evidence with his own eyes, Ash's mind still couldn't process it at all. He had trusted Stan, even when he found out the elder was a conman, but a part of him should have expected it. After all, his Uncle Taku is a millionaire, it would make sense people would try to con him to get to Taku.

Still though, it didn't help that a part of him was hurting on the inside.

Before Ash could think further about what happened, soft rustling from nearby bushes caught his attention. He stops his walk and took a look around. Everything seems alright, he couldn't see anything popping out of the bushes and the trees are too thin for someone to hide. With that, Ash continue his walk towards the Cryptic Cliffs.

After a few minutes, he heard the rustling again.

Stopping with a tired sigh, Ash turns around to shout but stops once he notices something sticking out of the bushes.

It's a small patch of a fur-like clothe with various shades of brown, gray, and black, a sight that was very familiar to Ash. Gulping, he took slow steps towards it, unsure of what's about to happen. Before he could take a step further, the "Specter" pops out of the bushes, causing the boy to fall down on his behind in shock.

The "Specter" looked somewhat _different_ than all the times Ash had encounter. To begin, it no longer has those gross hands and is now replace with human hands, it no longer have those red eyes underneath the hood, and not to mention he could faintly see a person's clothing underneath it. To top it all off, the person underneath the cloak was doing a horrible impression of the Specter he had seen.

"Wooo! Boo! Look out kid, I'm a _scary_ Specter!" Normally Ash would have called out on that person, but instead he became scared as he quickly tried to back away form the "Specter" as he came nearer. Finally managing to get back on his feet, Ash made a break for the Cryptic Falls, with the "Specter" not so far behind him.

"Hey, don't run away kid! I promise, I won't hurt you! I just want you to help me with something!" It too all of Ash's willpower to not roll his eyes and break out of his terrified exterior.

It took a few more seconds but Ash finally see the Cryptic Cliffs up ahead, making him feel relief. However, he still had to keep up his scare little boy act once he reaches the Cliffs. After failing to climb up the cliff, Ash whips around with his back against the rocky wall to see the "Specter" walking up to him. However, the "Specter" appeared to be out of breath since he is now holding himself up on his knees.

"I'm getting too old for this..." The "Specter" mumbles before returning back to his spooky stance and slowly walks closer to the boy while making ghost noises. Ash looked completely terrified at that moment before a smirk is plaster on his face when a rope with a hangman's knot appears right next to him, where he puts his hand through it and grabs the rope.

"See ya!" With that, the rope pulls him up, away from the dumfounded "Specter".

"What the-?!" Before he could react, he heard a loud _bang_ and found himself wrap inside a large net that forces him to fall flat on his face.

"Hey, our trap worked!" Velma calls out once she and everyone exited from their hiding places in the bushes. Shaggy and Scooby were the ones holding the rope that Ash used for his escape, which they gently put the boy down. "Usually it doesn't work and something bad happens."

"Please, don't jinx us." Serena begs as Freddie and Shaggy lift the hooded figure off the ground so he was sitting up against the cliff.

"Well, you thought would get away with your little scheme, didn't you?" Freddie questions before ripping the hood off to reveal a face that Ash once trusted. "Ranger Stan Pines."

The old man laughs nervously once he sees all the glares he's receiving from everyone around him. "Well, you got me." He admits nervously, he didn't like the way those two Electric Pokémon are looking at him.

"It all makes sense now," Velma begins. "You knew of the legend about the Terra Eclipse so you develop the Specter personal to kidnap all the boys in the camp. And the reason, you wanted to get out of the Camping Business, didn't you? Once all the parents forced their kids to leave, the Camp would shut down and you'll be back in your conning business."

"Eh, yep!" Stan agreed, almost too fast. "You got everything right! So why don't you kids just drag me to the Station where I can spend the rest of my miserable old life in jail."

"Boy, like for an old guy that's probably like over a hundred years old who's just been captured and confessed, you seem pretty eager to go to jail." Shaggy remarks with a raise eyebrow.

"Eh, what are you gonna-" Stan stops once he realizes what the hippie just said. "Hey! Who said I was over a hundred years old?!"

"Uh, your I.D. said so." Shaggy states like it was obvious before taking out the said I.D. "I mean, you were in like the 1930s, man. You're bound to be-" He stops once he took a look at the I.D. before doing his famous whimper in his new voice. "Oh man..."

"What is it, Shaggy?" Freddie asked, everyone's attention is now towards the shaking hippie.

"C-Check out the I.D. again, guys." Shaggy told them, holding the I.D. out. Everyone narrow their eyes to get a good view of the I.D., everything seems to be in place, expect for the dates... Instead of the _1930_ date they saw earlier, it was replaced by a _1980_ date.

"The dates changed!" Clemont realized after adjusting his glasses. This catches the attention of the local conman.

"Wait, what?!" Everyone jumps back in surprise when they see Ranger Stan standing up abruptly and snatching the I.D. out of Shaggy's hands. "Let me see that!" They watch the conman observing his I.D. for a moment before exclaiming, "Those losers scam me! They told this invisible ink was permanent!"

"Wait, invisible ink?" Stan eyes widen once he realizes his mistake when Velma had spoken up. "You mean you _intentionally_ put invisible ink on your I.D. so it would look like you were from the 1930s?"

"You put evidence against yourself?" Freddie asked.

Stan turns around to face them with a nervous smile, how is he going to explain this to them after all that's happened? "Y-Yeah, look kids. I know this all looks bad on my part, but I need all of you too trust me-"

"And we should trust you, why?!" Everyone whip their heads to look at Ash, who look ready to cry since his face is all red. This makes his friends wince, they knew he was bound to explode sooner or latter. "You lied to us once, how will we know you won't again?!"

Stan grimaces once he realizes he made _Ash_ , who Taku Ketchum said is always so positive. His own words had come back to haunt him; _"If even the happiest kid is tick off at you, that's when you know messed up pretty badly."_ Stan knew he probably shouldn't have lied after finding out about the Hotel Ghoul Case, but he knows he had to do it, even if it meant facing the consequences. "Look kid, I know all of this seems bad, but you have to trust me! I'm not trying to scam you or your Uncle like Peggy White did!"

He didn't know that mentioning Peggy would only make things worse, especially when Ash suddenly lunge at him and began to hit him, though not hard, but enough to get the message across. "My Dad betrayed us! Peggy betrayed us! Now you?! I-I, I CAN'T TRUST YOU ANYMORE, STAN PINES!"

Everyone stood there shell-shock, unsure of what to do. Ash had his moments, but nothing like this. Even Pikachu didn't know what to do as it let out a small, "Pika-Pi..."

Finally having enough, Stan grab the boy's wrist tor prevent him from hitting and stare straight at his bloodshot and distrusting eyes. "Ash Ketchum, listen to me! I not Peggy _or_ your dad, just let me explain!" Although Ash still had his distrustful look towards him, he let the old man continue. "Look, I'm not the one who kidnapped all the boys. I only dressed up like this because-" Stan stops once he notices something out of the corner of his eyes. The rope that Ash had used to escape suddenly began moving upwards towards the edge of the Cryptic Cliffs, right where the Specter's lair is. Then his eyes are looking at Ash's wrist, he still had the hangman's knot on his wrist.

"Kid, take that rope off!" His warning only makes Ash frown deeper. "Kid, you don't understand. Take that rope off-!" When Stan tried to get the rope off the boy's wrist himself, Ash jerked away from him, his glare only hardening.

"Oh, so you're avoiding the topic?!" Ash yells, not noticing the danger he's in. Luckily, everyone else did once they see the rope on the edge and some familiar creepy hands are holding them from the edge.

"Uh, Ash? I think you should listen to Stan!" Ash turns around to face Fred in confusion before he felt a violent tug on his wrist where the rope is. Looking up, he could see the Specter's hands, but before he could try to get the knot off, there was another tug that sent him flying towards the edge.

"ASH!" Everyone screams as the try to grab the boy to keep him from flying, but they only crash into everyone else. Looking up, they see Ash screaming as he was brought over the ledge, where they can hear him struggling.

"Ash, don't worry!" Serena cries as she, Bonnie, Clemont, and Pikachu are already climbing up the cliff to reach their friend. Not so far behind them, Shaggy and Scooby quickly join them. Freddie and the girls stayed with Stan back on the ground, staring at what just happened in shock.

No surprise, Serena and Pikachu became the first ones to reach the ledge and began to make a run for the cave. However, they stop once they realize what's in front of them. It was that same rocky wall Serena had discovered a few days before, but the only thing that could confirm to them that Ash was taken is his hat lying on the ground nearby. Serena takes the hat and is now staring at it in her hands with unreadable eyes.

A few seconds later, a out-of-breath Clemont was helped up to the edge by Bonnie, Shaggy, and Scooby before they look over to the cave to see Serena and a downcast Pikachu. When Serena turns around to face them with tears rolling down her eyes and Ash's hat in her hands it confirms the one thing they dread; Ash was taken the Specter.

* * *

 **Author's Note: ...**

 **What? You all thought I would bring Grunkle Stan in without doing that Gravity Falls joke? To this day, Alex Hirsch will always be a genius to me. Any way, boom! Were all of you expecting that? Now that Ash is taken by the Specter, we can now go forward towards the "Big" Chapter I have in store for all of you! Until then, enjoy this chapter!**

 **SHOUTOUTS-**

 **Guest: Yeah, Shaggy will always be Shaggy.**

 **Steel Heart Alchemist: Yeah, it was pretty obvious, wasn't it? You should definitely watch Gravity Falls, Alex Hirsch is a brilliant man! Oh, well until then, I will wait patiently for your stories to be uploaded!**

 **Joltie: Sadly, yes. Shaggy does tend to have more tough times than the rest of Mystery Inc., doesn't he? That was a blonde moment? I never really understand those because I'm not blonde myself, glad to know I manage to do something funny like the Blonde Moment! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Joshua Ketchum: I'm glad you're enjoying the sequel! What did you think of the prequel, though? Hmm, now that's an interesting idea.**

 **Guest Reader: Well, I just ruin that hope. And Serena's crush will be applied to the story, which you will find out soon enough.**

 **TAWOGfan2000: You were right about one thing, theories can change.**

 **sunnyflight530: You probably won't be saying that after reading this chapter.**


	11. The Unmasking

**The Unmasking**

The morning came by after the whole ordeal that night. Everyone had return to the Main Building to collect their thoughts. Freddie is up and pacing back and forth with a deep look on his face, Velma and Daphne are sitting on a nearby table trying to look for possible solutions, Stan was nearby, leaning against a wooden beam with a sour expression.

The ones who seem effected by Ash's capture the most are Serena, who is slightly crying with Pikachu as tears slowly dropping from their cheeks while she grips Ash's hat tightly, Bonnie, Clemont, with the younger Lumiose citizen burying her head in her brother's clothes as Clemont grips her tight, silently blaming himself for not acting sooner. Shaggy and Scooby are seated on the table that the children sat, they have frowns on their faces as they tap their finger/paws against the wood.

Unable to hold it in anymore, Shaggy and Scooby slam their limbs down hard on the table while standing up, catching everyone's attention. "Like, what are we standing around here for?! Shouldn't we be coming up with a plan?"

"Reah! Ash needs us!" Scooby agreed, looking just as determine as Shaggy.

"Shaggy, I know how you and Scooby feel about this, but take a look at the facts." Freddie begins with sympathy. "The Specter has the crystal ball, Ash, and the Eclipse is coming tomorrow. I hate to say it, but we're at a dead end, Shaggy."

"But, like, that doesn't mean we should give up!" The kids' raise their heads once hearing those familiar words escape from Shaggy's mouth. "Like, did I give up when I got full of hot dogs during a Hot Dog Eating contests? No siree bob! I ate that mountain of Hot Dogs even if it ruined my intestine! Like, did Scooby give up when he couldn't get that beef jerky when it was surrounded by phantoms? Nope! He ran straight through those phantoms and ate it like there's no tomorrow!" Scooby nods in approval for Shaggy's speech. It warms the children's hearts to see that their best friend's words is able to inspire cowards like Shaggy and Scooby.

"Since when have you two been so brave and optimistic?" Velma asked, completely unfazed by Shaggy's speech. "I mean, what is it about Ash that you two are so willing to be brave about?"

"Well first off, he never gave up on me and Scooby. Unlike a certain _trio_ of people that we know of!" This makes the rest of Mystery Inc. cringle in guilt, they deserve that. "Also, he saved me and Scooby from the Ghoul the other month ago! Like, I say it's time for us to return the favor and save Ash!"

"He's right!" Clemont shouts, him and the rest of his friends standing up with determine looks. "Ash always believe in everyone, no matter who they are!"

"Not to mention he risked his life for us thousand of times!" Bonnie adds in, with Dedenne shouting its agreement.

"Yeah, let's go save the kid!" Ranger Stan cheered.

"YOU DON'T GET A SAY IN ANY OF THIS!" The old man jumps back in surprise when Serena screamed at him, not to mention all the glares he's receiving from everyone else is making him feel uncomfortable. "IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU ASH WAS TAKEN IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"If you hadn't lied to us, then maybe Ash would have still trusted you!" Clemont yelled, although he's more in control of his angry than Serena.

"Look, I said I was sorry!" Stan defend with hands up. "You all can't hold a grudge forever!"

"But Stan, why exactly did you dressed up as the Specter and put evidence against yourself?" Daphne questions, looking less emotional than the others who are still glaring at the old man.

This makes Stan sigh. "Alright, look. I know I said I'll let you guys solve the mystery, but I've seen the amount damage the Specter has been causing, so I was worried about all of your wellbeing. So I did the only thing I could think of, I put evidence against myself and made you all think I was the one behind all the kidnappings. Once you all think you solved the mystery and leave the Island, I would break out and try to find the real lunatic and deal with them myself. Only I didn't know my evidence would backfire on me and the looney being crafter than I thought." He sighs again. "I'm sorry about what happen with Ash, alright? I just wanted to keep him safe."

"Your actions were for a noble cause, Ranger Stan," Clemont hesitantly admits his glare never leaving, though. "But I'm afraid they also had a negative outcome. Ash didn't show it, but what happened with Peggy at the Hotel had effected him greatly. You were the second person that his family had trusted, so when he thought you betrayed that trust you reopen the wound that Peggy left behind."

Hearing that and seeing the glares he has been receiving growing deeper made Stan feel worse. Maybe they were right, maybe he should have let them handle the mystery on their own. That way Ash would still be here with them.

"Okay, let's change the topic!" Freddie hurriedly said, in case there could be a bad outcome if he lets this continue. "Let's say we are going to trap the Specter again. The question is, how are we going to do it? The Specter has everything it needs for the ceremony, what are we going to use as bait to draw the Specter out?" This makes everyone look down in defeat. How are they going to lure the Specter out of its lair?

Awkwardly, Stan begins to fidget a little. "Uh, I might have an idea..." Everyone turn their heads towards him, curiosity peeking through their eyes. "See, another thing I lied about is that the Specter didn't take actually stole my magical crystal ball. It's still there in my room." This returns the glares on Shaggy, Scooby, and the children's faces. "Hey, don't look at me like that! I said I was sorry!"

"Well, there's one good thing about all of this." Velma said in a attempt to get the angry friends' focus away from Stan. "We now know what to use as bait when the Specter comes out."

* * *

After a long day of planning, it finally became nighttime where everyone began to get the trap ready. Shaggy and Scooby are busy throwing some rope over a tree near the Main Building before climbing it up and tying the net in the correct position, the children are on the far left of the building where they are tying a gigantic log and a smaller log onto a tree by rope, Daphne and Velma are at Main Building's deck where they are spreading out the children's rope across the deck, pulling it until it reaches lifts up.

Freddie stood near the cabins along with Ranger Stan to observe how the trap is coming along. After a few moments of silence, Ranger Stan finally spoke up. "Hey, quick question, sonny. What am I suppose to do?"

"Oh, you're just here so I can keep an eye on you." Freddie told him with a quick glance before looking back on the trap. "The kids didn't want you to come near the trap since they were worried you might ruin it."

Stan sighs. "Boy, I keep forgetting kids know how to hold a grudge..."

Finally after a few minutes, the trap finally became complete. This prompts everyone to regroup back on the deck where Freddie begins to explain the plan over again. "Okay, this is how it works. The Specter knows that Ranger Stan is keeping the nearby magical crystal ball in his office, so when the Specter enters the office, Shaggy and Scooby will grab the crystal ball and run out of the room."

"Where we, like, lead the Specter outside and trap him!" Shaggy finished with Scooby rubbing his paws eagerly.

"Great! Now let's-"

"HOLD IT!"

Freddie and the rest of the adults turn their heads in surprise to see the kids stand there defiantly with the Pokémon. "We want to be the bait this time!" Bonnie announced stubbornly with her brother and friend nodding their heads in agreement.

"Like, are you kids sure?" Shaggy asked in concern. "I mean, you all like saw what that Specter did to a golf cart that was just a head taller than them..."

"Who knows what the it could do to all of you?" Scooby points out, worrying flashing across his face. However, the determine looks on the children's faces didn't waver one bit.

"Sorry, Scooby, but this is personal this time." Serena told the Great Dane sternly before turning her gaze towards Freddie. "We want to be the bait, Freddie."

"Uh, okay..." Freddie shrugged, unsure of what to make of kids their age actually want to risk their lives by being chased by a monster. However, he let go of his thoughts once he heard his watch signaling him that time is up. "Gee, it's already late. The Specter could be here at any moment, places everybody!" With that, everyone began to take their places, all determine to get their raven-haired friend back.

* * *

A while later, a familiar hooded-figure appear out of the forest and is now gliding across the cabins towards the Main Building. As the Specter reach inside the building, it has been unaware of the rope lying on the ground behind it rise up, like something is pulling on it from both sides. The Specter enters the building before stopping to take a look around.

It finds it strange that all of the Pure One's friends aren't here. To think they would have put up a bigger fight to bring him back, but that though only lasted for a second before continuing its way towards the hallways. It didn't notice Shaggy and Scooby poking their heads out from behind the counter at the kitchen window, glaring at it with all of their might.

The Specter finally reaches the door to Stan's room, bending down and using its slightly smaller creepy hands to lift the _Welcome_ mat up, revealing Stan's key. Picking it up and using it to unlock the door, the Specter drops the key to the ground as it enters the room. It glides through the room before stopping at the desk where all the drawers are.

Opening the top right, the Specter looks inside to see something that satisfies its power-hungry desire. Inside the drawer is a white clothe that appears to be covering something round. Picking it up delicately with its gruesome hands, the Specter remove the clothe around the sphere object to reveal a crystal ball that seems to be reflecting everything around it, including the darkness of the Specter's hood as it gaze at it in triumph.

 _"Finally..."_ It growls in rejoice, its voice no longer holding the deep and demonic tone it once had. Now it has this child-like hollow tone full of malice that echoes whenever it speaks. The Specter holds the crystal ball up like it's a trophy as it continues, _"After centuries of endless searching, I finally have everything I need to complete the ceremony..."_

Before the Specter could enjoy its victory any longer, Dedenne and Pikachu suddenly appear from the desk and grab the clothe holding the crystal ball out of the Specter's hand with their mouths. The Specter wasn't prepare for the attack and let out a, _"Hey!"_ in protest before trying to grab the two Electric Pokémon, but they manage to dodge its attacks before hopping from the desk and into Serena's awaiting arms.

Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont had hidden inside rooms that were nearby and had walked in once they heard Pikachu and Dedenne doing their part of the plan. Now Serena is holding the crystal ball and glaring at the Specter along with everyone else. "Hello, Specter..."

 _"You..."_ The Specter clench its hands, it should have known these children must have done something when it captured their friend.

"What? You think we would just let go of the fact you captured our best friend?" Serena questioned, tossing the crystal ball like it's a baseball while Pikachu hops onto her should and Dedenne returning back to Bonnie's bag.

 _"Give that back to me!_ _"_ The Specter ordered with its new voice cracking a little, completely ignore the children's glares. It will not let these children ruin its plan when it was so close. _"I've spent centuries trying to get everything I needed, I will_ not _go through all of that again!"_

"Sorry, Specter, but don't think we'll just hand this out after everything you've done." Serena said while wrapping the crystal ball back in the white clothe.

"Now you know how we felt when you took something that doesn't belong to you!" Bonnie chastised the phantom, only making it even angrier since its hands are clenching tightly. They couldn't tell by anything else since they could no longer see the red glowing eyes in the Specter's hood, but that was the last thing on their mind as they continue to glare at the Specter.

 _"I'm warning you,"_ The Specter growled, pointing a finger from its grisly hand. _"Give that back to me, or face the consequences."_

Clemont takes the white clothe from Serena and confidently says, "Well, if you want it so bad, then come and get it!" before doing a "come here" gesture with his free hand.

In a fit of rage, the Specter reel its hand back while curling it to a fist before slamming it down on the desk. Thanks to the Specter's supernatural strength, the desk split in half upon contact, resulting all the broken halves to crash onto the ground. The children and the Pokémon's eyes widen once they saw the display, their confident manner quickly disappearing once they realize what they have gotten themselves into.

"Me and my big mouth..." Clemont said meekly.

* * *

Shaggy and Scooby shot their heads up once they heard screaming coming from down the halls. Not only did it worry them senseless because the children were brave before they enter the room so something must have happen to frighten them, but it also informed them that the plan is going well and that they're nearby with the Specter not so far behind. They poke their heads out from behind the counter to see the children running into the cafeteria with Clemont holding the clothe covering the crystal ball and the Specter following behind, its grisly arms out to try and catch one of them.

"Set the trap! SET THE TRAP!" Serena screamed as she and the others passed the window where Shaggy and Scooby are hiding. The two cowards quickly duck their heads once they see the Specter passing them. After making sure the coast was clear, Shaggy and Scooby brought their heads out to see the children are leading the Specter outside.

"Like, you heard the girl, Freddie!" Shaggy shouts loud enough in hopes the people outside could hear him. "NOW!"

The children had already made it outside and are now running down the stairs, but it seems Shaggy words were able to alert the other teenagers because once the children are now running the stairs, the rope on the deck is suddenly pulled. The Specter didn't notice the rope until it almost trip on it once its foot got caught on it. _"Huh?"_ The Specter looks down on the rope in confusion before sounds of gears running caught its attention.

The hooded phantom whips its head to the right only to be met with the sight of a small tree log coming its way. At the last second, the Specter duck its head while the log carelessly pass it. After making sure the log wasn't going to come back, the Specter laughs manically towards the children, who have stopped running once they reach the bottom and are now looking at the Specter.

 _"That's your way of trapping me?"_ The Specter taunted, now getting its foot off the rope but is now stepping on it. _"What? Did you used up all the good ones for Pines only? You all are pretty pathetic when it comes to saving your friend."_

However, its words only made the children lose their frighten eyes and gain a smirk upon their lips. "Don't count our trap out just yet, Specter!" Clemont warned the phantom.

The Specter tilt its head in confusion, what did the Blonde Boy mean by that? More sounds of gears running had caught its attention before it could think further on Clemont's warning. It turns around and lets out a loud, _"WHAT?!"_ once it realize what's coming towards it. It was another log coming straight towards it, only this one is much bigger than the last.

The Specter could only raise its hands up in a weak-defense before the log hits it, sending the Specter flying through the air. The children watch triumph smirks as the Specter falls right into the net that they have placed in the trees. Just when the Specter was about to get back up, the net finally collapse on its weight, making it fall through the branches before stopping just above the ground. Finally the net gave out, dropping the Specter onto the ground, leaving it in daze as it's tangle up.

"We got him!" Freddie cheered as he, the girls, and Stan all walk out of their hiding places. Shaggy and Scooby ran out of the building to join the children's sides as they all walk over to the woozy spook.

"Like, not so all-power now, are you?" Shaggy taunted the Specter. However, he and the others jump back in shock when the Specter regains its senses before using its grimy nails to cut through the net. "Oh no, you don't!" Shaggy rapidly grabs onto the Specter's right arm just when the Specter manage to tear a hole through the net and was about to climb out. Daphne grabs onto the Specter's left arm to help Shaggy keep it in place. The Specter struggle for a moment, but eventually gave up.

Seeing that the Specter had given up, everyone let their guards down and are now glaring at the person behind the hood who had kidnapped Ash. Even Stan was getting ready to give the lunatic a piece of his mind by cracking his knuckles. Freddie bends down on one knee to the scowling Specter, "Now let's see who's behind all of these kidnappings."

With that, Freddie rips the hood off the culprit.

Everyone gasps in horror with their eyes popping out and their mouths dropping. Clemont even drop the crystal ball since his mind couldn't comprehend what he's seeing right before him. In their shock, both Shaggy and Daphne had let go of the arms.

Sitting there with his hood no longer covering his head is someone familiar to all of them, his raven-hair sticking out in more places than it ever been before. Barely along the neck and almost onto his jawline is a dark grey-skin tone that matches his Specter Hands, the only place they could still see his mocha skin tone is on his face, but even then it was almost unrecognizable. With gritted teeth, he glares at them with red glowing eyes that replace his once warm amber brown eyes. They probably couldn't recognize him if it wasn't for his facial features, but those eyes... They're not the eyes that Pikachu knows so well.

"A-ASH?!" Serena screamed incredulity, she and the rest of her friends staring with their jaws drop in horror. There was no way that the boy in front of them is the boy who had always inspired them and is always willing to help.

"B-But this is impossible!" Freddie exclaimed in disbelief while taking a few steps back. Even though he didn't know Ash well as Shaggy and Scooby, Freddie knew that the young ten year-old is a kindhearted and cheerful boy, which is probably why the Specter went after him. Seeing the boy now with a look of pure evil on his face is something that left him completely astonished. "H-How could he be the one behind of all of this?!"

"Ash, please tell us what's going on." Daphne gently tries to converse with the boy, who is now looking at her with his new red eyes. "You can't be the one who's behind of all of this. Just tell us what's going on, Ash!"

However, her words only seem to be amusement to Ash since he is now smirking at her with a sick smugness on his face. _"Who said I'm Ash?"_ He questioned in a hollow tone of his own voice that seems to echo whenever he utters a word out. Before anybody could react, Ash kicks both Daphne and Velma, who was standing nearby, in the stomachs. This resulted them to hit a nearby tree head-first, causing instant black-out for them.

"Velma! Daphne!" Freddie calls out in concern as he and Stan tried to make their way towards the two unconscious girls, but they were stopped when Ash finally manages to get himself free from the net and quickly blocks their way. Now the two men found themselves getting into a circling battle, with them being the nervous contestant and Ash is the insane never-been-beaten-before fighter. It didn't help that he's staring at them with some kind of maniacal gleam in his eyes and smile.

"L-Look, kid... We don't want to hurt you..." Freddie tried to tell the boy calmly, hoping to get some part of the real Ash back. At this point, Shaggy and Scooby had grabbed the kids in their arms and have backed them away from the possible upcoming fight, despite their protests. Now they are all watching the scene before them with great anxiety.

"Y-Yeah! Imagine what your uncle would do to us if he finds out we beat the living daylights out of you!" Stan adds in nervously. He didn't know which was worst, that he's about to get beat up by a ten year-old or that his Uncle might kill him for laying a hand on his nephew.

However, their words only to seem to cause more enjoyment to Ash as he chuckles softly. The new hollow and echo tone of his voice make him sound like he is a complete madman with wicked plans. _"Now that's a shame,"_ Ash said in false disappointment before his face turned into a snarl. _"Because that will take out all the fun of getting my revenge on all of you for trying to delay my plans!"_ Before they could, Ash swiftly punches both of them in face, causing the bystanders to wince.

Momentarily recovering from the attack, both men quickly grab Ash just when he was about to lunge at them, catching him off-guard. "Sorry, sport!" Freddie said in a non-apologetic tone as he stares into the baffle red eyes of Ash. "But you're looking at the guy who won the award Camp Little Moose's Disciplinary-!" He didn't have time to finish his sentence when Ash knees him in the stomach, stunning him.

"Kid, snap out of-!" Stan tried to put a hand on the boy's shoulder, but only got an elbow to the face to stun him. With both men stupefied, Ash sent them into tree, knocking their heads on the wood multiple times until they pass out. Once he knew the job was done, Ash let the two of them drop to the floor like ragdolls with a sickening smile on his face. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the crystal ball lying a few inches away from his foot, swiftly, he grabs the crystal ball and stares at like it's a prize treasure.

Meanwhile with Shaggy, Scooby, and the children, they could only watch the scene before them, all completely horrified. This is not the boy they all known, what did the Specter do to him to make him act like this? It was worse for Pikachu because it desperately tried to get itself out of Bonnie's, who is currently crying onto her brother, arms so it could get to its trainer. Finally gathering her senses and courage, Serena screamed, "Ash, wait!" This caused said boy to whip around to glare at them with his red glowing eyes.

Despite Shaggy and Scooby warning her to not make things worse, Serena continue on, hoping to get the real Ash back to them. "Ash! Please, just wait a minute! What's going on with you? Why are you even doing all of this in the first place?!" However, her words didn't seem to reach the Ash that she wanted because the Ash before her is still glaring at them and taking a few steps closer.

"L-Like, you aren't that mad about the whole mousetrap thing, right?" Shaggy suggested meekly, but his words only cause everyone still conscious to give him appall looks. The mousetrap?! Even if the children were horrified by their friend's new behavior, they doubt something as simple as his annoyance for mousetraps has anything to do with this.

 _"Why? WHY?!"_ They all jump in fear when Ash's new voice became louder when he seemed angrier. _"Do any of you know what it's like, to be in control of a whole land? To have thousands of peasants trample under your feet? Then have it RIPPED away from you, just because the citizens didn't like the way you were ruling?!"_ They couldn't understand where all of this was coming from, but made them worry nonetheless for their friend's sanity. Exactly what happened during the time he was kidnapped?

 _"But I warned them..."_ At this point, they all knew that this is no longer the kind and optimistic Ash that they once knew. Now all that's in front of them is a complete madman in the form of Ash. _"I warned them all... I proclaimed that I will find the source that will help me in my quest for vengeance and I have. Now that I have everything I need for tomorrow, no one can stop the rule of Emperor Guo-Mo."_

Before they knew it, their vision suddenly began to get hazy and their minds felt like they were shutting down. The last thing they saw and heard before they lost conscious is the horrible smirk on Ash's face with his red eyes glowing with gleam before he whispered, _"Nighty-night..."_

* * *

 **Author's Note: In the famous words of Hoopa the Mischief Pokémon, "Were you surprised?"**

 **I mean, I did kind of foreshadow it a little bit in the _Second Attack_ chapter, but none of you seem to mention it in the reviews so I guess this must be big shock and cliffhanger for you. To those who are wondering, the story is not ending after the unmasking. It's going to continue on because I really can't end a story like that, even if it did have a big cliffhanger. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the BIG chapter and be ready to get some answers in the next chapter.**

 **SHOUTOUTS!**

 **Steel Heart Alchemist: Well then, I know this cliffhanger and twist is officially going to kill you. At this point, you can kind of you know Ash's condition so far, and I don't think you're turning into Gary, yet... Out of curiosity, though, what did you think the Specter was doing to the boys before reading this chapter? Oh, okay then. I can understand going out-of-town because I'm leaving for vacation soon, I will wait patiently for the story to return.**

 **Guest: Thank you! What did you think of this twist?**

 **Joltie: Since you know my "crafty sleeves" so well, did you see this coming? It's always good to listen to those hidden feelings because you can never know if they might be right. I'm glad I got Ash's outburst in character, because I don't often see him having outbursts and I was unsure of if this was in-character or not. Yeah, I'm going to guess not a lot of people like Stan at the moment. Anyway, we got the reactions, the trap, and the horrible plot twist I left you. What do you think?**

 **Johnathen: Yeah, that would be pretty interesting. Sorry, but I'm afraid I can't do those type of stories. Mostly because I don't know the fandoms well and I like the Ash in the Anime.**

 **Joshua Ketchum: It was pretty obvious, wasn't it? I'm glad you enjoy the prequel to this story! What did you think of this twist?**

 **sunnyflight530: Was that shock refereeing to Ash being kidnapped or Stan nearly "Swear for Real"?**

 **Matt: I'm glad you're enjoying all the suspense and plot twists. I hope this chapter makes you eager for more!**


	12. Preparing for Battle

**Preparing for Battle**

The first thing that Serena noticed when she woke up is that she has the world's most splitting headache. At first, she didn't want to open her eyes because she could practically feel the sun's heat on her face, so she knows that if she opens her eyes she will be meet with a face full of sunlight that can cause her headache to get worse. Just when Serena was about to let herself fall back to sleep when last night's events flash through her mind like a slide show, the morning after Ash's capture, the plan, the trap, removing the Specter's hood to reveal an unrecognizable Ash underneath it, and the last thing she saw before blacking-out is the horrible smirk on Ash's face.

"ASH!"

Serena abruptly sat up and jerk her head left-to-right in hopes to find Ash and that everything she saw last night was just a horrible dream where she is going to wake up to see Ash's smiling face. Her heart instantly drops when she sees Shaggy, Scooby, the Lumiose Siblings, and their Pokémon laying there unconscious beside her, her screaming showing that it had no effect to wake them up. It didn't help that she saw Velma and Daphne sleeping while sitting up against the tree and Freddie and Stan laying on the ground in the awkward positions Ash left them.

"No... No!" Serena quivers as she wraps her arms around her knees, tears now flowing down her eyes. "Ash, please... Y-You couldn't have..." Despite her strong belief to deny it, Serena couldn't ignore what she saw last night. She buries her head into her knees when she begins to cry her heart out. Seeing that evil look on Ash, it didn't belong on him. It's too much...

Her sniffing finally help her friends wake up, eventually Shaggy and Scooby as well. Like Serena, they all had terrible headaches when they open their eyes to the Sun. "Serena...?" Bonnie mumbled sluggishly while trying to regain her senses with her brother, who had a worse headache than her since he had impaired vision. Hearing their friend crying caught their attention, they look at her before noticing the rest of the unconscious people around, it made their hearts drop once they realize what they saw last night was true. Soon the Lumiose Siblings hug their crying friend, with Bonnie crying herself.

"Like man, I had the weirdest dream ever..." Shaggy mumbles while rubbing his tired eyes. Both his and Scooby's minds are still sluggish to follow be aware of the kids crying right next to them. "We, like, captured the Specter, and it turns out it was Ash the whole time. Like, that was the most ridiculous thing I've ever-" He stops once he and Scooby full acknowledge the distressed. "Oh, it wasn't a dream..."

Wordlessly, the two both wrap the children up in a hug in hopes to someway comfort them. However, they knew it was pointless.

Meanwhile, Freddie, Stan, Velma, and Daphne have finally regain their senses and are now waking up. Although their heads hurt from getting hit last night they still manage to stand up while being slightly woozy. "Is everybody okay?" Freddie questioned while rubbing his head.

"Like man, do we look "okay" to you?" Shaggy sarcastically asked while indicating to the crying children. This makes Freddie wince, knowing he probably asked a stupid question.

"Then I guess what we saw last night is true." Velma said formally, not taking notice of how distressed the children are. "Ash is the one behind all of this."

"YOU'RE WRONG!" Everyone jumped when Serena screamed, even those who were hugging her had to let go when they notice how enrage she was with Pikachu looking the same on her head. "A-Ash would never do something like this! He's just so... So.. AHH!" Serena once again scream while kicking her legs for a bit before resuming her crying position. Now more awkwardly, Shaggy wrap an arm around her while Pikachu softly pats her head.

"I have to admit it, but I think Serena's right, Velma." Daphne said hesitantly, unsure of what to do when seeing the young girl crying like that. "Ash was a nice boy, he saved Shaggy and Scooby back at the Hotel and he stood up for Shaggy when we made fun of his old voice."

"Don't forget, Ash was the person the Specter was after." Freddie adds in. "Not to mention he wasn't even born when some of those Specter attack happened in some parts of the world."

"Okay, so let's say Ash isn't behind all of this." Velma reluctantly said once she realized she's out-numbered. "But what could explain what we saw last night? Ash must have a reason on why he attacked us."

"You don't think that thinking that I betrayed his family had something to do with it?" Stan spoke up. "Because I'm pretty sure he had a heck of a good time elbowing me in the face like that!"

"Like, man, I don't think Ash would be that mad at you to do that." Shaggy admits while patting Serena's back softly. "He gets mad, but this is like a _whole_ new level. It was like I couldn't even recognize him."

"Especially those red eyes," Scooby shuddered. "That's going to give me nightmares for the rest of my life..." He failed to notice that his words made the children realize something, even Serena stopped crying but her eyes widen in horror while lifting her head up a little.

Whenever they like it or not, they have seen a similar look on Ash's face not too far back, which was before they even meet Mystery Inc. They have stopped by Dahara City where they meet Hoopa, the Mischief Pokémon. While staying there, they had a bad run-in with Hoopa's other form, which caused a big battle between Legendary Pokémon. They didn't have time to remember all the details, but they did remember Ash catching the Prison Bottle that contained Hoopa's Unbound Form.

Upon contact, Ash became possessed by the Unbound Form, although he did tried to fight it. They watched in horror as Ash's body became engulfed in a dark aura and his eyes began to glow red. Now that they think about it, those red eye are similar to the ones they saw last night. This, however, didn't make them feel better once they realize the condition their friend is in.

"A-Actually, we might have an idea on why Ash is acting like this..." Clemont nervously stuttered out, making the grown-ups' attention turn towards the horrified children. "Y-You see, this isn't the first time Ash's eyes glowed red like that..."

So Clemont began to explain about what happened in Dahara City, with Bonnie making a few comments and Pikachu nodding its head to agree with a few things. The only one who didn't participate in the storytelling is Serena, who is still too horrified to speak. She didn't know what to think the first time she saw Ash possessed, but she could tell it hurt when he tried to fight. Just imagining what he's going through right now was enough to fill her eyes with unshed tears.

Once Clemont finished the story, he had mixed reactions from all the adults. Shaggy and Scooby had launch onto each other and are now gripping each other tightly as they stare at the kids in horror, Daphne had cover her mouth with both of her hands as tears begin to fill her eyes, Freddie had lost control of his jaw and now flies are open to a new home in his mouth, Stan was staring at them with an unreadable expression before letting out a small "Meh...". Velma, however, had this expression that what Clemont just told bored her.

"So, let me get this straight." Velma said emotionlessly. "You mean to tell me that Ash was once possessed by a Pokémon with identify problems and now he's being possessed by the supposedly real Specter?" Seeing the Lumiose siblings nod their heads made her sigh in exasperation. "I think you kids watched too many horror movies with Shaggy and Scooby..."

"SHUT UP!"

Velma had to duck her head when a rock came flying at her when Serena screamed at her. She look back to the younger girl to see Serena glaring at her deeply, even the people near here had taken a few steps back in fright. "YOU DIDN'T SEE HIM! HE WAS TRYING SO HARD TO FIGHT IT! B-But then it began to hurt him... An-And if that hurt him before, imagine what's it doing to him..." Once she got all of that out, Serena resume her crying position, making her friends awkwardly pat her back.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Shaggy finally spoke up. "Look Velma, I know you're like a scientists, but maybe what these kids are saying can be true. Like, just last night Ash called himself Guo-Mo. Isn't he the guy who was obsessed with the Terra Eclipse and they never found his body? W-Well, I think we just found it last night..."

Velma sighed, but reluctantly agreed. "Okay, say if Ash _is_ possessed by the spirit of Emperor Guo-Mo, who is also the Specter that's been attacking this camp, what are going to do? He has everything he needs to complete the ceremony and the Eclipse is coming in a few hours. Even with the Pokémon's help, how are we going to beat Guo-Mo?"

This made everyone become silent. She's right, not only Guo-Mo is a complete madman, but he's a madman who has knowledge on magic. If they charge in there with their heads up in the clouds then Guo-Mo could destroy them right there on the spot. That way Ash will never be free or forgive himself for letting that happen. A few seconds later, they heard someone clear his throat.

"Uh, I might know someone who can help us..." Stan said hesitantly.

* * *

He never liked that big opening coming from the ceiling of his rocky home. Whenever the night ends the sunlight always shine through the opening, which he hates. Ever since what happened, he could never go out in the sunlight. Even now with the body he has and the hood over his head, he still refuse to be near the sunlight. However, this day he decided he might consider liking the opening. Because this gives him a chance to see the Eclipse block out the Sun and give him the power he needs to conquer this world.

 _"You know what's my favorite part of the day?"_ 'Ash' asked to the inner person inside him as he walks closer to the opening that brings all the sunlight in. _"It's when the Sun goes down. Now, I won't ever see the Sun again once I'm done with it..."_ Standing there in the middle of the sunlight is a round pedestal where something round can fit in it.

'Ash' reach into his cloak and took out the Crystal Ball. He can see the Crystal Ball reflecting his new face underneath the hood, his red eyes glowing with gleam while a sinister smirk is plaster on his lips. _"Don't worry,"_ 'Ash' told the inner person when it began to protest. _"I promise I won't hurt your friends when I rule. Just as long as they don't get in my way-_ _"_ When 'Ash' was about to place the Crystal Ball on the pedestal, his own hands began to lock up, stopping him from moving his hands.

'Ash' stares at his hands in confusion, why can't he move them? Without warning he felt his head explode from a headache, causing him to cry out and drop the Crystal Ball on the pedestal just so he could clutch his head as the pain kept coursing through his head, making him cry out whenever he felt the pain intensify. It finally struck him, literally, on who is causing this pain, and he did everything he can to fight back.

 _"What... What are you doing?!"_ He yelled, doing everything he can so that he remains in control. However, he can feel his control wavering when he notice his hands are changing shape, unsure of which one they should listen too. He didn't realize it at first, but he could feel himself speaking words that weren't his own.

"I-I won't let you...use me for your sick plans!" Ash, the real Ash, screamed, gaining temporally control over his own mouth. That was all he could do since the Specter is still in control, but that didn't stop him from giving up. He kept on fighting no matter what happened.

But, that also didn't stop the Specter from fighting as well. _"N-NO! YOU CAN'T! I WON'T LET US SEPERATE!"_ He screamed, gaining control over the mouth again. However, that didn't stop Ash from fighting for his body back. Soon the two souls found themselves in a battle against wills, where one took control the other one tries to get that control. The battle ends up taking toll on Ash's body since it didn't know which one to listen too so it ended up flashing between appearances.

The battle took a drastic turn when Ash finally gain control over his body again and, acting quickly, smash his hand against the pedestal and sent the Crystal Ball crashing onto the ground. Even though the orb didn't break, it was enough to send the Specter over the edge. _"ENOUGH!"_

Everything became quite after that, the only sounds that can be heard are the Specter's heavy breathing, trying to calm himself down. After a few seconds, the Specter waited for Ash to try something again, even awaited the horrible headache to come. After a few seconds, the Specter knew that Ash eventually stopped but is still glaring at it from the inside.

 _"You know, I was being honest when I said I'd leave your friends alone if they leave me alone,"_ He growls, picking up the non-damage Crystal Ball and is now staring at his reflection. _"But after that little stunt, you better hope that I don't see them step a foot towards the Cliffs. Otherwise, they won't be here to see me rule."_

No response from Ash.

* * *

 _Knock. Knock._

"Who's at the door?!" Everyone who are behind Ranger Stan after he had finish knocking jump when they heard Madame Macabre's loud voice through the hard wooden door. Although, it was more of a fearful jump for the children since they haven't met the old hag yet. They heard a few locks turning before they saw the door open slightly to see the most hideous face they have ever seen in their entire little lives. "Didn't ya read the sign? I'm on vacation!"

"Hello, Mary..." Stan mumbled, looking very uncomfortable and annoyed at the moment. Madam Macabre's eyes widen before she shut the door at their faces, then they heard more locks turning before the door opens again to reveal Madame Macabre staring at Stan with wide eyes.

There's a awkward silence after that. When Freddie was about to say something to stop the silence, Madame Macabre beat him too it. "Did ya come here to finally be my boyfriend, Stan?" She quickly asked, looking extremely eager for the answer.

"Wha-NO!" Stan quickly declared, looking very unhappy about that topic. "No! I'd told you, you old hag, a thousand times I won't be your boyfriend! Especially after what happened!"

Hearing this made Madame Macabre frown. "Then why are ya here, Stan? Come to steal more of my Crystal Balls?"

Before Stan could say anything, Freddie speaks up. "Wait, so that Crystal Ball the Specter stole last night was Madame Macabre's?"

"T-THE SPECTER?!" Madame Macabre screamed, looking completely terrified and pale. "YOU YA'LL GAVE THE CRYSTAL BALL TO THE SPECTER?! WE'RE ALL DOOM! DOOM I SAY!"

"Will you be _quite?!_ " Stan shouted, silencing the hag. "Look, the Specter stole it, alright? We came here because we need your help, get in!" With that, Stan push Madame Macabre into her shop, the others following awkwardly behind.

"Do they know each other?" Clemont whispered to Serena, who is looking slightly better since her mental breakdown but her eyes are still red from all her crying.

The honey-blonde helplessly shrugged. "Maybe they used to date once?"

Once everyone had entered the shop, Stan began to explain what's happening. During the story, Clemont kept a close eye on Bonnie since he didn't trust anything he saw in the shop, especially since Shaggy told him he got that voice-changing vial from here. So when Bonnie went to touch something, he grab her arm to stop her. When Stan finished, Madame Macabre has a thoughtful look on her face.

"So the Specter's been Guoie the whole time, eh?" She kept that face for a few moments before shrugging and walking over to a cabinet. "Eh, can't say I'm surprise. Nevah like that guy from what the vision smoke told me 'bout him."

"So you can help us get him out of our friend?" Clemont asked, he and his friends looking at the old lady with hope in their eyes.

"Well, it won't get him out of ya friend." Hearing this made the children slump down in defeat, making Shaggy pat their backs in comfort. "But I do have something for ya'll to deal with Guoie." This perks the children up as they all watch Madame Macabre open the cabinet to reveal rows of colorful smoke bombs with crystalized decorations on the outside.

"Uh, smoke bombs?" Velma asked. Although she still didn't believe that the Specter is a real spirit and the concept of Spiritual Possession, she is curious to know what type of insane method Macabre has for them.

"Not just any smoke bombs, girly." Madame Macabre said as she picks one up. "These smoke bombs carry a special gas that clouds a spirit's senses. If ya'll get Guoie to breath into this here gas, then he'll be coughing ya friend's lungs out and your friend can gain his body back." This makes the children smile. But when Clemont was about to take one from Macabre's hand, she drew her hand back.

"Now hold on a sec there, sonny!" Macabre told him with a wave of her hand. "I don't just give anything away for free! It's going to have to cost ya!"

"Oh boy," Stan sighed before he walks up to the hag. "Okay, what how much do you want, you old witch. To be honest, I rather put my money in an alligator's mouth, but since Taku's nephew is in trouble. I guess I'll be willing-"

"The price is that ya have to date me, Stan!"

"WHAT?!" Suddenly he feels like giving away all of his money wouldn't be a bad idea if he didn't have to hear those words again." Uh-huh! No way! Zilch! Not happening lady! I am not going to let you bribe me into trying to date you! I'm still mad about what happened the first time when you stole my hands, you're lucky there are kids in this room! Otherwise I would have given you that same certain gesture again!"

"Scoob, get the chair..." Shaggy whispered to the dog, who nods sternly before sneaking off.

"So, you can forget it, you old hag!" Stan continues. "Besides, the kid can handle himself find without your help! Who knows, maybe being ruled by some lunatic won't be so bad after-"

 _SLAP!_

Everyone in the room jumps when Serena marched towards Stan and slapped him hard in the face. Stan, not expecting the attack, whips his head to the side once the hand made contact. Soon everything became silent, no one dare made a sound. They only thing that they can hear are Serena's heavy breathing, who has her head down so that her hat can cover her eyes, which now prevents them from seeing her expression.

"R-Really...?" They finally heard her speak, but it came out as a faint whisper. However, her friends and the two cowards know she's about to explode again so they took steps backward. "M-My best friend is out there... Probably suffering as we speak..." Finally Serena picks her head up to reveal her enrage face with tears threatening to fall. "A-And... A-AND YOU'RE THE REASON WHY THAT HAPPENDED IN THE FIRST PLACE AND YOU CAN'T EVEN LET GO OF YOUR STUPID PRIDE JUST TO SAVE HIM! I CAN'T EVEN BELIEVE YOU!" With that, Serena ran out of the shop, sniffing all the way, leaving everyone staring after here.

"Um..." Stan trailed off, now feeling guilty. "Macabre, can I talk to you in the other room?" Soon the two elders left the room, leaving the young folk alone and stare at where the honey-blonde girl had run off too.

"Uh, Daph?" Shaggy begins hesitantly. "I think you like might want to go out there and talk to her."

"Wait, what?" Daphne quickly questioned. As far as she knew, Shaggy and Scooby understood these kids the best and know what goes on inside their heads. "Shouldn't you and Scooby go out there? She hardly knows me, and you two know her the best."

Shaggy nods. "Yeah, we, like, do know her, Daphne. Which is why since we know what's going on with her, you're like the best person for her to talk too right now." With that, Shaggy lightly push Daphne towards the door. Daphne took one last nervous look towards the cowards and children, seeing their encouraging smiles finally convince her to walk out the door.

Luckily, Serena hadn't gone far since she is sitting right on the steps of the shop. She sat there while resting her head on her hands with an annoyed look on her face. Hearing footsteps coming near her cause her to look up to see a nervous Daphne walking over to her, making the young girl jerk her head away from the older girl as Daphne sits down next to her.

"So... You care a lot about Ash, huh?" Daphne decides to start up a conversation, but that only cause Serena's frown to grow deeper.

Now Daphne's really nervous. She couldn't help but feel ashamed of herself for not taking the time to know these kids like Shaggy and Scooby have done. So she decide to observe the young girl before her. Even though she's just looking at her now, she could defiantly tell that Serena has strong feelings for Ash. It's almost like she loves... Wait a minute.

"Wait, are you-?" She stops when Serena looks up at her with a face that almost dares her to finish that sentence. "Are you-... Do you like him?" Serena didn't give her a straight answer, but she turn her head away with a huff. This indicates that Daphne is correct in her observation. "Oh..."

It became silent after that, Daphne unsure of what she should say since Serena obviously doesn't look like she's in the best of moods. Finally knowing what to say, Daphne begins. "You know, there's nothing wrong with having a crush on someone. You see, I have a crush on-"

"With Fred, I know..." Daphne stares at the young girl jaw-dropped. How did she know about it?! "Shaggy and Scooby told me."

"Um..." Daphne starts off nervously again. "Look, I'm not here to talk about crushes. But, if you really do like Ash, why not tell him your feelings?"

This cause a light layer of blush to appear on Serena's cheeks as she stutters, "W-Well, I would... B-But..." This makes Daphne smile, understanding her nervousness.

"Hey, I'm not complaining." She told her as she begins to stand up. "Just saying though. If you tell him how you feel, then maybe you could bring him back." With that, Daphne went back into the shop, leaving Serena to her thoughts.

Tell Ash how she feels? That sounds like telling a Clamperl to go live in the desert. Of course she wants to tell Ash her feelings, but is it the time? Thinking about the evil look that the Specter made through Ash's face filled her with determination to save him from the suffering he's going through. She didn't care about her fears of rejection anymore, she just wants the real Ash back.

"Serena!" Serena shoots her head up when she heard Bonnie called to her from the shop. "Get back in here! Stan manage to get those smoke bombs from Madame What-Ever!" Hearing this brought new hope into Serena as she hurries inside to see Stan dumping all the smoke bombs into a burlap sack while Madame Macabre stares at him with a creepy smile.

"So it'll be on the docks near the sunset, ya hear?" Macabre asked, looking very eager. "Make sure to dress up nice and fancy. Also bring a limo-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know what you want." Stan said impatiently before dumping all the last smoke bombs into the sack and slinging it over his shoulder. "I'm not stupid. I'll pick you up in time for the date." This makes Madame Macabre smile before disappearing back into her storage.

"You actually agreed to go on a date with Madame Macabre?" Serena questioned, to which Stan nodded.

"Yep. But don't worry, kid hates me now so he's going to okay with that looney killing me, so I don't have to worry about anything ever again!" With that, Stan left the shop to put the sack in the Mystery Machine. He failed to notice all the weirded-out looks from everybody.

"He does know that Ash doesn't hate somebody so far that he would kill them, right?" Bonnie questioned her brother, who shrugged helplessly.

"Let's just leave him to his fantasies for now, Bonnie." He told her before they all begin to make their way towards the Mystery Machine.

Suddenly Serena remembers something. "Hey, Shaggy, did you ask Madame Macabre if there was someway to get your voice back to normal?"

This makes Shaggy sigh. "Like, I tried too. But she told me this thing is going be permanent. I guess I'm stuck with this creepy voice forever..." Serena gives him a sympathetic look as they all enter the van. Now they're fill with determination to save their raven-haired friend as they set off towards the Cryptic Cliffs.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I have to say, I got a lot of response from that last chapter. I even got the reviewers/reviewer from my Be Cool, Pikachu!: XY and Zombies story to review on that cliffhanger. Wow, maybe I should do this to you guys more often! Anyway, yep, Ash is possessed by the Specter, otherwise known as the Spirit of Emperor Guo-Mo. Bet most of you didn't see that coming. Good news, we got to see a little of Ash in this chapter. Sorry if the Resist Scene isn't that good, I always like that type of stuff but when it comes down to writing it is very difficult. I even have to ask Joltie for help on it! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, because things are going to get suspenseful in the next!**

 **SHOUTOUTS!**

 **Joltie: Ha, I guess I even startled the great detective, right? You're right, I am smiling as I read all of your comments. It seems you understand what's going on now. Yeah I tried to base off the Possession around those two, they always get my interest when it comes to possession. I hope you like this chapter and that you're still surprise from that horrible plot twist! ;)**

 **Guest: You're right about that.**

 **Joshua Ketchum: Don't worry, he is the victim, if the chapter didn't clear it up for you. I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

 **Steel Heart Alchemist: Wow, I really think I just killed you with that last chapter. I'm glad you're back and I hope things are going well with your stories. Aw, thank you! Do you really think I could win something like that? Well, you're half right. The Specter did tested out which boy was the Pure One by possessing them, as you can see those who have failed are left with limbo-state minds. Yeah, I've never seen any good Possessed Ash fan fictions during the XY Saga, but I'm glad you enjoy that twist! Oh, Stan nearly swearing for real... That's something from Gravity Falls if you're wondering! It really was there! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **CMC: Thanks! Nice to see you again. I'm glad you enjoy this story and the twist I gave all of you!**

 **Blaze: Hi! I didn't have a day off per-say, but I'm back in my Scooby-Doo/Pokémon crossover stories. Ha, yeah, that was really funny. Got it from Gravity Falls.**

 **Lightwing: Nice to see you again! :D I'm glad you're enjoying this sequel this so far.**

 **Darkwing: Hello again! Hope you're enjoying this story and that little plot twist I left! :)**

 **Skarloey: Hi again! Nice to know that you're enjoying all the good jokes I put in here! Oh, that voice thing was inspired by a Gravity Falls episode called _Bottomless Pit_. There was a scene there that made me laugh hysterical so I wanted to do that scene with the XY Gang and Shaggy. I hope that turned out hilarious.**

 **Peter Sam: Hi! Yep, I'm back with a sequel for _The Case of the Hotel Ghoul_! Don't worry, I'm not planning too! ;)**

 **Sir Handel: Thank you! This is actually a sequel to my Ghoul Story.**

 **Rusty: Hi! Thanks, it was all thanks to Steel Heart Alchemist for helping getting the inspiration for writing a sequel. Check out their own Scooby-Doo/Pokémon crossover called _Trainer's Island Curse_.**

 **Mighty Mac: Hey! Yep, I did another Scooby-Doo/Pokémon crossover and this is a sequel to my Ghoul Story. I'm glad you're liking this so far!**

 **Cody: Nice to see you again. Yep, back with a sequel to my Ghoul Story. I'm glad you think it's creative!**

 **sunnyflight530: Wow, it seems I manage to leave everyone jaw-dropped with that cliffhanger.**


	13. The Final Battle: Part 1

**The Final Battle: Part 1**

They didn't manage to get to the Cryptic Cliffs at the time they wanted to be because of Ranger Stan's "helpful" navigation that is suppose to lead them on a path that can bring them to the Cryptic Cliffs faster. However, those directions seem anything but helpful since they almost drove over a cliff that leads straight into the ocean a few times. ("What? This is where I go when I want to get to the cliffs faster!" Stan tried to defend himself when everyone in the van glared after the first time they nearly drove off a cliff.) When they finally reach the Cryptic Cliffs, the Sun was already at its highest peak and the Terra Eclipse is coming in forty-five minutes.

"Boy, it's already late." Freddie remarks as he and Shaggy begin to take out their weapons against the Specter. "If we don't get hurry, the Eclipse will already be here." With that, Shaggy swung the burlap sack carrying the smoke bombs over his shoulder and Freddie picks an oversized suitcase that appears to be holding something gigantic since Freddie almost fell when he put it the case on his shoulder.

Although they were slightly curious about what's in the suitcase, the children didn't have time to focus on that as their gaze are turn towards the Cryptic Cliffs where they can see the tiny part of the cave from the ledge that's covering it. They all have this blank look in their eyes that made Shaggy and Scooby worry. They can understand why they would act like this, seeing the cave that holds their best friend who is suffering inside is enough to effect them.

"Like, are you kids alright?" Shaggy couldn't help but asked, although he kind of regrets it since he probably knows what's going on through their minds and that they're anything but fine.

"We're not, Shaggy," Clemont admits, confirming Shaggy's suspicions. "This isn't going to be easy for us, seeing Ash like that again."

"But hey, 'never give up until the end' had always been Ash's motto, right?" Serena said in a attempted smile.

This cause Shaggy to flash her one. "Like, yep. He always did liked saying something like that to me." Hearing this made the friends laugh a little. It somewhat felt good to laugh despite the challenge that is waiting for them inside the Cryptic Cliffs.

Daphne walks up to the group of friends with a small frown. "It's time, guys." She reminds them, dropping all of their smiling faces once they remember the gravity of the situation. Taking deep breaths of encouragement, they all began to climb their way to the cave. It didn't take long, but by then Clemont was already out of breath so Bonnie and Scooby had to help him through the rest of the climb. Once they reach the edge, the first thing that they notice is that the rocky barrier that once covered the cave has disappeared.

"Well, I guess the Specter's feeling more generous to share his hospitality... Right?" Freddie said jokingly, but everyone ignores him and continue their way into the cave. Stan stops when he's right next to the blonde and shakes his head in disapproval, making Fred slump his shoulders before the two men quickly follow behind their friends into the cave.

Despite the sun shining at its highest point that almost brighten the whole island, the entire cave seem dark around every corner, making it extremely difficult to see, even for the creatures. This forces Velma, Daphne, and Serena to take out their flashlights to see what's in front of them. They only things that they could see from the small lights is the path of endless brown dirty that lays ahead of them. The fact that they know they're walking into the dwelling of a crazed spirit who is inhabiting the body of their friend is enough to fill them with dread, with Shaggy and Scooby gripping each other tightly as they dart their eyes around in case the Specter finds them.

After what seemed to be hours of endless walking, Bonnie notices something up ahead of them. Although it appeared faint at first glance, but she could definitely see a orange light that they're walking right towards it. Maybe that can help them save Ash!

"Hey, guys!" All the people who are older than her turn their gazes towards her when she begins to run ahead of them. "I see something! Come on!" With that, Bonnie darted ahead of them, leaving Clemont to splutter.

"B-Bonnie, wait!" He quickly chase after his sister with everyone else not far behind. "Don't go off on your own!"

Bonnie, however, ignore her brother and continue her pace towards the light. A part of her wonders what it could; a powerful douse of those smoke bombs? A spell to make that bad spirit go away? Whatever it is, Bonnie's very excited to see what it is. That feeling went away when she felt a much hotter feeling on her face when the bright light appears before her. Seeing the sudden heat blast just centimeters from her face was enough for Bonnie to yelp and fall right on her behind with Dedenne popping out of her bag in front. Meanwhile, the others have finally caught up to the young girl to see a gigantic geyser of hot, molten lava in front of them before it disappear into the pit below them.

"Bonnie, don't run off like that!" Clemont scolds in a hush tone as he helps his sister up. "We don't know where the Specter is, he could be anywhere! We have to be quite."

"I'm sorry, brother..." Bonnie apologized once she realizes the danger she could have put herself in and Ash would never forgive himself if he did anything to her. "But I saw something and I wanted to see if it could help Ash!"

Shaggy and Scooby are looking over the damage stone railings that leads into the gigantic pit below them, seeing what's below made them gulp. "Like, I highly doubt a boiling lake of lava below us can help us with Ash. Unless we want to try scaring the Specter out of him..." Confused by Shaggy's words, they all walk over to the Chinese-style stone railing to see what the two cowards are looking at. Once they look pass the railings they're eyes pop open with their mouths drop open in awe.

Right below them is a gigantic circular pit that's full of hot molten lava with geysers smaller than the one Bonnie encounter. Due to the amount of lava in one gigantic pit, it became bright enough for everyone to observe the obviously enormous area around them. Looking up, they could see many rows of floors similar to the one they're on with the same decaying stone railings along the edges, probably to make sure no kidnapped boys fell into the lava pit below. For a moment, they thought the rows would go on for miles before they saw they end right near the ceiling.

Despite everything that Guo-Mo has done to them and the fact he's a complete lunatic, they couldn't help but admire his architecture skills. They wonder how long it took him to make the Cryptic Cliffs like this.

"Well, at least we know what the Specter does in his free time." Stan remarks. "Can't believe he redecorated my famous haunted sight in my camp without my permission. I'd sue him, but I can already imagine how that conversation will go..."

After taking a few more seconds to observe the area, Clemont look down at his watch where his eyes pop open once he sees the time. "Ah! There's only thirty minutes left until the Eclipse comes!" Everyone's heads whip up once they heard those words. Realizing they're time limit is getting shorter, they all walk away from the railings and head down the first hallway that they saw.

Still skeptical about their current situation, Velma couldn't help but ask, "Wait, this place is like a giant maze! How are we going to find Ash in a place like this?"

"Don't know, V." Freddie says with a small shrug since the suitcase is making it difficult for him to move his right left shoulder. "But at the rate we're going, we're bound to find him somewhere in here."

Unknown to all of them, a certain hooded-figure was currently watching them from higher level edge than the one they were on. While tapping his dirty fingernail on the rotting stone railing, the Specter watches the unsuspecting fools walk down the path where it's going to lead them to him. No matter how much Ash tries to struggle, the Specter is going to keep his promise.

* * *

They were beginning to understand why the Specter would put those railings up, the entire interior felt like an entire maze where there's one path it leads to another, so a kidnapped boy who escape could easily lost his way trying to escape and can fall into the lava pit they saw earlier. Strangely enough, it did sound like the Specter had _somewhat_ of a heart if he didn't let the escaped boys suffer a horrible death. But then again, being possessed and force against their will is a fate worst than death.

As they continue through the maze, they always go through the first path they see whenever they come across more paths. However, they're focus on finding Ash through the paths they fail to notice the Specter watching them from hidden passage above. Just when the Specter was about to make his presences known, Ash's right hand returns to normal and grabs the nearby wall to prevent the Specter from walking any further.

The Specter realizes what's going on and uses the hand that he is in control to grab Ash's hand off the wall. After a bit of struggling, the Specter finally regains control of the right hand, but by then, the two gangs have already left the area. Growling in annoyance, the Specter disappears down another path.

Finally after a few more minutes of walking, Shaggy finally complains, "Like, we've been walking forever! How are we going to find Ash? More importantly, why would the Specter even make his home like a gigantic maze?!"

Before anybody could say anything, another voice beats them too it. _"You'll be surprise at all the time you have when your deadline takes millions of years to be over."_ Hearing that familiar, but cold, voice from above made them freeze with fear. Of course, they forgot about the possibility of the Specter finding them first. Nervously, they turn around to see the Specter sitting right on top of a ledge over them with one leg over the ledge as he does his terrible smirk on Ash's face that made Serena's heart hurt.

Seeing the upcoming danger, Freddie whispers to Shaggy in hopes the Specter doesn't hear. "Shag, get those smoke bombs ready!" Nodding quickly, Shaggy puts the burlap sack down and begins to sort through the smoke bombs. Meanwhile, the Specter had jumped down from the ledge and is now walking over to them, making the children step behind the grown-ups as Serena grips Pikachu tightly to prevent it from warning towards its possessed trainer.

 _"You know, I was being merciful when I left all of you alone last night,"_ The Specter remarks when he stops a few feet away from them and crosses his arms with a look that is like a parent is disappointed at a child. Luckily he didn't find anything suspicious when Shaggy's frantically looking through the burlap sack. _"But now that you all are continuing to pester me like flies, I think it's time I squish you once and for all."_ They didn't like being compared to flies, that could only mean one thing; destruction.

"You lost all hopes of us leaving you alone when you took our friend, Guo!" Clemont shouted, feeling a bit braver than he was before.

"Shaggy, what's taking so long?" Freddie asked the hippie in a hush tone as Shaggy continues to look through the smoke bombs.

"Like, man, I don't know which one I should use!" Shaggy admits, looking ready to panic.

"Just pick one!"

Frighten by his friend's loud tone, Shaggy grabs the first smoke bomb he could find, presses the button, and throws it at the Specter. "Hey, Spec! Like, catch!"

In bewilderment, the Specter grabs the activated smoke bomb on instinct. He holds the smoke bomb up close to his face so he could inspect it, nothing seem out of the ordinary despite the button is still pressed down and there's a light layer of multicolor smoke coming out of it. All in all, though, the Specter fails to see how the smoke bomb could be use as a weapon against him.

 _"This is all you have against me? A simple trinket?"_ The Specter laughs while tossing the smoke bomb up and down like a baseball. _"Out of all the ridiculous things I've seen in your modern time, this has to be the most-!"_ He didn't a chance to finish his sentence when the smoke bomb finally went off, sending a large amount of that multicolor gas into his face.

They all watch anxious as the Specter begins to cough and hack once the gas reach into his lungs, they weren't completely sure that what Madame Macabre said about those smoke bombs were true since they took them the first chance they got. It didn't help they could still hear the echo and hallow tone in Ash's voice whenever he coughs. For a moment, they thought the smoke bombs didn't work when-

"Man, what was in that thing? Are you guys trying to give me gas poisoning?!" Ash shouted, yelling in his normal voice before continuing to cough. At that moment, the two gangs notice that Ash's hands had return to normal, the Specter's skin has disappeared, and his eyes have return to their normal amber brown eye color.

"Ash! Are you okay?" Serena asked with hopeful smile along with everyone else once they realize the smoke bombs work and now Ash has gain his body back, temporally.

"Uh, do I look like I'm-?!" Ash stops once he realizes that he's talking to them and they can _actually_ hear him. Looking down, he manages to lift his hands up so that he could see how they look. He breaths out a huge amount of relief once he sees that they are normal and he can move them again. "I'm back..." With tears in his eyes, Ash looks up at his friends with extreme gratefulness. "I-I'm back!"

Smiling, his friends began to make their way towards him. But before they could, a blank look has comes across Ash's face and before they could react, Ash suddenly began to scream in pain with his hands swinging up to clutch his head.

"Ash!" His friend screamed and try to get closer but are prevented to do so when Shaggy and Daphne grab them and put them behind the two grownups. They can only watch in horror as Ash continues to scream in pain from the battle for his body, but they know he's losing once they see his hands transform in to the Specter's hands and his skin, expect the skin on his face, turns that horrible shade of gray.

Finally after a few more seconds, the screaming had finally stop and Ash's arms went limp on his sides. He had his head down with his messy hair covering his face, so they couldn't see what his eyes look like. After enduring agonizing seconds, they finally heard him speak with a voice that sent shivers down their spines. _"You shouldn't have done that..._ _"_ Lifting his head up, the Specter glares at them through Ash's glowing red eyes.

"Like, Fred, I don't think just throwing these things are going to work." Shaggy said as they begin to take steps backwards when the Specter is now walking towards them, looking angrier than ever.

"You're right, Shaggy." Fred admits before he puts down the suitcase and starts to open it. "Good thing I came prepare for this event!" Everyone, even the Specter, stops to see what Freddie has in that gigantic suitcase. With a heave, Freddie pulls a familiar bazooka net-gun out and puts it on his shoulder, aiming it at the possessed boy. "Stay back, Specter! I know how to use this...now!"

"Wait, isn't that my bazooka?" Stan questioned while scratching his head.

This makes Fred sweat nervously. "Uh, I may or may not have borrowed this without your permission." Ignoring Stan's yell of protest, Fred resumes his gaze towards the Specter, who looks completely unimpressed wit his arms crossed over his chest. "Anyway, everyone, get behind me!" Unsurely, they all did what they were told. "Okay, Spec, we got off to a bad start the last time I used this thing. Now I do, so if you take a step closer you'll be in a net oblivion this time!"

The Specter still stood there with a bored expression. Should he tell him that-Nah! It'll be funnier if he figures it out himself. Smirking mischievously, the Specter takes on step closer.

"I'd warned you!"

 _Boom!_

Freddie's eyes widen once he didn't see a net enveloping the smirking Specter and hearing the shouts of surprise from the others behind him. Enjoying his obviousness, the Specter points behind him with an amuse smirk. Confused, Freddie turns around and gasps once he sees everyone is tangle up in the net he was going to use for the Specter. After realizing it was pointless to struggle, everybody in the net glares at Freddie for not making sure he was pointing the bazooka right.

"How did I make that mistake twice?" The blonde questioned himself but didn't have time to ponder on it any longer when he heard the Specter laughing at him. He swiftly turns around with arms up for preparation to fight when the Specter is now walking towards him. "Back off, Spec! I'm a champion arm wrestler back at Camp Little Mouse and I know-!"

Fred couldn't get a chance to finish sentence because the Specter had grab his arm with both hands before sending him to a wall. Everyone inside the net winces once they see the jockey crash into the wall and stay there in that position, upside down.

"Hey... I didn't even get to say ready..." He weakly protested before gravity regains its hold on him and sending him crashing down onto the ground headfirst. This cause instant blackout for him.

"Freddie!" Everyone shouts in concern, but that makes the Specter's attention turn towards them now. They waited anxious as they watch the Specter walk towards them with that horrible smirk on Ash's face. It completely horrified the children seeing their best friend like this, this is obviously worse than the time the Unbound Form had possessed him.

The Specter raises his right hand up in a snapping position. _"Night-night..."_ With that, he snaps his fingers.

Darkness then consumes everyone.

* * *

 _HONK!_

Everyone inside the net all yelps in shock before they realize their predicament. Along with Freddie inside the net, they notice that they're being hang over the lava pit below. This caused the children to scream and grab onto Shaggy and Scooby, who return the hold. Stan stares at the holt molten lava in horror before turning to look at something else is when his eyes widen.

Standing there on the ledge that's close to their net is the Specter, smirking wickedly with air horn in his hand. It finally click on where Stan saw that air horn from. "Hey, that's my air horn!"

 _"I know,"_ The Specter said while looking at the air horn proudly. _"I always did wonder what that horrible noise was coming from your camp every morning. Now, I can understand why you would use this thing. It's fun!"_ The Specter blows the air horn again, making Shaggy and Scooby yelp, before the possessed boy broke into a round of laughter.

"Boy, and I thought Madame Macabre was weird..." Freddie mumbles to Daphne, who couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"So, you're like just going to hang us here while you rule the world?" Shaggy questioned, still holding the terrified Lumiose Siblings.

 _"Of course not!"_ This makes Shaggy and Scooby sigh in relief. _"I'm going to make sure you all suffer a horrible death so you can never get a chance to see me rule my kingdom again."_ Now Shaggy and Scooby began to whimper in fear.

"You're going to kill us? Just because we just tried stopping you once?" Velma asked, looking completely outrage. She couldn't understand why would the Specter (she's finally willing to admit that the Specter is real after seeing those Smoke Bombs work) just kill them on one attempt. Even if he's a complete madman, there's always a reason that's going to lead to death.

 _"Hey, your friend, Ash, brought this on all of you."_ The Specter said, making everyone's eyes widen. _"If he didn't try to resist me the first time, I would have let you live even if you did step into my home!"_

"Ash tried to fight you before?" Daphne questioned. The only time she saw Ash tried to fight the Specter once is when they used that Smoke Bomb to cloud the Specter's senses. Now she's really impressed if a ten year-old like him was able to use his will to fight like that.

"Ash! Fight him again!" Serena cried out, trying to get the real Ash back to them. Pikachu also yells out its encouragement.

"If you did it before, try it now!" Clemont tried as well.

"Come on, Ash!" Bonnie encourage.

However, their hearts all drop when the only response they got was the Specter mockingly laughing at them at their attempt. In response, Shaggy and Scooby tries to comfort them the best way they can by patting their shoulders.

 _"Sorry, but I'm afraid that was the last time you'll ever your friend again. And I'm going to make sure of that."_ The Specter bends down towards a nearby boulder where he picks up the burlap sack containing all the smoke bombs.

"The smoke bombs!" Bonnie cried out in horror once they realize what the Specter is planning to do to them.

Unfortunately, their realization is true when the Specter hangs the sack over the pit. _"Say goodbye to your friend."_ With that, the Specter lets go of the sack, sending it down to the pit below. They could only watch in horror as the sack erupts into flames once the lava touches it while the Specter laughs insanely before disappearing down a path.

"Oh man, we're doomed..." Freddie mumbles, slumping down into the net.

"Hey, don't give up!" Clemont said, still remembering Ash's never give up attitude. If Ash didn't give up the fight for his body then there's no way he's giving up. "We can still stop all of this and save Ash!"

"Oh, yeah?" Unfortunately, Freddie didn't have that attitude. "How are we gonna get out of this net? In case you haven't notice, we're dangling over a lake of lava!"

This makes Clemont think. He's right, they are dangling over a pit of lava with no way of reaching the edge. If they were to try and unhook the net right now they can easily fall to their deaths. Suddenly his eyes are shining brightly as he does his famous chuckle.

"The future is now, thanks to science! Clemontic-Gear on!" With that, Clemont pulls something out of his enormous backpack. In his hand looks like a white transmitter controller for one of those RC Helicopters. "I knew building that helicopter will come in handy in this camp!" Beginning to work on the controls, everyone watch Clemont trying to control what appeared to be an invisible helicopter.

"Kid, what are you-?" Stan didn't get a chance to finish his sentence when he heard humming noises along with everyone else that's coming towards them. Looking at the direction where the humming is coming from, their eyes widen once they see a white RC helicopter coming towards them.

"Wait, wasn't that in your room back in camp?" Serena questioned, but Clemont didn't answer her since he was so focused on controlling the helicopter. He guides the helicopter close to the net before the RC machine begins to push the net close to the edge.

"Almost..." Freddie said, trying to reach his foot at the edge. With one last push from the helicopter, he finally manages to stand one the ledge. "Got it!"

Before they even knew it, they found themselves free from the net, not to mention they are now safe back on the ground away from the lava pit. "Like, dude, that was amazing!" Shaggy praised Clemont, who is putting the remote and helicopter in his backpack. "You made that thing during camp?"

"He wouldn't stop working on it until we got there." Bonnie mumbles before Clemont could say anything.

Ranger Stan suddenly speaks up. "Uh, I hate to be a sour sport, but did this place suddenly get darker?" Stan's words rang through. Although the area was brighten up from the lava's glow, they could defiantly tell it has gotten darker.

"Wait a second, the Eclipse!" Freddie yells, alerting everyone. "We lost the time when we were unconscious!" Everyone's eyes widen once they realize the Eclipse is here, which means... "Come on, gang!" With that, everyone darts down the path where the Specter had gone too. The only thing that's racing through their minds is that they hope they're not too late.

* * *

They didn't know how long it took them, but hearing the Specter's laugh nearby forces them to stop their running and now tip-toeing towards the room where they now know the Specter. Seeing the Specter near a pedestal that's holding crystal ball where it's absorbing the Eclipse's dark rays, they manage to hide behind nearby boulders where they can get a clear view of the ceremony.

 _"Finally..."_ The Specter says softly as he watches the crystal ball being filled up with dark magic swirling inside of it. _"After centuries of searching and ridiculed, I can finally have my revenge on those who wronged me. Nothing can stop me now!"_ The once-emperor laughs insanely, believing his plan is finally working.

"Guys, we have to do something!" Daphne whispers to everyone. "We can't let him rule the world, who knows what he can do?"

"Well, what _can_ we do?" Velma asked, looking nervous for once in her life. "The only weapons have against Guo-Mo were those smokes bombs, which are by now being melted as we speak. How are we going to stop him?"

Remembering the Specter's words from before, the children look at each other and nods in agreement of the plan that's forming in their heads. Serena hesitantly speaks up, "Uh, Fred? I know this is usually your department, but-"

"Hey, if you kids got a plan, go for it!" Freddie encouraged. "I'm pretty much open to any ideas at this point."

Nodding quickly, Serena begins to explain the plan. "Okay, Fred, you, the girls, and Stan hide here until we get the Specter out of this room. Once we do that, you guys try to destroy that crystal ball!" Seeing the four grownups nod their heads, Serena turns towards the two cowards. "Shaggy, you and Scooby need to give the Specter a reason to chase us and forget about the ceremony for a bit!"

"Like, we have to?" Seeing the kids nod their heads determinedly made Shaggy sigh. "Oh boy, let's go Scoob." Begrudgingly, Shaggy and Scooby walk out from behind the boulder with the children not far behind while the rest of grownups remain in their hiding spots so the Specter can't see them.

The Specter had never felt more happy in his entire life, but in the living and after-life. Finally he gets a chance to get revenge on all of those who wronged him, nothing can possibly-

 _Boing!_

The Specter stiffens once he felt a small rock hit his head. Although it only stung for a bit, the Specter couldn't help but feel a storming rage once he realizes on who could possibly threw that at him since no one else could have possibly got in.

"Hey, Spec!" And that familiar voice that's more creepy then his old advisor's voice confirms this. Slowly turning around with his red eyes darkening, he could see Shaggy and Scooby there with the children behind them, all looking shock. "Why did you go after little boys that can like perform the ceremony?! Are you afraid that going after older boys who are going to show your thousand year-old features? Because honestly, you look hideous before you found Ash's body, old man!"

 _"Who are you calling an old man?"_ The Specter growled lowly, now fully facing them with an enrage look.

"SHAGGY!" Serena scolded.

"What? You said you wanted him to chase us!" Shaggy defended.

"You didn't have to throw a rock at his head!" Bonnie said with a wave of her fist. Before they could continue the conversation, angry growling from the Specter reminded them of the results from Shaggy's actions.

"On second thought, this will have to do. RUN AWAY!" Clemont screams before they all bolted down the hall, with the Specter chasing after them, determine to get rid of these pests once and for all. He only failed to notice the four hidden adults hiding behind the boulder that he's just pass. All that matters to him is getting the ones right in front of him.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! Decide to do another Parts again. Sadly, you all are going to have to wait for Part 2 in two weeks because next week I'm going on vacation with my family for a whole week, starting on Monday. So I can't do my normal three-day updates anymore. Good news though, there's only two more chapters after this one so it's almost over! I promise as soon as I come back I will work hard on the last two chapters and the wait will be over! Till then, enjoy this chapter!**

 **SHOUTOUTS!**

 **Steel Heart Alchemist: Oh thank goodness, I was worried there for a moment. Uh, are any of those stories by any chance Pokémon related? Well, if my vacation and the late update for the next chapter is going to be count as a cliffhanger, then I guess I do have one more cliffhanger up my sleeve. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Joltie: Uh, how was the determination thing a joke? I wasn't even trying to make a joke out of that. I'm glad I got that fight scene right and the rest of the angst scenes went well. Yeah, Stan probably has it worst then Velma since she didn't get hit by Serena's Rock Attack. I figure it was time another member of Mystery Inc. has a bonding with the kids other than Shaggy and Scooby. Ha...Ha...Ha...**

 **Guest #1: Sorry, but there's no legendary Pokémon appearing. That will just be too random and I don't really like random encounters.**

 **CMC: Yeah, that was pretty emotional. Oh... I'm sorry to say this, but I can't do your story request. It's just... You'll find out later to understand why. It won't be for long though!**

 **Blaze: If the chapter didn't confirm it to you, then yes, the final battle is here.**

 **Lightwing: Thank you. Yep, the Specter may be dead, but that doesn't mean his spirit isn't powerful.**

 **Darkwing: Thanks! Yeah, emotional for Serena, but at least she has Daphne. I figure next to Shaggy and Scooby, Daphne can possibly get along with those kids. And the final battle is upon us.**

 **Skarloey: Ash didn't get his body back, he's just manage to take control only for a moment. But don't worry, he will get his body back.**

 **Peter Sam: So true, but things will turn out for the better in the end. Or will it? :)**

 **Sir Handel: Don't worry, I do. ;)**

 **Rusty: Thank you! It's suppose to be base off of that a little bit.**

 **Joshua Ketchum: Oh, thank you! :D**

 **Mighty Mac: He is going to get his voice back soon. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Cody: True. Uh, Ash didn't get his body back. He will soon though!**

 **Omarnosian10: Yeah, I kind of base that scene off of that movie. But were you surprised by that?**

 **Guest #2: Well, you can already guess how that plan went...**


	14. The Final Battle: Part 2

**The Final Battle: Part 2**

Being chased by a monster is something that Shaggy and Scooby are familiar with. Although they're normally afraid when they're being chased, this time it felt different. They didn't know if it had something to do with the children they have grown so close too over the few months are being chased with them or the fact that one of those children is the monster that's chasing them is one of those children. But at that point, the only thing that they could recognize is that they're completely terrified, not for them, but for the children.

To say that the Specter's annoyed is an understatement. It was safe to say that he was completely enraged at not only the fact those pests aren't killed yet, Ash is still trying to fight him from the inside. This is forcing the Specter to speed walk since he couldn't keep focusing on both chasing the pests and fighting Ash at the same time, which gives the running friends an advantage since they can easily loose the Specter in a split-decision between paths. The Specter will usually growl in annoyance when he couldn't figure out which way they went before disappearing down the a path that eventually leads him back on their tails.

The chase continue on for a few more minutes before Shaggy finally decided to speak up. "So, wait, like what are we suppose to be doing in this plan again?"

"We get the Specter to chase us, lead him away from the crystal ball so your friends and Stan can destroy it, and lead him into a place where we can try to get through to Ash!" Serena said straightforwardly, not looking at Shaggy once so she could keep focusing on running.

"Like, what?!" Shaggy yells, _that's_ their plan?! "Are you kids crazy?! How are we suppose to get through to him without the Smoke Bombs?!"

"Hey, if Ash was able to fight the Specter without those Smoke Bombs before, then maybe we can get him to fight again!" Serena argued. Her words only make Shaggy and Scooby look at each other nervously. They can understand why they would be so determine, they want to save Ash too, but this is a madman controlling Ash. Who knows what he could do to them?

"Kids, this is probably, like, the craziest plan I've ever been apart of." The children look up at the hippie nervously, is he going to walk out on them? "But, if you kids think you can do it, then me and Scoob are, like, with you the whole entire way!" This makes the children smile in relief.

"Thanks, Shaggy! I know we can always count on-GAH!" Clemont gags out in surprise along with his sister and friend when they suddenly felt their collars being pull on from behind, causing them to stop so they could prevent themselves from being choke. Turning around, they gasp once they see the Specter behind them, gripping their collars tightly with both of his gruesome hands. Apparently the Specter had somehow caught up to them and managed to grab the kids' collars with his supernatural strength to prevent them from running anymore unless they want to choke themselves to death.

 _"You know, I usually let all of my servants do the dirty work whenever I want someone to be killed."_ The Specter growls as he turns the children around in his grip so their frighten eyes can meet his enrage red ones. _"But when you want something to get done right, then I guess you have to do the dirty work yourself."_

"If it makes you feel any better, your highness, we didn't ask Shaggy and Scooby to throw a rock at you!" Clemont said weakly in their defense. However, it was pointless when the Specter's glare didn't waver.

Meanwhile, Shaggy, Scooby, and the two Electric Pokémon (who are riding the Great Dane's back the whole time they were being chased) have turn their heads around when they notice the children aren't running by their sides anymore. Seeing the Specter has them in his grasps causes the two cowards to stop and shout "Kids!" "Rikes!" in unison. Seeing two buckets full of water on a nearby boulder out of the corner of their eyes quickly help the cowards think of a way to rescue the kids.

Picking the buckets up, Shaggy and Scooby run straight towards the Specter with face full of determination and anger. "Like, let our little buddies go, you creepy crumb!" Shaggy shouts once he and Scooby are right in front of the Specter, before they threw the water all over the Specter, drenching the possessed boy from head to toe.

The Specter stood there, his grip still remaining on the children's collars as he stares at the two cowards with a blank glare. He can feel all of the water being absorb into his cloak, making himself more soggier than ever, it didn't even help that Ash's hair is covering his face with water dripping down from it since it's so big and damp. _"What was that?"_ The Specter said slowly in a emotionless tone. Although they could have sworn their eyes were playing tricks on them, but they could faintly see the red eyes flickering to amber brown before turning back, indicating it wasn't just the Specter Shaggy and Scooby just ticked off.

"You're not melting?" Shaggy asks in genuine shock and surprise once he and Scooby saw that the water had done no effect on the possessed boy. "Like, it worked in the _Wizard of Oz_ , right Scoob?"

"Reah..." The Great Dane mumbles in defeat.

Meanwhile, the Pokémon citizens had no idea what had just taken place and are now staring at their grownup friends in confusion. "Uh, the Wizard of what, now?" Bonnie questioned. Before Shaggy or Scooby could reply to that, a loud growl from the Specter reminded them of their current condition.

 _"That tears it! I have had enough ridiculousness for one day!"_ He screamed, his magic somehow able to dry all the water off of him. Only, it made him look even more terrifying to Shaggy and Scooby as the two scream and were about to run away when the Specter lets go of the children to grab the two cowards.

"Like, HELP!" Shaggy screamed as he and Scooby try everything they could to get out of the Specter's grip, but surprising with Ash's body, the ghost still remain its supernatural strength. The children had fallen to the ground when the Specter let them go and are now watching the scene before them with horror while trying to figure out how to save Shaggy and Scooby. Out of the corner of their eyes, they see the two buckets Shaggy and Scooby had drop when they tried to escape. An idea springs into their minds, and it's not the idea Shaggy and Scooby originally had.

Picking up the closest bucket and raising it over his head, Clemont nervously says, "Sorry about this, Ash!" before bringing the bucket down onto the possessed boy's head. The Specter, not expecting the attack, yelps in surprise at the sudden darkness in his vision and lets go of the two cowards to try and take the bucket off his head.

"Like, thanks kids! But, let's get out of here!" Shaggy screamed as he picks Clemont and Serena up with Bonnie now riding on Scooby's back along with the two Pokémon before they sprint down the path, leaving the Specter behind to struggle with bucket on his head. Finally having enough, the Specter summons his magic that causes the bucket to swell up before it finally explodes like balloon full of air.

The Specter growls when he sees those pests are now out of his sights before marching down a hall, now more determine to torture them in the most horrible ways possible before killing them.

* * *

Fred, Stan, Daphne, and Velma all stare at the crystal ball nervously. The magical orb continues to absorb all the rays from the Eclipse, trapping it within, showing the cloud of darkness swirling like a small storm is surging. Although it may appear harmless since all that power looks trap inside the orb, they can tell it probably holds unspeakable power if a certain spirit were to get his hands on it. Still, the very thought of touching it frightens them. If Guo-Mo was driven to insanity because of this thing, who knows what it could do to them?

Finally taking the leap of faith, Fred breaths out a sigh. "Okay, let's just get rid of this thing once and for-" Just when Freddie was about to lift the crystal ball off the pedestal, a gigantic shock suddenly courses through him, forcing him to move his hands back when the pain became too much. "OW! What was that?"

"Freddie, we can't touch the crystal ball when it's full of the Eclipse's power, remember?" Velma reminds him. "The only who can touch that thing is the Pure One, and we all know Ash is in no condition to help us."

"Bah, how hard can it be?" Stan asks skeptically before trying to reach the orb. However, the same mysterious force that attacked Freddie moments before appears and stops Stan from touching the crystal ball. Despite the excruciating pain that's being shot through him, Stan continues try reaching for the crystal ball. "Come here, you little-!"

"Shouldn't we try to stop him?" Daphne finally asked after the three teenagers watched Stan trying to grab the crystal ball and continuing to fail, causing him to mumble a few certain things underneath his breath.

Velma takes another look at the conman before shrugging. "Nah, this is honestly pretty funny. Also, I think Ash might enjoy this if we got this on video for him..."

* * *

Back with the group of friends, Shaggy runs ahead so he could lead them all away from the raging Specter behind them. He tightly grips Serena and Clemont's hands with both of his own while Scooby continues to let Bonnie and the two Pokémon ride on his back while he runs. They all run down another split-decision path, leaving the Specter completely frustrated since he could find them and decides to go down a path that they didn't went through.

After a few more minutes of running, they found themselves near the railings of the lava pit again. However, seeing a familiar missing piece stops Shaggy in his tracks. "Wait! Didn't we, like, pass that railing already?!" This makes everyone stop their pace to look at their surroundings. Shaggy was right, they have seen that missing piece on the railing before.

"We're going in circles!" Bonnie realized quickly.

"This way!" Shaggy cried out, leading the down a path they haven't gone down before. They kept on looking straight, afraid that the Specter might have found them during their circle mix-up and is now trailing behind them. Finally after what seemed like an eternity of running, they've found themselves in a room they didn't recognize during the chase. It's a decent size room, big enough for people to move around in. The only thing that frighten Shaggy and Scooby is the gigantic line-up of ancient Chinese soldiers. Each of them tower over all of the living people there, making Shaggy and Scooby feel more nervous than they already are. It didn't help that the stone statues are carrying sharp weapons in their enclose hands.

"Well, there's another hobby that the Specter likes to do in his free time..." Bonnie remarks, not looking intimated by the statues like everyone else are.

Before anyone could say something else, panting from the hall on the other side caught their attention. Looking at that path, they can faintly see someone's shadow getting bigger as the person got closer. It didn't take long for them to realize who's coming towards them.

"Like, hide! There!" Shaggy whispered/yelled at the children before leading them behind a statue that's big enough for all of them to hide in. Once they got there, they quickly shove their backs against the cold stone, waiting anxiously for the Specter to appear.

The Specter did, in fact, appear in the room instantly after the friends have hidden. However, he appears to be all out of breath, despite the fact he was speed-walking the whole entire way. As it turns out, Ash kept on fighting for his body back during the whole chase, especially when he thought the Specter was going to hurt his friends. The spiting headache of trying to find the pests and keeping Ash at bay finally takes its toll on him, forcing the Specter to put one hand on the wall and put another on his knee while trying to focus on his breathing.

 _"Why are you still fighting me?"_ He questions Ash, who has cease his struggle to hear what the Specter has to say. _"Your friends were doomed the moment they enter my home, there's no need on trying to stop the inevitable."_

That didn't get a good response from Ash, who said nothing and only resume his constant battle for his body. The Specter roars in annoyance before punching the wall he was originally using for support. The sooner he gets rid of the pests, the sooner he can deal with this stubborn boy. If only he could- Wait a second... There's a familiar brown tail sticking out from behind the last statue from the row in this room.

The Specter smirks while resting his elbow on the first stone soldier in the row, he should have known the moment he enter this room that they would hide behind that statue. After all, many of the other boys he previously kidnapped used to hide behind there. _"You know, you guys weren't the first ones to use that hiding spot. Many of the others use to used that hiding spot."_ Flinching once they realize they've been caught, the group of friends brace themselves for what the Specter could do to them.

 _"Try to guess how I always manage to find them."_ They heard instead of the sounds of footsteps that were suppose to be coming towards them. This made them confuse, they could hear the strain in his voice, which means Ash is trying to stop the Specter from whatever he's planning. But what is something they couldn't understand until it was too late.

Suddenly they began to hear sounds of stones colliding against each other, making them look around frantically. Where is that coming from? Turning around, their eyes pop open out of their sockets once they realize what's going on. The Specter had somehow manage to push a stone soldier and now all of the statues are falling down like dominos, right towards the one that they're hiding behind.

"Zoinks! Everyone, go-!" Despite Shaggy and Scooby's best efforts to try to get the kids out of the danger zone, it was already too late. The stone soldier that they were hiding behind got caught up in the domino effect and landed right on top of our heroes, preventing them from going anywhere. Instant darkness reaches their vision once the hard surface of the stone made contact with their heads.

* * *

"TAKE THIS, YOU PIECE OF TRASH!"

 _SMACK!_

 _BOING!_

"OW! HOT BELGIAN WAFFLES!"

After minutes of trying to convince Stan that trying to grab the Crystal Ball themselves, they finally got through too the old man (not without Freddie taking a small video beforehand). So thinking of a new approach, Stan picked up a rock that's the size of his feet and threw it at the orb. Only it bounce back because of the magic inside, causing it to crash right into Stan's face.

The three teenagers wince once they see Stan fall flat on his back after his exclamation. "Uh, I'm starting to think the Terra Eclipse thinks even the Earth is non-pure if it keeps throwing those rocks back at Stan." Velma remarked.

"Totally..." Daphne mumbled her agreement as Stan gets back up to glare at the crystal ball.

"Alright, look pal," Stan begins to converse with orb like it's a person. "You and me, we obviously don't get along. But there's this kid I need to save, not only to soothe my guilty conscious, but to make sure his Uncle doesn't skin me alive. So, why don't we make a deal? You tear yourself apart, and I'll bring you back to Madame Macabre. Deal?"

...

...

...

"Oh, come on!" Stan finally yells when he didn't get any form of response from the orb (although he probably never will) before he begins to pace around as he continues his rant. "I try to get out of my coning business to look after a bunch of brats on an island no once cares about, I try to get myself arrested so I can save a kid from what I thought was just some sick-o in a hood, now here I am! Working with a bunch of kids who hate my guts because they think I betrayed them and stuck here arguing with a dumb orb! WHY DON'T YOU DO ME A FAVOR AND BREAK ALREADY?!"

With that, Stan drew his leg back and kick the pedestal, knocking it right to the ground.

"Stan!" The teenagers cried out in shock.

"What?" Stan asks in confusion, like his recent actions never happened in the first place. Before she could say anything, Velma looks down on the ground where the pedestal had fallen. Her eyes widen in shock once she realizes what she's seeing is true.

"Ranger Stanley Pines, you are a _genius_!"

"I am?" Stan looks down on the ground to see that the crystal ball had fallen off the pedestal and is now lying a few feet away from the pedestal it was once on. "Hey, I am! ...Wait, how exactly am I a genius again?"

"We can't touch the orb, but the pedestals all around us can!" Realizing that her words are true, everyone in the room begins grab the pedestals they can hold onto. Taking the position of a golf player, Velma begins to put the pedestal position where she is about to hit the crystal ball. "FOURTH!" With that, she hits the crystal ball with the pedestal, sending it down the hall.

* * *

Out of all the headaches she has received since she arrived at this island, her current felt like the worst one that she ever had in her life. Not even all the times she got bucked off of Rhyhorn hurt like this. Taking the chance to open her eyes, Serena looks at the scene before her to realize that everything is spinning and blurry. Not a good sign, that means she could have a concussion. Wait, where's everyone else?

"G-Guys...?" She manages to groan out. However, she remembers what happened to her when she felt weight on her lower body after trying to move. Turning around, she gasps once she sees the blurry image Bonnie, Clemont, Pikachu, and Dedenne unconscious on her left side. Looking to her right, her heart instantly drops once she sees the spinning images of Shaggy and Scooby unconscious. "N-No..."

With all the strength she has left, Serena manages to haul herself out from underneath the ginormous statue that crushed her and all of her friends. After finally freeing herself, Serena gets up to her knees and tries to shake Shaggy awake. "S-Shaggy? S-Shaggy, wake up... Please... W-We still need to save-!"

A cold hand suddenly grips her shoulder tightly, almost to the point it hurt. Before she even realize it, Serena found herself being hauled to her feet where another cold hand grips her other shoulder to prevent her from going anywhere. This forces her to stare into those horrible red, glowing eyes on her crush that didn't belong to him.

 _"You know, I am getting really,_ really, _tried of dealing with you pests!"_ He growls, before sending her into the rocky wall, headfirst. Serena lets out a small whimper once she felt her headache grow worse. Before she could try to lift herself back up, the Specter grabs her again and forces her to look at his horrible glowing red eyes. She should be staring at warm amber brown orbs, not these red orbs.

 _"But then again, I should really thank you!"_ The Specter then lifts her up until her feet are off the ground, causing Serena to gasp fearfully. _"I haven't had this much fun since I've been into power!"_ Without warning, he suddenly pushes her against the wall, her feet still helplessly kicking in the air to reach the ground. _"Of course, there's always you never making it out during my play time. Like that even matters to me!"_

At this point, Serena never felt more afraid in her entire life. All those times being lost in the woods and walking through dangerous heights were nothing but empty emotions compare to the fear she's feeling right now. It's probably because the love of her life is about to end her own life against his will. Thinking about it, it's probably the worst way to die. Killed by the hands of her own love one all alone-

Wait, this was the plan. To get the Specter alone in a room where they're suppose to get through to Ash. Although everyone else being unconscious was not part of the plan, but this makes Serena feel somewhat better. That way confessing how she feels about him will just be the two of them. Well, them two and a evil dictator inside his body, but she'll take what she can get.

"Ash, there's something I need to tell-GAH!" She didn't even get a chance to begin her confession when the Specter suddenly wraps his gruesome hand around her throat, beginning to cut off all the oxygen in her lungs. Already things are going wrong, it didn't help that what Shaggy said about the Specter's hands are true, they do feel like an old man's dry skin. She didn't even want to get into that conversation with Ash once he's free.

"A-Ash... P-Please," She tries to talk normally, despite the Specter's tight grip on her throat. No matter what happens, she's going to tell Ash how she feels one way or another. Never give up. "A-Ash, I need to tell... Y-You, that I-" She stops once she sees something that freezes every part of her being.

Although Specter is showing a completely malice grin, enjoying the fact that he's about to end her life soon, he failed to notice that his right red eye is flickering between red and brown. Not only that, but she faintly see a tear from her blurry vision trail down his cheek from that eye.

Now Serena felt conflicted, Ash is suffering on the inside, way more than her in the outside world. She could never fully understand what's going on through his mind right now since she's never been possessed and force to watch her body's actions move against her will, one thing that makes sense to her is that Ash is suffering. It makes her wonder, should she tell him how she fells, or will it only make things worse since the Specter will probably kill her worse than chocking her to death, making Ash's suffering worse.

Finally making her decision, although it brought tears to her eyes, Serena finally manages out, "A-Ash, do you... R-Remember the beginning of our journey? W-Where I didn't know what my dream was?" The only response she got was just the Specter's grin growing wider and more tears running down Ash's cheeks. She took that as the sign to continue. "I-I was lost... I-I didn't know, what to do. A-All that I have ever known, was Rhyhorn Racing... M-My mom wanted me to follow a path that I didn't want. I-I was so lost..." She gasps slightly when she felt the Specter's grip on her throat becomes tighter.

"B-But then I found you..." She still continues on, even when the Specter began to use both of his hands to choke her. "A-Ash, I've experience _so_ many thing since you invited me on your journey." At this point, Serena finally lets her tears as she flashes a smile to the Specter's bewilder look on Ash's face. "A-And for the first time, I _actually_ felt alive. B-Because of you, you helped me be the person I am today..."

Then her smile turns into a frown. "B-But now, I want the real you back, Ash. I-I want to see the boy who made me feel alive, b-be alive himself. C-Come back to us, A-Ash... P-Please..."

The next thing she knew, the Specter suddenly releases his grip on her, forcing Serena to fall down and gasping for all the oxygen her lungs can get in order to replace the lost ones. Sounds of groaning brought her attention back up to the Specter, her eyes widen slightly when she sees him now gripping his head tightly like he's got a terrible headache while his hands are stuck between changing back to normal or remain the Specter's horrible hands. Not only that, but she could see tears trailing down his cheeks from both of his squeezed-shut eyes.

"A-Ash?" She mumbled out, unsure what she's seeing is true. Sure this was her plan, but for it to work like this was actually a long-shot. Now she's not actually sure if this is really Ash or the Specter just playing tricks on her.

However, her doubt went away when she saw him open his eyes. Two amber orbs stare back to her own blue ones, full of pain, desperation, and pleading. "S-Serena...?" He spoke, no longer his voice had that horrible hallow tone with that echo effect in it. Even if the Specter was playing a trick on her, there's no way he could be able to match the suffering Ash is going through.

"Ash!" Serena cries out, feeling a huge amount relief once she realizes she got through to him.

Ash, the real Ash, fell to his knees in front of her, where he stuck out one Specter hand towards her. "S-Serena, p-please tell me that's you..." He begged, not that she can blame him. She didn't know what the Specter does to him on the inside, but she can tell it must be horrible if Ash doesn't fully believes she's here for him.

"Yes, Ash..." She answers, taking his Specter hand, being sure to not shudder once she felt the cold dry skin of his hand, placing it into her own warm hand. "It is me, I'm right here for you, Ash..."

She could see Ash flash a small smile of relief, knowing that he now knows this is the real Serena and she's here. However, their small reunion became ruin when Ash suddenly lets out a small gag, his grip on her hand tightening when he felt the headache grow worse, causing his other hand to fly up and grip his hair tightly into a fist.

"A-Ash?" Serena asks, completely caught off guard by the sudden action. "What's wrong-?" She stops herself short when Ash's eyes flew open and now she's staring at those horrible red eyes that are now glaring at her with an unrecognizable rage on his face.

 _"You..."_ He growls, forcefully taking his hand out of hers and goes to choke her again. _"YOU!"_

Serena close her eyes, bracing herself for her neck to be snap or find herself being choke to death again. However, the only thing she got are sounds of groaning and gagging. Peeping with one eye, Serena could see the Specter's hands are around her neck, but they're not choking her. Opening both of her eyes, she could see the Specter struggling to choke her, but it's as if an invisible force is stopping him. He eventually gave up when the headache became too much so he had to use both of his hands to grip his head.

"Ash?" She asked again, now holding both of his forearms in someway to comfort him.

Finally opening his eyes again, Ash stares at her with his amber eyes full of tears that are trailing down his face. "S-Serena, h-help me..." He begs, before yelling out in pain when the headache got worse for him.

This makes Serena tighten her own grip on him, being as soft as she could so Ash can know she's still here. "I will, Ash! I'm right here, you can fight him!"

Back with the others underneath the gigantic statue that almost crushed them to death, they began to stir once they regain a bit of consciousness. Bonnie became the first one to open her eyes where she asks, "W-What happened? Why is everything spinning?" after taking in her blurry vision, showing that she and everyone else got a concussion along with Serena.

Shaggy groans as he rubs his head where the statue had hit. "Man, that's gotta be the worst-" He stops once he realizes something. It couldn't be true, could it. "Like, echo!" Everyone else stares at him like he finally went insane, not noticing why Shaggy suddenly becomes so happy while doing his famous laugh. "L-Like, it is true! My voice is back!" Hearing this made everyone smile, Shaggy's old voice is back! Suddenly Shaggy's smile turn into a frown. "Wait a second, I just conned into buying a magical serum that's not even permanent!"

Everyone gives him a blank look. Really?

Screaming caught their attention, making them whip their heads up to see Serena down the ground on her knees, holding the forearms of, Ash?! Ash is with her on the ground, gripping his head tightly while Serena tries to keep her grip on him. It finally dawn to them on who screamed once they saw Ash screaming once again, making them trying to get out from underneath the giant statue.

After freeing themselves from the statue, they all got up on their feet and the Lumiose siblings and the Pokémon quickly run towards their friends (Shaggy and Scooby were about to follow, but standing up so suddenly cause a quick head rush to them. "Like, head rush!" Shaggy mumbles as he and Scooby try to get their normal vision back.)

Both siblings slide right next to Serena, looking at her with concern. "Serena, are you okay?" Clemont asked. Meanwhile, Pikachu notices its trainer's condition and puts both of its front paws on his trembling leg and let out a concern,"Pika-Pi!"

"I am," Serena tells them before looking back at the struggling Ash in her arms. "But I don't know how long Ash will be!" This makes the Lumiose siblings looks towards their friend. They gasp once they see his eyes, flickering between red and brown while tears are rolling down from, looking at them with a pleading stare.

"...H-Help..." He whispered, before he screams once again. At that point, Shaggy and Scooby's vision had return to normal and they join the kids sides, watching one of their "little buddies" suffering right before them.

"Ash, you have to fight him!" Clemont shouts, knowing his best friend can hear him from in there.

"Yeah, don't let that mean old spirit win!" Bonnie also shouts, with Dedenne doing the same.

Seeing their little buddy still screaming, groaning, and gagging from the fight, Shaggy hesitantly puts a hand on the boy's trembling shoulder. "Like, come on, man. We know you can do it." Hearing Shaggy's old voice, Ash looks up at him with slight confusion in his color-changing eyes.

"S-Shaggy...?" He asked, unsure if what he's hearing is true or just a trick by the Specter to make him lose his focus on the battle.

Shaggy flashes the possessed boy a small, reassuring smile. "Like, yeah, man. I got my old voice back, and if you beat that old Specter, then I know getting it back will all be worth it. Besides, never give up until the end is, like, your motto, right?"

"You can fight it, Rash." Scooby encouraged gently.

Ash looks back and forth between all of his friends, each of them flashing encouraging smiles, knowing that he can beat this. All the negative emotions that he felt prior to being possessed instantly went away as he remembers all the fun times he shared with his own friends. Bonding with Pikachu for the first time, meeting Clemont and Bonnie when he first arrived in Kalos, reuniting with Serena again, meeting the eccentric Shaggy and Scooby, their fun times during camp. It was all those memories that made Ash forget about all the people who betrayed him, knowing he's got more people that will always be there for him. It was those memories that also gave him the strength to fight.

 _"W-What?!"_ Everyone in the outside world wince once they heard that hallow tone come back, but their worries are instantly wash away once he continues. _"W-What are you doing?!"_ They all jump when Ash's body suddenly jerks left and right violently, making Serena almost lose her grip on him. _"N-NO! I WON'T LET YOU WIN!"_

"G-Get, out of me!"

 _"N-NO! I'M SUPPOSE TO WIN! I-I WILL GET MY REVENEG!"_ At this point, both Clemont and Shaggy put their hands on his shoulder just to stop from jerking like that again.

"I-I...I WON'T LET YOU!"

 _"W-What the-"_ The Specter removes his hands from his head once he felt something off about them. His red glowing eyes widen in horror once he sees them change back to normal and he's not the one moving them when he puts them back on his head. _"WHY AM I LOSING CONTROL?!"_

"I-I'm done being your prisoner... GET OUT OF MY BODY!"

At that point, he froze. There was no more grunts, shouts, screaming, or gagging even. All he did is stare blankly ahead with his red eyes not showing any sign of life. This made his friends worry, did he won? What's going on in his mind now?"

"Ash?" Serena asks, removing one of her hands from his forearm so she could cup his still-cold face. "Ash, are you still in there? Please say something!"

She did get got a response, but not in the form that she wanted. Ash eyes close with the Specter's grey skin disappearing from him while he suddenly lurches backwards, before he feel to his side. He lay there, not making a single sign of movement, indicating that he's no longer conscious.

"Ash! Everyone screams as they crawl their way towards motionless friend. If they were paying attention, they would have noticed the Specter's cloak has somehow removed itself from Ash's body and is now slithering away from them. But they didn't care about that, all that matter to them is making sure that their friend is alright. Serena was the first to reach him and puts him on her lap as she softly shakes him.

"A-Ash? Are you okay? Please, open your eyes!" She cried out.

Nothing. The only type of response she got from Ash was a small moan and his fingers gripping the dirt beneath him tightly.

"He must have fought so hard to free himself he passed out." Clemont realizes once he sees that Ash isn't going to wake up anytime soon. "We should probably give him some rest. Who knows what went on in his mind?"

Serena looks at Clemont with slight shock before looking back down at Ash. Her eyes soften when she sees him moan once again before squirming little bit in her grasp, probably still re-living the horrible experience in his dream. "Oh, Ash..."

Shaggy looks at his little buddy in concern before something catches his attention out of the corner of his eye. Looking at the object, Shaggy's eyes widen fearfully before he begins to tug on Clemont's hoodie. "Uh, kids? Is there, like, any chance that Ash still has that air horn on him?"

"Air horn?" Serena looks up in confusion before she realizes what Shaggy meant and glares at him. "Wait, you mean you want to wake him up? After everything he's been through?!"

"Kid, believe me. I'm, like, one of the last people who wants to wake him up after that whole mess, but look!" Shaggy points at what's in front of them with a terrified expression. This makes everyone look to where Shaggy is pointing where their own faces morph into ones of horror once they realize why Shaggy wants to wake Ash up right now. It's because they need to get away from HIM!

The cloak of the Specter had slithered away from them by a few feet before stopping. After a few moments, it finally begins to rise, hood-first. Once after reaching a few inches off the ground, the insides of the cloak begin to fill out as somebody is now wearing the cloak. Then gruesome, dark-grey, hands are sprouted from the sleeves with long and dirty nails being produce form the hands. To complete the procedure, two glowing red eyes appear inside the darkness of the hood. These two red eyes are now currently glaring at the people in front of it, full of rage that everything was ruined because of these irritating pests.

 _"I munda est..."_ The Specter growls in his deep voice before raising his hands up in the position to come flying at them.

Thinking quickly, Serena seizes Ash's shoulders and shakes him as gently as she could. "Ash! Wake up! The Specter's here, you need to wake up!"

The only thing she got was Ash's head falling back to it's limp position. It's clear that Ash is not going to wake up any time soon.

The Specter then took this as a chance to lunge at them, determine to get the Pure One back. However, the only thing it got was a face-to-the-wall when Shaggy and Scooby jump on the children and roll them away from the Specter's target.

"Oh man, he's not going to wake up, we'll just have to carry him!" Shaggy tells the children before he puts the unconscious Ash on his back in a piggyback style. "Like, everyone run! On the double!" With that, they all run down the path they have used to enter this room.

The Specter groans from the impact before lifting itself back up. It stares at the path with fury before flying after them. It didn't matter to the Specter on how it's going to kill them, it's going to kill them once and for all, no matter how hard the Pure One tries to fight.

* * *

Back with the others, the small game of hockey-golf with the Crystal Ball seems to be going well. Whenever someone has the Crystal Ball coming towards them, they use the pedestal to hit it to the other person as they lead the Crystal Ball towards the Lava Pit in the heart of the Cryptic Cliffs. Finally after rounds of hitting and guiding, they finally reach the Lava Pit, where the person who has the Crystal Ball will send it into the fiery pit forever. And that lucky person just so happens to be Ranger Stan Pines.

"It's all up to you, Stan!" Freddie said to the old man as he and the girls make space for Stan to send the magic-fused orb down into the pit where the Specter will no longer have the power it needs to rule the world.

"You got it, sonny!" Stan tells him before getting into the golfing-position with the pedestal near the Crystal Ball. "Come on, don't fail on me now. Papa just needs two entities, SPLIT!" Stan reels the pedestal back before smashing it against the Crystal Ball, sending it flying into the air before it goes over the Lava Pit. The four of them quickly ran over to the edge where they see the Crystal Ball be consume by the flames of the lava, before it melts completely.

"We did it!" Daphne cheers while letting go of her pedestal in the process. This causes a change reaction with everyone else as they cheer and drop their pedestals as well.

"Now all we need to do is hope that Shaggy and the kids manage to-" Freddie was cut off.

"Hot Belgian Waffles!" Stan suddenly shouts with his eyes widening with fear while he points at something above them. "Is that who I think it is?!"

The three teenagers follow the old man's finger in the direction he pointed. Once seeing what Stan is seeing, their eyes pop open as their jaws drop to the floor.

* * *

The Specter curses silently to itself once it didn't see those pests and the Pure One in the path for a while. It couldn't understand how they manage to get away from it so fast, even the skinny one since he has the Pure One his back, so he must have at least slow down a little. When he obviously didn't now disappeared from its sights along with everyone else, the Specter became angrier than ever. What till it gets its hands on them and throws them into the-!

It stops once it realizes something strange. Although the pests have manage to disappear from its sights, they couldn't have manage to gone down the other path because it blocked it once it enters the statue room. So when it enters the area to the Lava Pit, it looks around in confusion when it didn't see the pests anywhere. If they were to try to run over to another path, it would have least spot them. Now they're nowhere to be seen.

The Specter looks around slowly as it enters the area of the Lava Pit, making sure it doesn't miss a single detail. Exactly where did those pests and the Pure One gone off too?

Unknown to the Specter, the friends didn't run off to a path like the Specter originally thought. Since they realize their way out is block, they decided it would be best for them to hide from the Specter. However, they didn't have a lot of places to hide so they did something dangerous and daring, they hide right in the lava pit itself. Only, they had to use the rocky walls of the cliff to prevent themselves from falling into the lava.

Scooby-Doo is the one that's gripping onto the rocks like crazy with his nails so he can prevent himself and everyone else from falling into the lava. With their arms wrapped tightly around the dog's waist, Shaggy, Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont all look up at the railings in fear when they see the Specter's hooded head over the ledge, searching for them, while Pikachu is on Serena's head and Dedenne is hiding in Bonnie's pouch. In the arm that Shaggy isn't using to grip Scooby's waist is gripping the unconscious body of Ash, his head being tilted back towards the lava pit with his arms laying limp at his sides. Even with Ash's weight, Shaggy was still able to keep the boy from falling into the lava pit below them.

While everyone was focus on making sure the Specter doesn't find them, they failed to notice Ash suddenly starts to moan again with his eyebrows furring before he starts to squirm again. Finally after that, Ash's eyes suddenly twitch before they finally open.

Everything, at first, seems blurry to Ash as he tries to regain some of his senses back. All he could see is this orange light and everything appear in more than one place, which he found odd in his tired mind. Last thing he remembers is being with his friends in this strange room with giant statues where he finally manages to get the Specter out of him, then everything went dark.

Finally opening his eyes the full way, everything suddenly became clear to Ash and he now realize where he is. The Lava Pit. He's being dangle over the lava pit. Completely caught off-guard by the scenery and the possibility of him about to die, Ash screams and wrap his arms around the thing that's dangling him over the pit, not realizing it was Shaggy.

Although they were happy to see Ash awake, everyone quickly tries to shush him when he begins to panic. They could only hope that the Specter didn't hear Ash's scream.

It seems that fate has it out for them, because the Specter did, in fact, heard the boy's scream. They all gasp when the see the Specter stick its head out from over the railings and is now staring at them with a manically gleam in its glowing red eyes.

 _"Et quidem primum?"_ The Specter questions in a foreign language with a hint of taunt before a reaches its hand over the railing to try and grab Ash. However, Scooby prevents that from happening by moving away from the Specter's aim, only this causes him to let one paw go of the cliff, leaving him and the others dangling.

"Shaggy! Scooby!" Freddie called out from down below as he and everyone else stares at the scene before them with horror. However, it appears the two couldn't hear them because they were so focus on the Specter, making an another attempt to try and grab Ash again.

"RANG ON!" Scooby yells to all of his friends before he jumps from the rocky hold and onto the railings with his claws gripping onto it tightly. In the process, Scooby got his arm scratch by the Specter's nail when he manages to avoid the ghost. However, Scooby didn't have time to dwell on the pain when the Specter tries again, forcing the Great Dane to do a twist turn to grab another part of the railing to avoid the Specter's hands. When the Specter does another attempt, it ends up catching its nails on the stone railing. Scooby uses this distraction as a chance to swing himself over to another rocky hold while the Specter tries to get its nails out of the stone. Once it did, the Specter tries grabbing the dog by his tail, but Scooby ends up jumping onto the railings in time.

Realizing that Scooby can't keep it up forever, Shaggy uses this as a chance to get the kids up over the railings. With every strength he has left, Scooby manages to pull his head over the railings. With the help of Shaggy, the kids began to pull themselves up to the railings. However, while they were busy trying to pull a weaken Ash up, the Specter notices them coming back onto the ground level and tries to once again grab Ash. Seeing the upcoming threat, Shaggy and Scooby quickly grab onto the kids and push them out of the way in time, leaving the Specter to hit the railings headfirst.

They all land with a soft thud on the ground. Unknown to Scooby, his paw hits the dirty wall, causing a small hole to appear and small rays of sunlight to come out. As it turns out, the Terra Eclipse had pass when Stan threw the Crystal Ball into the Lava Pit, now the sun is back. Which is not good for the Specter.

The Specter eyes widen once it began to feel that horrible burning feeling once again. Screaming, the Specter flies away from the sunlight that's been shining on its cloak before curling up on the ground that's away from the sunlight.

The group of friends took notice of this and looks at the small sunlight that Scooby was able to create. "Like, wait a second," Shaggy mumbles to himself before addressing everyone else that's with him. "It wasn't the flashlight the Specter was afraid of, it was the Sun! Quick! Start digging! We need more sunlight!" Seeing where Shaggy is going with this, they all turn to the wall and began to dig through it. This action causes more sunlight to flood the room, and hit the Specter.

The Specter howls in pain when the sunlight hits it, causing it to shot up and charge straight towards Shaggy and Scooby. Before they could realize what was happening, the Specter collides with them, sending them over the railings. However, Scooby manages to bite onto the Specter's cloak, causing the hooded-phantom to fall with them.

Once they were over the railings, Scooby lets go of the Specters cloak to stick his claws out and grab the edge that's pass the railings while Shaggy grabs onto Scooby's tail to stop himself from falling. Not expecting the sudden release, the Specter begins to fall into the pit, before stopping when it manages to grab a railing on the lower level.

Scooby begins to panic when he felt his grip beginning to slip. So this is how he and Shaggy are going to die, by falling into a hot lava pit below them. For some reason, Shaggy and Scooby didn't mind that kind of death. As long as the kids are alright, that's good enough for them.

Speaking of the kids, they had watch the small scene with horrified eyes before they realize Shaggy and Scooby are still alive and they need help. Quickly running over to the railings, they reach their little arms over the decaying stones to grab Scooby's two paws that's preventing the two cowards from falling into certain death and began to pull. However, since Ash is still both physically and mentally exhausted from the fight with the Specter and everyone else still had concussions, rescuing Shaggy and Scooby became a difficult task since they aren't able to pull them with their normal strengths. However, that didn't stop them from trying.

Meanwhile, the Specter shakes its head to turn his vision back to normal before looking back up at the Pure One in his friends. It appears that the Pure One is trying to rescue those cowards, but because he's so exhausted, he now found himself trapped. Giving the Specter a chance to get things back on track.

"Hang on..." Ash strains out as he and his friends continue to try and lift Shaggy and Scooby back to safety. By now, Ash found himself exhausted beyond belief. All he wants to do now is go to sleep for eternity, but he knows he can't do that now. He's friends are in danger. "Hang on.."

Both Shaggy and Scooby stare at the children worriedly, they both knew they can't hold out for long due to their conditions. Before they could say anything, the two cowards gasp once they see the upcoming danger. "Ash, look out!" Shaggy screamed.

Before he could fully comprehend the hippie's words, Ash found himself being grab tightly by his shoulders where he stares into those horrible red eyes that he hoped he would never have to see again. Everyone besides him gasps once they see the Specter has now grab their friend.

 _"I. MUNDA. EST!"_ The Specter screams before an invisible wind knocks the hood off the Specter, showing a truly terrifying sight that's going to scare these kids for the rest of their lives.

Underneath the Specter's hood shows a horrifying sight, a brown and grey skin head is shown, showing horrible cracks along side it's decaying skin, inside the skull they can see no eyes in the eye sockets. Even though the skull is horrifying to look at, they can defiantly tell this was once human by the signs of a white mustache underneath the hole that appears to be where the nose was. It didn't take everyone long to realize who this originally was inside the cloak.

In his petrified state, Ash failed to notice that his mind is once again about to be invaded until he tries to move his hands. Desperately even with his weakened state, Ash once tries to fight the spirit out. In the process his eyes begin to flash between brown and red.

"Like, dude, fight him!" Shaggy calls out from below once he realizes what's going on. Seeing this as well, Ash's friend start to try pushing the Specter away from Ash's line of vision while still keeping their grip on Scooby's paws.

Ash still continues to fight with what ever his willpower has left to keep the Specter out of his body again. However, he slowly realizes he's about to the lose this battle. In a desperate attempt to prevent himself from hurting his friends again, Ash calls out without thinking. "PIKACHU! USE VOLT TACKLE!"

Terrified itself, Pikachu does what his trainer has asked and begins to charge a strong Volt Tackle right towards the unsuspecting Specter. The Specter turns its head around when it sees the glow from the Volt Tackle, but before it could react, Pikachu crashes into the Specter, paralyzing it before it begins to fall into the lava pit below.

Realizing what he had just done, Ash looks down in horror to see the Specter fall to its doom while crying before it lands right into the lava pit. This causes a gigantic explosion, lava flying everywhere on the lower levels, luckily it didn't hit anybody. Once that was done, he could no longer see the Specter or hear it screaming from inside the steam that the explosion had caused.

Ash couldn't help but be horrified himself, he shouldn't have done that! No one deserves that!

"ASH!" Serena's panicking scream manages to get Ash out of his guilty thoughts once he remembers that Shaggy and Scooby are in trouble and tightens his grip on Scooby's paw. The children resume their task to try and pull the two cowards over to safety.

However, they fail to notice one thing. Since the railings were so old, they can barely support's one weight anymore, and since there are more than one children leaning against it, it finally gave out. The children all scream when the realized that the railings broke and are now falling along with Shaggy and Scooby to certain death at the lava pit below them.

"SHAGGY! SCOOBY!" The three teenagers scream once they see their two friends and the children begin to fall and quickly run over to the railings to try and reach them. However, they only miss their hands by a couple of centimeters, continuing their descent to the lava pit below. "NO!"

The four people eyes widen in horror as they watch nine friends fall right into the steam, their screams coming to a halt. After seconds of agonizing silence, they finally accepted the fact that they also defiantly dread; they're dead.

"T-They're gone..." Freddie mumbles as he and the girls begin to cry and let their tears flow. Stan couldn't bear to look at the sight so he turn his head away. "A-And we were laughing at them! Oh, if they were still hear I would tell them I didn't think Shaggy's voice sounded ridiculous! I would tell-!" He was cut off when a familiar, robotic Apiom Arm suddenly grasps the railings right in front of him.

Completely shocked, the four them quickly look over to see the Apiom Arm is coming from the steam in the lava pit. But, that would mean-

The steam suddenly begins to clear up. As it turns out, Clemont quickly pressed onto his Apiom Arm, sending it back up to a railing. Seeing this made everyone grab onto the genius as his invention stops their fall. Now they're all staring back up at the jaw-dropped people above them, with an unconscious Ash in Shaggy's arms.

"Uh, a little help?" Shaggy called out to his friends nervously, unaware of the actions that his grownup friends had done when they thought he and everyone else had perish.

This makes the four people smile as tears of joy run down their cheeks. They're safe. It was all over.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Okay, I am _EXTREMLY_ sorry for the long wait! You see, I was on vacation last week so I couldn't get much of this done. Then when I came back on Saturday I had to write this as quick as I could! Turns out, it was longer than I thought it would be so this happened. But hey! It was worth it right? They've freed Ash and defeated the Specter! Everything is back to normal! Don't worry, there's still one more chapter ahead, so keep an eye out! Tell me what you thought of the Fight Sequence!**

 **SHOUTOUTS!**

 **Joltie: Oh, sorry about that. Ha, not exactly a sneak attack there. I'm glad you enjoy that chapter and I hope the wait was worth it!**

 **Steel Heart Alchemist: ...Uh, I don't know how to respond to that. Anyway, sorry for the long wait, but here's the chapter! I hope you love it!**

 **Guest #1: Yep, oh boy...**

 **CMC: Don't worry, everything is back to normal. Oh, there is a way for you to upload your docs on this site. There's this button on Doc Manager that says "File Upload" where you need to press browse and you can put your documents on this site. Try it out!**

 **Blaze: Yeah, Clemont sure is smart.**

 **Lightwing: Fred does tend to have a few blonde moments here and there.**

 **Darkwing: Wouldn't you if you were a ghost and missed being alive? :)**

 **Skarloey: Not really, there's one more chapter.**

 **Peter Sam: Not exactly, but here it is!**

 **Sir Handel: How's this for epic?**

 **Rusty: Here you go! :)**

 **Mighty Mac: This isn't the final chapter, but I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Cody: Well, did you find it awesome or what? :)**

 **Joshua Ketchum: Here it is! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Guest #2: I'm sorry, but they're not appearing.**


	15. The Epilogue

**The Epilogue**

After pulling their friends out of the fiery pit, they decide it was for the best that they all head back to camp before they go to Sheriff Sam's Station. They were all tired from that whole ordeal, especially Ash. The poor boy had passed out temporally after his mental battle with the Specter, but seeing the Specter's true form and nearly falling to his death had finally done it. When Shaggy carried the raven-haired boy all the way from the Cryptic Cliffs back to their cabin, Ash didn't even stir when the hippie sets him down in the bed while Serena puts the covers over him.

His friends stare at his sleeping form worriedly. What if he never wakes up? Their worries were quickly wash away when Ash suddenly lets out small moan before squirming a bit in the bed, his hands gripping the sheets tightly as he relives his experiences through his dreams.

They all sigh, at least they know he's still alive.

The morning came by quickly after that. While the children are staying in their cabin to look after their raven-haired friend, the grownups have found a way to prevent Stan's camp from shutting down while proving that the Specter is gone for good. They wait with smirking faces as Sheriff Sam's police car and the Bikers' motorcycles park right in front of the Main Building.

"So, junior detectives," Sheriff Sam begins with an emphasis on the last words as he and the Bikers walk up to the still-smirking grownups. "Tell me, did you solve this mystery? Because I've got a bulldozer out in the entrance waiting for you guys to say that you didn't" It was true, there is a bulldozer right at the entrance, the fat, scary driver patiently waiting for his cue to cause some destruction. Meanwhile, a biker was staring at Shaggy nervously since he didn't know that Shaggy's voice is back to normal. Finding this funny, Shaggy waves at the biker, causing him to squeak and hide behind a biker that's bigger than him.

"Oh, the contrary, Sheriff." Freddie says with a big smirk as Stan brings out what appears to be the Animatronic Specter, only looks damage than it originally was, curtesy of Shaggy and Scooby using a sledgehammer on it. "Here's the Specter that's been causing all this trouble."

"Uh, an animatronic?" Denis asked in slight shock. They couldn't have really solve the mystery, could they?

"That's right." Daphne nods. "You see, the Specter this whole time was just Stan's malfunctioning animatronic he was going to use to scare kids in camp as a prank. But a boy started to mess with it, so the Specter malfunction and started to scare all the nearby boys in the camp. Only, it took the scaring too far by having all the boys being hanged over the lava pit inside the Cryptic Cliffs. That's going to give them nightmares for the rest of their lives..."

Velma took this as a chance to take over as she steps forward. "By the way, Sheriff Sam? Didn't you said you'll shut down the camp if the Specter threat wasn't going to be eliminated?"

Sam looks around nervously when he notices the Bikers are now glaring at him. "U-Uh, I may have mention that..."

"Well, take a look. The Specter's destroyed, there's no more dangers for the kids at this camp unless you count Stan's air horn waking kids up every morning," Freddie trails off.

"That's right, son-HEY!"

"So, I think it's safe to say that this camp is one hundred percent safe." Freddie continues, ignoring Stan's glare on him. "After all, I _was_ a Camp Little Big Mouse counselor, so I think I know when camps are safe for kids."

However, no one pay any attention to the blonde as the Bikers are now circling the poor sheriff once they realize the Camp isn't going to demolish anytime soon. Even the bulldozer driver saw this and let out dejected groan before he drives the bulldozer away from the camp, completely disappointed that he didn't get a chance to destroy anything.

"You promised us you'll have this camp destroyed for us!" Denis yelled at the shaking Sam, who has been backed right into his police car.

"U-Uh, w-well-!" Seeing that he has no chance of talking his way out of this, Sam quickly opens the door to the driver seat while screaming before taking off, leaving all of the Bikers to splutter in the dusk.

"COME BACK HERE!" With that, all the Bikers got on their motorcycles and speeds off after the runaway police car. They only failed to notice everyone else back at the camp are laughing their heads off at their trick to think that the fake Specter was actually the one behind all of this and used it to save the camp from being destroyed. They even fail to hear Stan's shout of "TAKE THAT SUCKERS!" since they're so busy on making sure that sheriff pays once and for all.

* * *

It took a while to prove to the _real_ authorities that the camp was no longer a danger, so they all had to talk with the authorities to explain their sides of the mystery while being trapped in a small room for hours. This didn't give Shaggy and Scooby the chance to visit the kids sooner to check on Ash's condition. When it finally ended, the moon was already high in the sky when Shaggy and Scooby are already walking towards the cabin. Fred, the girls, and Stan decided to turn in for the night, leaving the two cowards to check up on the children.

Shaggy opens the door to be meet with an empty sight in the living room. The T.V. is still blaring on with piles of blankets covering the sofa and food all over the ground from their last "Horror Movie Night" with the kids. It wasn't a good sign, the kids aren't waiting for them in the living room so that must mean Ash hasn't woke up yet. Not to mention the door leading to their room is still open, indicating that the children are still in the same spot they left them this morning, also with the fact they can heard whimpering from there.

After a quick glance at each other, the two cowards walk right up to the door with Shaggy opening it slight more so they could see the youngsters inside the room. Their hearts swell once they take in the sight before them as they enter the room by a couple of steps.

Inside their room are the children and their Pokémon. Laying down on his back in their queen-sized bed that they have so graciously given to is Ash, who is not only still unconscious but is still whimpering, moaning, squirming in the bed, his free hand probably squeezing the life-force out of the blankets. They had taken off his jacket, shirt, and shoes, leaving him with his white undershirt, pants, and socks. His other hand was being hold by Serena, who is the only one sitting on the bed along with Pikachu. She didn't seem to mind when Ash's hand began to practically crush her hand, instead, she returns it by softly squeezing his hand to give him.

Bonnie and Clemont were seated in chairs that they pulled up right next to the bed. The youngest sibling had her head buried in her brother's chest as he has his arm wrap around her to offer some comfort. Dedenne had its head poke out of the bag and is staring up at its caretaker with concern eyes.

This wasn't the sight the two cowards were expecting to see. They were hoping that Ash would have at least woken up by now. Now they're concern.

Bonnie was the first one to notice that the famous duo have enter the room, she removes her head from her brother's chest to ask, "So how did it go? Did you manage to get a picture of Sheriff Sam's face for us?"

This makes the hippie and the dog laugh slightly at the young girl's attempt to lighten the mood. However, their gazes are turn back towards Ash when the boy's whimpering got louder and was about to turn to his side but was stopped when Serena put her free hand on his shoulder, keeping him in place. "Like, how is he?" Shaggy asked the honey-blonde girl.

"Not so good." She answers while Ash suddenly starts moaning and gripping her hand tightly again. "I thought he would have woken up around afternoon, but he didn't. Now I'm more worried about him never waking up."

Shaggy nods in understanding the girl's concern, her crush was pretty obvious. "Like, I don't blame him for not waking up. When I saw him trying to fight the Specter dude off, it looked like he was using, like, _all_ of his willpower to just even trying talking to us." He looks back down at the squirming boy. "But, like, he woke up a few minutes after getting the Specter out of him. So why isn't he waking up?"

"Don't forget, we all nearly fell to our doom back at the Cryptic Cliffs just when Ash woke up." Clemont reminds the hippie. "Not to mention he saw the Specter's face up-close when he was already tired, both physically and emotionally. I wouldn't be so shock that Ash wouldn't be back to his normal behavior after this."

Before anybody could say anything else, Ash's whimper has gotten louder as his squirming got more restless. They all watch as the boy's face scrunches up in a pain grimace as he relives the horrible experience in his dream. Just when they thought this was just another episode and Ash was going to continue sleeping, his eyes suddenly twitch for a few seconds before they finally open.

Everything, at first, blurry in Ash's vision. He couldn't make anything out, not to mention he can faintly see black frames in the corners of his vision, just like when he was possessed and had to look at everything through a small screen. Seeing those black frames made him panic instantly, what's happening? Is he still possessed? Where is everyone? Are they okay?! Instantly, he began to thrash around when he felt something was holding him down.

Faintly he could hear something that's high pitch, but thought the Specter is just using that to distract him. However, those black frames suddenly disappear and his vision is beginning to clear up, but he still can't make out his surroundings. Eventually, he can finally make out what that high pitch sound was saying. No, wait, that's a voice. A voice that helped him get out of the Specter's darkness the first time.

"Ash, please!" That voice cries out, causing him to cease his struggling. "It's me! You're safe, it's over!" He looks to where that voice has come from, which he could faintly see a hint of honey-blonde in his blurry vision. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, his vision finally clear up to reveal Serena's worried face hovering over him. Out of the corner of his eye, he can also see the concern looks of Shaggy, Scooby, and Pikachu there as well.

"Like, dude, are you okay?" Shaggy asked once he sees that Ash has finally calm down, making the hippie to let go of the other arm he grabbed when Ash began to thrash around.

Ash didn't respond. Instead, he quickly sat up while breathing heavily as he takes a look at his surroundings. He wasn't in the Cryptic Cliffs caves anymore, instead, he's back at the cabins with all of his friends. Looking to the left, he can see he's back at camp with the moon shining bright tonight. However, he still can't shake the feeling of extreme paranoia. Quickly, he brought his hands up close to his face so he can inspect them.

"Uh, Ash?" Serena asks, unsure of what to think when Ash began to look at his hands like they were murders. "Are you okay-!" She jumps back in surprise when Ash suddenly springs out from the bed and races over to dresser. There, he stops right in front of the mirror, where he places his hands on the sides of his face as he stares at the brown orbs staring right back at him.

"Ash?" Serena asks again, seeing the look of trepidation on his face as she slowly walks closer to him. "Are you alright? Do you need anything?"

He didn't answer at first when he put his hands down on the dresser and rest them there while he controls his breathing. When he finally did answered, his voice came out strain and above a whisper. "S-Serena... P-Please, t-tell me it's over..."

Understand why Ash looked so terrified, Serena wraps an arm around his shoulders to comfort him. "It is, Ash. You won, it's all over..."

After calming himself down, somewhat, he looks up to Serena's eyes he was about to say something when his eyes trail off towards her neck. Underneath the blue ribbon that he had given her are red marks along the sides of her neck, right where the Specter made him choke her...

Horrified, Ash quickly got himself out of Serena's hold and moves away from her. Serena just stands there in shock as Ash stares at her with tears running down his cheeks while he grips the dresser tightly. "Ash, what is it?" Serena asked, feeling slightly hurt that Ash removes himself from her like that. Did she do something wrong?

Ash just shook his head as more tears fell. "I-I'm sorry..." He whispers, before closing his eyes and shook his head more furiously. "I-I'm sorry I hurt you, S-Serena!"

Now she understood why Ash wanted to get away from her as her hand subconsciously flew up to her neck where she can still feel the soreness. She couldn't help but feel her own tears swelling up in her eyes once she realized why Ash was so horrified to be near her. Serena could have sworn she felt her heart shatter to a million pieces when she hears Ash whisper, "Please don't hate me..."

Unable to hold it in any longer, Serena lunges herself at Ash, wrapping her arms tight around him as she finally lets her own tears fall. Despite Ash trying to get out of her grip, it only causes her to hold him tighter. "A-Ash..." She whispers, making the boy stop his struggling once he hears the broken tone in her voice. "Please know that I will _never_ hate you. That wasn't you who did that, Ash, but you stop it! If it weren't for you, I would have been dead by now. I don't care if you choked me, I'm just glad to have you back..."

That did it. Ash momentarily forgot about his own guilty conscious as he wraps his arms around Serena and hug her back with all his might while new fresh tears pour from his eyes. He never meant to hurt Serena from both ways, she's just... Too important. He never wants to see that face when he began to choke her, which is why he's willing to do anything.

Looking over Serena's shoulder, he could see the grateful smiles of the Lumiose Siblings and Pikachu. Remembering how he attacked them back the caves, his face immediately shone with guilt. "I'm sorry, guys!"

Realizing what's going on, the Lumiose siblings quickly join in the hug. "It's okay, Ash! It's all over." Clemont said.

"Yeah, you won! No more bad spirits!" Bonnie said in a effort to cheer him up. Pikachu hops onto Ash's head and hugs him from there.

"I-I'm sorry, Pikachu!" Ash tells his Pokémon, before he keeps muttering "I'm sorry," all over again as the group of friends tighten their hold on him. They have their friend back, that's all that matters to them. Not all the bad things he had done, just the regular, real him at their sides.

Tears begin to prick out of the corners of Shaggy and Scooby's eyes as they watch the beautiful scene before them. They decided to step back and let the kids handle this since they knew they were the ones who needed to comfort Ash after that whole experience. Now seeing this, they want to be a part of it too. Clearing his throat to gain the children's attention, Shaggy opens his arms out as he and Scooby smile awkwardly at the children.

"Like, awkward Grownup-To-Kid hug?" He suggested modestly, waiting for the kids to respond.

Seeing what he's doing, the kids smile warmly. "A-Awkward Grownup-To-Kid hug, Shaggy." Ash confirms before he and everyone else all wrap their arms around the two cowards in a big group hug.

Finally everything was back to normal.

* * *

 _AHHH!_

Shaggy and Scooby both jump in fear when they see the monster on the screen suddenly lunges at the woman off-screen and then crunching sounds are heard as the woman's screaming eventually stopped, indicating her fate. They're beginning to wonder why they thought it was good idea for these kids to stay up late and watch this horror movie that was rated **YA**.

After things had finally calm down with Ash, Shaggy and Scooby thought it would be best for all of them to celebrate by finishing their "Horror Movie Night", starting with _It Came From The Bed_. But now they're starting to have second thoughts once they realize how this became too graphic for the kids to watch.

However, the children, themselves seemed unaffected by the gruesome scene just now. In fact, they seem pretty bored out of their minds as the rest their backs against the couch with blankets over their laps. " _This_ is one of the scariest movies of all time?" Bonnie remarks after the monster suddenly does a jump-scare in the screen. "I've seen better..."

"Like, what?" Shaggy asks in total awe that the children that are completely fine with this movie and are sitting there calmly. Even Ash look fine and he just went through a traumatic experience. "This is, like, the best horror movie since the 60s! How are you kids not afraid?!"

"We can see the strings controlling the monster, Shaggy." Serena deadpan and her words ring true, the black strings that are controlling the monster are pretty obvious. "They didn't have much good editing skills back then."

"And that woman doesn't even look like she got mauled!" Bonnie says after a scene shows the deceased woman on the ground with a frozen look of horror on her face. "Also, that's not even blood! It's ketchup!"

The cowardly duo shot each other concern looks. Exactly what kind of horror movies did these kids watch when they're not around to keep an eye on them. Shrugging helplessly, they return their gaze to the movie as Bonnie keeps on saying things that eventually do happen in the movie. "Called it!"

After a few more minutes of watching the terrible horror movie, Shaggy was about to eat another batch of popcorn when he and Scooby suddenly hear something strange from outside. That's weird, they don't remember seeing any clouds when they came back to the cabins-

Wait... They know that scream from anywhere.

"Uh, kids?" He asks nervously just when Bonnie was about to make another comment. "Did you by any chance, like, heard that?" Meanwhile, Scooby begins to wrap his paws around Shaggy when he suddenly begins to feel paranoid. That couldn't really be her, she's all the way back in their world, right?

"Um, yeah." Clemont nods with his friends, not exactly seeing why Shaggy and Scooby are looking so afraid. It's just wind. "Why do you ask?"

"And do you kids remember how we told you about our fear of zip-lining?" The kids' faces instantly pales once they realize why Shaggy and Scooby are afraid now. They do remember their story, so that means that wind was-

They all jump when they heard that sound again. Although it appears to be a long distant away from their cabin, it didn't help that they could hear it so well, which means it's not so far from them. Looking at each other nervously, Shaggy suddenly stands up.

"You know, I think I'm going to board-up the doors and windows for the night!" He said quickly before he and Scooby went to do their tasks as quick as possible.

"No problem!" The kids shouted in unison before they quickly put the blankets over their heads. Is there anymore specters they should be worried about in this camp.

Meanwhile, a few yards away from the cabins, a pile of bushes begin to rustle relentlessly. It seems whoever is inside those bushes are trying to get out and are trying to get out fast. Finally after a few seconds, out popped Team Rocket from the bushes, all looking dirty and completely terrified out of their minds as they run away from the thing that was inside the bushes with them.

Back with the bushes, the sound that Shaggy and Scooby heard earlier is heard from within the green vegetation and keeps getting louder and louder. Finally, the face of the Specter of Shadow Canyon pops out from the bushes doing her horrible wail. Once that was done, she continues her pursuit on Team Rocket into the woods.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Although it kills me to say this, this is officially the final chapter of this story. I hope you all enjoyed the suspense, humor, action, and plot twists in this story, because this was all based on a dream I had a long time ago and I want to know if my dream had brought enough entertainment in your hearts. Don't be afraid to give a long and detail description on what is your overall thoughts on this story. Until then, stay tune , I apologize for any mistakes I made, and have a wonderful day while enjoying this story! P.S. YA means "Young Adult" for Cartoon-Universe Ratings.**

 **SHOUTOUTS!**

 **Joltie: Oh, thanks Aura! I hope the wait was worth it, and the lost of blood from my fingers after writing that long chapter... I'm glad you like the climax of this story, which I hope was worth to everyone who's been reading my crossover stories. Then again, I have you and everyone else to thank for getting me this far, especially since you've been supporting me since my first crossover. I hope this ending satisfies you and thank you for your support!**

 **Steel Heart Alchemist: Yep! You know Ash's famous motto, "Never Give Up Until The End!" Oh, um, I wasn't exactly following the Anime logic when I wrote that scene with Pikachu using Volt Tackle. From my knowledge, he still knows how to use Volt Tackle, just hasn't use it in a while. Don't worry, Ash is still alive in case if you're worried about him from the last chapter, but as you can see, his mind isn't doing so well. Phew, I'm glad the Specter creeped you out. You can thank Joltie for giving me the face idea. Also, did you enjoyed the Amourshipping moments I hope you enjoyed the final chapter and this story!**

 **Guest #1: Yeah, the nightmare is _somewhat_ over. I don't think I've heard of that, though.**

 **CMC: You're welcome! And impossible physical task? I would say wrestling a shark in water would be pretty impossible.**

 **Blaze: I wasn't following the Anime logic. My understanding Pikachu still knows how to use Volt Tackle, just haven't used it in a while.**

 **Lightwing: Thanks! :)**

 **Darkwing: I know, good thing they made it out!**

 **Skarloey: Well, if Serena goes with Ash to Alola like most fans hope, then I guess I will be. If you're talking about the game, then yes I am.**

 **Peter Sam: Don't worry, he doesn't. I doubt something can be regenerated after being melted by lava.**

 **Sir Handel: Thank you! :)**

 **Mighty Mac: Yeah. She's perfect for Stan, they're both con-artists.**

 **Cody: Yep! I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Matt: Thank you! :)**

 **Storygirl000: Yep. If you count this fanfiction and the times he was possessed in the Battle Frontier and Movie 18.**


End file.
